


Moi, Drago Malefoy

by blueday00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueday00/pseuds/blueday00
Summary: Et si Lucius Malefoy était mort que ce serait-il passé?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis navrée pour les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer de les corriger.   
> Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 1 :

Dans le train qui le ramenait à la gare de King's Cross, Drago qui était seul dans son compartiment, gigotait dans tout les sens à l'idée de revoir sa famille. Quatre mois qu'il ne les avait pas vu mis à part quelques lettres éparses lui disant qu'ils allaient bien et qu'il devait se concentrer sur ses études. Le regard de Drago allait de la vitre pour voir le paysage défiler et sa baguette qu'il tournoyait entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père en qui il vouait une adoration particulière.  
Seulement voilà, peut importe les efforts qu'il fournissait Granger lui sifflait toujours la première place. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas le nez toujours fourré dans les bouquin volumineux de la librairie comme miss-je-sais-tout. Il avait une vie à menée à côté contrairement à elle, des alliés à convaincre et à diriger. Il cultivait ses connexions depuis sa tendre enfance comme son père le lui avait demandé. Maintenant son réseau s'étendait à presque tout Serpentard. Qu'avait Granger à part saint Potter et ce rouquin de Weasley. D'ailleurs il se demandait comment ils avaient pu devenir aussi inséparable alors qu'il y a peu ils ne se supportaient pas.   
Enfin ce n'était pas ses affaires de savoir qui fréquentait cette sang de bourbe. Il se confortait dans le fait qu'elle lui était inférieure comme son père le lui avait toujours répété. Il ne voulait plus y penser pour l'instant cela gâcherait ses vacances de noël. 

Il joua encore avec sa baguette puis la remis dans son holster afin de prendre son livre de potion. Il avait déjà tout mémorisé mais le relire encore une fois ne ferait pas de mal et puis cela le calmait. Quand il en eut assez il prit un calepin de feuilles blanches et dessina ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, en l’occurrence un chat. Il adorait les chats mais son père lui avait dit qu'ils étaient indignent de la famille Malefoy. Il ne se devait que d'avoir le meilleurs et les chats n'en faisaient pas partit.   
C'était l'une des choses sur laquelle il n'était pas d'accord mais qu'il ne dirait jamais de peur de recevoir un coup de cane. Il n'en recevait pas souvent parce qu'il avait appris à obéir très tôt. Imiter son père et recevoir son amour était sa raison d'être. 

Le temps passa plus vite que prévu dans les nuages qu'il était. Il réussi tout de même à finir son croquis et son livre quand le train entra en gare. Sa mère, qu'il affectionnait de tout son cœur même si il ne lui disait que rarement, était venue le chercher. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. L'envie de courir dans ses bras se fit ressentir mais il n'en fit point, il fallait maintenir les apparences, il était un sang-pur que diable. A la place il se redressa et marcha gracieusement vers sa mère pour lui offrir un tendre baisé sur la joue. C'était une marque d'affection qu'ils se permettaient quand Lucius étaient absent. 

Aux yeux de tous, Narcissa avait l'apparence d'une reine froide avec son visage impassible et sa droite stature. Mais lui, son fils qui avait l'habitude de disséquer toutes les facette de sa mère, remarqua son sourire en coin et ses yeux adoucis à son égard. C'était une minuscule différence que les autres ne remarqueraient jamais mais qui sautait aux yeux pour lui. Par moment il se demandait ce que serait leur vie si son père n'y était pas. Certainement plus joyeuse et plus affective... Il fallait se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite. 

Il aimait vraiment son paternel aussi aurait-il aimé que ce qu'il fasse soit satisfaisant pour Lucius. Il aurait aimé qu'il le félicite au moins une fois, qu'il le voie lui son fils au lieu de la réputation du nom Malefoy. Mais encore une fois ses désires à lui, Drago Malefoy, n'étaient que très peu exaucés. Il ne parlait pas de ses caprices pour qu'on le remarque ou de tout les jouets qu'on lui offrait parce qu'il le demandait. Bon sang il était plus intelligent que la moyenne ne pouvait-on pas lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Derrière ses crises de colère il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, avoir l'approbation de celui qui l'avait engendré. Il devait toute fois avouer que ce n'était pas digne d'un héritier de toujours avoir recours à la menace de son père à chaque fois que quelque chose tournait mal. Il avait conscience que plus tard il aurait du mal à se débarrasser de l'ombre de Lucius mais pour l'instant il n'était qu'un enfant alors pourquoi pas.

Tout deux entrèrent dans la cheminée avec de la poudre de cheminette dans la main. Ils se laissèrent envelopper par les flemmes verte de la cheminée et en un clin d'oeil ils se retrouvèrent chez eux au Manoir Malefoy au Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre dans le Wiltshire. 

« _ Dobby ! »

Une petite créature de soixante centimètres et vêtue d'une taie d’oreiller fit son apparition. Elle était maigre avec des bras et des jambes grêles. Sa tête surdimensionnée par rapport au reste de son corps, était dotée de gros yeux verts globuleux et des oreilles ressemblant à celles de chauves-souris. Son nez était long et pointu. 

« _ Oui madame... »

Sa voix était fluette et craintive.

« _ Monte la malle de Drago dans sa suite, quand à toi Drago vas te nettoyer et rejoins-moi dans la salle à manger, ton père ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Oui mère. »

Le jeune garçon monta les escaliers aussi calmement qu'il put. Être de retour chez lui le réjouissait.  
À peine arrivé dans sa chambre qu'il se vautra dans son lit douillet. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les lits de Poudlard. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir correctement. Il resta cinq minutes à savourer la douceur de ses draps avant d'aller se laver la figure et les mains.   
Lorsqu'il redescendit son père était déjà de retours. Avec sa mère ils n'attendaient plus que lui pour manger. 

La soirée fut parfaite selon lui. Le repas était divin et son père lui avait demandé succinctement de ses nouvelles puis passa directement au bal de noël qui devait se passer chez les Parkinson cette année. Ce qui fut tout aussi bien pour Drago qui ne voulait en aucun cas parler du trio de Griffondor qui l'ennuyait au plus au point. Sûrement son père lui en tiendrait faute. Non, il ne voulait pas risquer le changement d'humeur de l'adulte qui paraissait non pas joyeux mais ravi en regardant la bouteille de vin sur la table. Il n'avait pas précisé qui lui avait offerte, le plus important était que grâce à cette connaissance il avait passé une bonne journée. Il lui avait même proposé de boire une gorgée de vin de cette même bouteille, chose qui arrivait rarement, sous le regard outré de sa mère.

« _ Lucius ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

_ Détends toi Narcissa , ce n'est qu'une lampée de vin, rien qui ne le tuera. »

Sa mère nauséeuse n'en avait pas pris tandis que Lucius en était à son quatrième verre.   
À la fin du repas, Drago laissa ses parents en tête-à-tête et remonta dans sa chambre plus que satisfait. Il se coucha ainsi l'esprit tranquille.

Pourtant, il fini par se réveiller au milieu de la nuit. Il avait tellement froid, ses dents claquaient. Aussi décida-t'-il d'aller voir sa mère, elle saurait quoi faire dans se genre de situation.  
Il se leva avec bien du mal et une fois sur ses jambes, celles-ci avaient du mal à le soutenir. Il s'avançait avec peine jusqu'à la porte de chambre de ses parents. Il entra doucement puis secoua sa mère de ses mains tremblantes pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« _ Maman... Maman réveillez-vous. Je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai tellement froid et j'ai mal à la tête. Maman... »

Narcissa gémi en entendant la voie de son fils. Que lui voulait-il ? Elle avait tellement sommeille.

« _ Drago... qu'y a -t'-il ? Cela ne peut-il pas attendre demain ? »

Drago toussait de plus en plus fort.

« _ Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien maman. »

D'un geste lourd la jeune femme se frotta les yeux avant d'allumer les bougies du chandelier à coté de son lit. La lumière l'aveugla un peu.

« _ Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? »

Elle leva lentement ses prunelles vers son fils et quand celui-ci toussa grassement, l'observa attentivement. Du sang coulait le long de sa bouche, ses cheveux lui collaient au front et pourtant quand elle prit sa main dans la sienne sa peau était froide comme l'eau du lac au printemps. 

« _ Par Merlin, Drago ! » Elle était terrifiée.

Le blondinet s'effondra sur ses genoux n'arrivant plus à tenir debout ce qui sortit Narcissa de sa torpeur. Elle se découvrit rapidement de ses couvertures, prit Drago dans ses bras et partit à la recherche de Lucius qui n'était toujours pas dans le lit. Il s'était sûrement endormit dans son bureau. Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avec son précieux cargo. Quand elle entra dans le bureau de son mari la vue qui l’accueilli l'horrifia. Elle mit sa main tremblante devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Lucius était assis dans son fauteuil, la tête contre son épaule gauche. Du sang et de la salive sortaient de sa bouche tachant sa chemise blanche qui contrastait fortement avec sa peau devenue bleue. 

Les larmes aux yeux, elle n'attendit pas de voir si il était encore vivant, elle priorisa son fils qui lui était à l'article de la mort. Ni une ni deux elle se rendit à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste par le réseau de cheminée. Elle déboula à l'accueil sous les yeux effarés des secrétaires et patients qui se tenaient encore là. Elle ne portait que sa chemise de nuit de soie bleue ciel. 

« _ Je vous en pris aidez moi !

_ Calmez-vous Madame et dites-moi ce qu'il se passe et qui vous êtes.

_ Je suis Narcissa Malefoy, mon fils et mon mari... Circé mon mari...je... je crois qu'il est mort. »

Drago eu une quinte de toux bruyante accompagnée de sang. En voyant cela, le jeune médico-mage présent à ce moment là prit de suite le garçon en charge. 

« _ Madame Malefoy calmez-vous et suivez-moi, mon nom est Garfield, je vais m'occuper de votre fils. »

Il lui tendis une blouse pour qu'elle puisse se couvrir tandis qu'il prit possession de Drago. Ses quintes de toux étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, il s'étouffait dans son sang. Garfield regarda brièvement la couleur de sa peau qui était jaune ainsi que ses ongles où apparaissait des lignes blanches pendant qu'ils les emmenaient dans une salle d'auscultation. 

« _ C'est-il plein de maux de tête, de vomissement, un manque d'appétit quelconque ?

_ Heu... Oui les maux de tête et il est froid comme de la glace.

_ Depuis quand cela a-t'-il commencé ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est lui qui est venu me voir, il ne se sentait pas bien et il a commencé à cracher du sang.

_ A-t'-il mangé ou bu quelque chose dont il serai allergique ?

_ Non... Nous avons tous mangé la même chose. Il... Il a bu du jus de citrouille et un peu de vin... Merlin le vin, Lucius a bu le trois quart de la bouteille et Drago une gorgée. Croyez-vous que se soit cela ? 

_ Je ne sais pas Madame mais je crois bien que c'est un empoisonnement. »

N'ayant pas le temps de faire des testes, Garfield prit un bézoar et l'enfonça dans la bouche de l'enfant. Il continua de jeter des sorts pour vérifier les constantes de son patient. Elles retournèrent presque à la normal. Le médecin souffla, il aurait été dommage de perdre un enfant si jeune. 

« _ Votre enfant est sorti d'affaire mais nous le garderons en observation pour le reste de la nuit. »

Narcissa se laissa tomber au sol, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps car elle savait que si son fils avait pu être sauvé il n'en était pas de même pour Lucius. 

« _ Laissez-moi vous aidez à vous relever Madame et dites-moi où est votre mari. Tout-à-l'heure vous avez dit qu'il était peut-être mort, pourquoi cela ? »

Narcissa se contrôla avec beaucoup de mal, il lui fallu du temps pour pouvoir parler.

« _ Oui... Quand Drago est venu me voir, Lucius n'était pas à côté de moi alors je suis partie le chercher. Il était dans son bureau assis sur son fauteuil. On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait mais... mais sa peau était bleue et du sang ... » Elle sanglota.

« _ Je ne pouvais pas les emmener tout les deux vous comprenez... Je ne pouvais pas...

_ Je comprends Madame mais il faut à présent que je prévienne un auror pour que l'on aille chercher votre mari. Avez-vous quelqu'un que vous pouvez contacter pour veiller sur votre fils ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« _ Bien alors contactez-le après nous irons chez vous. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête puis envoya un message avec son Patronus à Séverus Rogue.

L'homme arriva fraîchement quinze minutes plus tard dans sa robe noire. Il consola sa frêle amie lui promettant de veiller sur Drago le temps de son absence. Ses billes noires parcouraient le corps de son filleul. Il était blanc comme un linge et des tâches de sang séché tannisaient son menton et son pyjama. Severus prit un mouchoir de sa poche et jeta le sort Aguamenti pour le mouiller. Il s'attela ensuite à nettoyer du mieux qu'il pu le visage, le cou et les mains de Drago.   
Qui aurait pensé que Séverus Rogue avait ce côté paternel. Il sourit, les gens se moqueraient sûrement mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de pensées, il s'inquiétait pour Narcissa. Oh c'était une femme forte mais la situation la rendait vulnérable aux vautours et aux loups déguisés en agneaux. Ces lâches profiteraient de sa faiblesse pour enfoncer leurs talons et leurs crocs dans sa chaire pour ne plus la laisser filer. Ils la feraient mourir à petit feu ainsi que son fils pour mettre la main sur la fortune des Malefoy. Ils auraient besoin tout deux de sa protection et de ses conseils. Il allait devoir en avertir le directeur de Poudlard, ce vieux manipulateur. Sans rien avoir à faire, un de ses opposants politique venait de disparaître. Il allait être heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

Les funérailles eurent lieu quatre jours plus tard le temps que Drago se remette sur pied. Lucius fut enterré au cimetière des Malefoy dans le mausolé avec ses ancêtres.   
Quand sa mère lui annonça la mort de son père, Drago n'y avait d'abord pas cru puis mit devant le corps inerte il pleura de tout son saoul. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Qui avait osé s'en prendre à eux ? 

D'après le rapport des aurors, la bouteille de vin qui les avait empoisonné aurait pu être offerte par n'importe qui car il n'avait pas réussi à retracer les mouvements de Lucius après sa sortie du Ministère à 16h35. Et d'après le légiste il serait mort vers 23h soit 2h30 avant sa découverte.  
Le poison était assez lent pour que l'on ne remarque rien et une fois bien répandu dans le corps assez rapide pour que l'on ne puisse plus appeler à l'aide.

Drago avait eu de la chance et malheureusement pour lui, la mort de son père signifiait aussi qu'il devenait la nouvelle tête du clan Malefoy. C'était à son tour de représenté le clan et toutes les responsabilités qui allait avec ce nom. Tout son monde s'écroulait, il allait devoir être fort et courageux car Merlin sait qu'il allait en avoir besoin. Heureusement il avait encore Séverus à qui il pouvait demander conseil, il avait juré qu'il serait présent pour eux. 

Il s'inquiétait notamment pour sa mère qui dans ce moment de fragilité avait laissé se rapprocher de trop prêt certains opportunistes. Narcissa était à présent régente, celui qu'elle épouserait de nouveau pourrait si elle le permettait avoir accès à la fortune Malefoy et Black. Heureusement Séverus n'était pas loin d'eux surtout quand Théodore Nott Senior leur avait proposé ses services. Après tout une femme seule avec un enfant était une proie facile. Ce type, bien que l'ami de son père, lui donnait des frissons. Jamais il n'irait le voir bien que Théodore Nott Junior soit du même âge que lui.

Après la cérémonie et les condoléances, Drago encore sous le choc et attristé par la mort de son père marcha sans destination dans son manoir.   
Son manoir... c'était son manoir à présent. Si cela n'était pas triste... Il fit un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace en regardant la bague que portait son père il y a cinq jours. Qu'allait-il faire ici maintenant. Avant il aurait su sur un coup de tête mais là il se sentait vide.   
Il déambula et déambula jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par découvrir une porte secrète menant à une pièce rempli d'objets, de littérature et de potions dont il ne connaissait ni l'origine ni l'usage.

Il regarda curieux autour de lui, une grosse perle nacrée posée dans une boîte attira son attention. Il se sentait attiré par elle. Elle lui disait vient petit vient... Quand il toucha la boule gravée de runes, celle-ci émit une légère musique. Les runes s'illuminèrent et en un seul mouvement glissèrent sur le bras du jeune enfant. Elles coagulèrent sur sa poitrine pour former un arbre qui disparu sous sa peau. Des milliers d'images défilaient dans son cerveau, il ne comprenait rien aux langages étranges qui s’insinuaient dans sa tête. Il avait peur mais aussi était fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Des centaines d'années d'informations sur la magie, sur des événements s'imbriquaient dans son crâne. 

Puis soudain, il se fit propulser en arrière sur une table où se tenait plusieurs fioles. L'une d'entre elles étiquetée Nympha tomba et se brisa sur le sol coupant au passage la main de Drago qui s’évanouit. 

Le liquide vert visqueux entra dans ses coupures et s'infiltra dans son sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus rien. Drago se réveilla engourdit une demie heure plus tard. Il se releva en grimaçant de douleur puis retourna dans sa chambre sans remarquer que sa main pleine de sang séchée était complètement guérie. Ce soir là il ne prit pas de repas et alla directement se coucher. 

Ce n'est qu'en plein milieu de la nuit qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. Le corps de Drago, qui avait un sommeil agité, se mit à flotter dans les airs. Il commença à gémir puis les gémissement se transformèrent en cris qui alertèrent Dobby. Le petit elfe aux yeux tout rond prit ses grandes oreilles entre ses mains ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il alla chercher Narcissa qui entra en trombe dans la chambre de son fils. Elle s'arrêta brusquement en voyant la silhouette de Drago entourée d'une lumière blanche aveuglante. Drago criait tellement qu'il se blessa les cordes vocales. 

Après un moment qui paru une éternité tout se calma, la paix revint dans la chambre. Narcissa se précipita auprès de son fils et tint sa main dans la sienne. Il était recouvert de sueur, son pyjama lui collait à la peau, ses cheveux était mouiller et gras, sa respiration saccadée. Pourtant il ne répondait pas quand sa mère le secouait. Elle toucha son front, il était brûlant. Elle ordonna aussitôt à Dobby d'aller lui chercher une potion pour la fièvre. Elle lui fit prendre une douche et remarqua l'arbre sur sa poitrine. Choquée, elle décida d'appeler Séverus dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait lui dire ce que cela signifiait mais aussi dans l'espoir de le sauver car elle refusait de le perdre lui aussi.

Quand Séverus arriva, il examina tout de suite l'état de son filleul. Il prit note de la marque puis se mit tout de suite au travail. Rien n'indiquait un quelconque mal-être sauf peut-être au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, le corps de Drago subissait divers changements qui inquiétaient le parrain. Les os du petit se cassaient et se remodelaient, le professeur ne pouvait que le placer dans un coma artificiel le temps que tous les os se remettent en place. Il lui donnait des bain glacés pour abaisser sa température et passait ses journées à concocter diverses potions pour réparer les cordes vocales mises à mal par les cris ininterrompus et les organes internes qui avaient été endommagés. Séverus ne dormait presque pas tentant de savoir pourquoi en l'espace d'une semaine Drago était incapacité. 

C'est en fouillant dans la grande bibliothèque du Manoir qu'il trouva une partie de la réponse, le rite de passage de l'héritier de la Maison. D'après le bouquin le vrai héritier devait passer un rite infligé par la Maison pour accéder aux pouvoir de celle-ci. Cela passait par des lectures de bouquins, le savoir d'anciennes lois, regarder la mémoire de tous ses ancêtres et le réveil du sang qu'il y avait en eux. Apparemment les Malefoy descendaient de la fée Viviane ou Nimue et cela supposait qu'il devait acquérir une certaine ressemblance à la puissante reine des fées. 

Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que ce bouquin faisait dans la bibliothèque publique ? Lucius ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un rite de passage, ni même de sa descendance. Il retourna voir Narcissa et lui tendit sa source d'information. Elle le lit et devint blanche comme un linge. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensée plus tôt, les Black ont pareil tradition.

« _ Lucius ne m'a jamais fait part de tels informations. En temps ordinaire le rite se fait sur plusieurs années pour donner le temps à l'héritier de grandir de sa propre personne. Pourquoi le Maison Malefoy voudrait lui faire passer toutes ces épreuves à la fois ? Est-ce que la marque fait partie du rite ?

_ Je ne sais pas Narcissa mais une chose est sûr si Lucius ne t'en a jamais parlé alors la Maison Malefoy ne devait pas le considérer comme le vrai héritier. Je trouve cela déconcertant. D'autant plus que l'on ne sais pas ce qu'elle va lui faire voir. Il faudra s'attendre à ce qu'il soit changé de cette expérience. »

Narcissa ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait peur que son garçon change drastiquement et ne devienne un monstre. Les Malefoy était connus pour être des racistes extrémistes, elle espérait juste que son ange ne devienne pas ainsi. Elle avait réussi à amadouer Lucius et à l'adoucir malgré l'influence de son père Abraxas mais le mal était déjà fait. Elle avait bon espoir que Drago ne le suive pas dans sa folie. Aujourd'hui elle apprenait non seulement que la Maison l'avait choisie pour la représenter mais en plus il fallait qu'ils aient du sang de fée dans les veines. Qui sait quel pouvoir il allait avoir à présent. Elle se rongeait d'inquiétude, elle ne pouvait rien faire mis à part rester à ses côtés dans les moments les plus difficiles. 

Quand à Drago, il voyageait entre un monde féerique et mythique où la magie se faisait sans baguette . Il découvrait les profondeurs des océans mais aussi les particularités du vent. Et quand il n'était pas un quelconque animal à la recherche des lois élémentaires il vivait la vie de ses ancêtres héritier. Certains passages le fit pleurer, d'autre crier de colère et parfois il avait des frissons dans le dos causé par la terreur. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, le temps n'avait plus d'importance.

Bien sûr, ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son ADN même était en train de changer pour accepter la par de lui qui était fée et l'autre nymphe de par le liquide visqueux qui était entré en lui. Il se métamorphosait comme un papillon pour arriver à sa forme finale. 

Cela dura deux semaines où Narcissa agonisait à la vue de chaque gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient par les orifices de son fils. Une fois son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, heureusement Séverus connaissait la réanimation cardiorespiratoire, il avait réussi à réanimer Drago. Maintenant ils attendaient qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Ce qui arriva un après-midi après le nouvel an moldu. 

Drago se réveilla en humant l'odeur familière de sa chambre mélangée au parfum de sa mère. C'était une odeur douce qui le rassurait mais qui n'apaisait en rien son mal de tête. Il gémit en discernant que quelqu'un voulait lui faire boire un liquide. Bouger augmentait ses symptômes de nausée par contre les mains froides contre sa peau lui faisaient du bien. Après l'ingestion de l'affreux breuvage il se sentit mieux et ouvra ses prunelles pour les refermer aussitôt assaillies de lumière qu'elles étaient. Il gémit de nouveau. Depuis quand la lumière vous faisait aussi mal?! C'était affreux. 

Il tenta une nouvelle fois l'action mais cette fois-ci en plissant un maximum les yeux. Il s'habitua au bout d'une à deux minutes. Il était tellement lourd et toutes ces voix c'était tellement bruyant.

« _ Assez ! Il y a trop de bruit » Se plaignit-il.

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte, il n'y a personne qui fasse le moindre bruit. Pensa Rogue. 

« _ Je vous entend parler, c'est trop fort je vous en pris. » Sa voix faible craquelait.

Personne ne parle. Peut-être... Séverus tenta une expérience.

Drago, regarde moi. Lui intima-t'-il. 

Le garçon fit ce qu'on lui demanda et regarda Séverus droit dans les yeux. L'adulte masqua son choc lorsqu'un gris argenté vif au lieu de délavé se fit découvrir. 

Concentre toi sur ma voix et dis-moi si tu m'entends. C'est très important. 

« _ Bien sûr que je vous entend, croyez-vous que je sois sourd. »

M'as-tu vu bouger les lèvres pour te parler Drago ?

« _ Quoi ? »

M'as-tu vu ouvrir la bouche Drago.

« _ Pourquoi ? Comment se fait-il que je vous entende... Je ne comprend pas. » Drago était perdu, cela était impossible. Le bourdonnement des autres voix le gênait. Pourtant quand il se tourna pour voir qui était là, il ne vit que sa mère endormis sur le coin de son lit et le professeur. Il commença à paniquer et mis ses mains sur ses oreilles pour les boucher. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

« _ Stop ! » Son crie eu pour effet de tirer Narcissa de son sommeil.

« _ Drago mon chéri tu es enfin réveillé. » Narcissa le prit dans ses bras mais il ne faisait que geindre. Par Merlin est-ce qu'il va bien ?

« _ Séverus que passe-t'-il ? Pourquoi est-il si mal en point ? » Son anxiété se traduit à travers ses pensées ce qui agita Drago.

« _ Pas maintenant Narcissa. Calme ton esprit, ne pense à rien si tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal.

_ Séverus...

_ Fait ce que je te dis Cissa. » L'utilisation de son surnom lui fit comprendre à quel point il était sérieux. Aussi décida-t'-elle d'observer en silence.

Séverus s'abaissa au niveau du garçon et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'il le le regarde. 

Drago, il faut que tu fermes ton esprit si tu ne veux plus entendre de voix. 

« _ Je ne sais pas comment faire, je vous en pris aidez moi. »

Pense le très fort, imagine une barrière impénétrable entre les voix et toi.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une heure d'exercices répétés qu'ils purent souffler un peu. Drago épuisé c'était cette fois-ci endormis naturellement. Ils le replacèrent sous les couvertures pour éviter qu'il n'attrape froid.  
C'est en contemplant le visage devenu serein de son fils que Narcissa demanda enfin ce qu'il se passait.

« _ J'ai besoin d'une explication Séverus. Que lui arrive-t'-il ?

_ Il paraîtrait que Drago soit devenu un Legilimence accompli. C'est un télépathe pure et dure. Il entend tout ce qui se passe autour de lui c'est pour cela qu'il était dans une telle agonie. Il a fallu qu'il apprenne à créer une barrière aussi fragile soit-elle pour qu'il puisse retenir sa sanité. 

_ Et moi qui me demandait ce qu'il allait avoir comme nouveau pouvoir. Il a fallu que ce soit cela. 

_ Effectivement, ce pouvoir est à double tranchant. Il peut lui apporter une grande amitié ou une grande solitude. Il va falloir qu'il le maîtrise si il veut de nouveau vivre en société... L'école recommence demain, je ferai en sorte de venir tout les soirs pour l'aider. Ne t'en fais pas Cissa tout ira bien. »

Narcissa hocha la tête et le remercia sincèrement avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il avait absolument besoin de repos si il voulait pouvoir supporter les dandelions de Poudlard et d'autant plus son directeur.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3 :

Cela faisait un mois qu'il était cloîtrer chez lui à s'entraîner avec le professeur Rogue. Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait assez de ces sessions qui lui martelaient sans cesse le crâne. Ses maux de tête habituels n'étaient rien à côté de cette pression continuelle qu'il devait subir. Il avait l'impression qu'on le broyait de l'intérieur. Pas qu'il sache ce que cela faisait d'être broyé mais là il était à bout. 

« _ Assez ! S'en est assez ! » Cria-t'-il.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Rogue, un amas d'eau tourbillonnant était apparu de nul-part et le propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dire que le maître occlumence était stupéfait était peu dire, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

Drago, le souffle saccadé, se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Était-ce lui qui avait fait ça ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?  
Il regarda ses mains comme si elles cachaient les secrets du monde magique puis leva lentement ses prunelles vers son professeur qui se relevait doucement. 

« _ Mon oncle... je ne comprend pas. »

D'une voix traînante, Rogue lui répondit :

« _ Il semblerait Drago que nous venons de découvrir un de tes nouveaux pouvoirs. » Il se sécha en un coup de baguette magique puis continua.

« _ Je ne vois qu'une explication à ce phénomène, le sang de fée s'est complètement éveillé en toi. Il est connu que les fées sont extrêmement proche de la nature et en maîtrisent ses éléments. Tu as hérité de celui de l'eau et cela ne m'étonnerai pas que tu aies acquis d'autres propriétés grâce à elle. 

_ Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » Demanda Drago les sourcils froncés.

« _ Cela veut dire que nous allons devoir faire des recherches et plus d'exercices » 

Les gémissements de Drago firent naître un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de l'adulte.  
Rogue le laissa en lui disant qu'il se devait de maîtriser un tant soit peu ses nouveaux pouvoir si il voulait pouvoir retourner à l'école. D'après lui, si il arrivait à créer des barrières pour que personne ne pénètre son esprit alors il pourrait en créer pour empêcher les pensés des autres de l'assaillir. Cela s'avérait compliqué et il s'était plusieurs fois évanoui quand il était entouré de monde mais ses heures de tourmente montraient enfin des résultats. Il fallait à présent qu'il augmente progressivement son temps d'exposition. 

Drago s'allongea sur le sol, il se demandait comment la maison des Serpentards allait sans lui. Blaize lui affirmait que rien avait changé dans ses lettres et qu'il avait hâte de le revoir sur pied tandis que Pansy elle, lui envoyait un rapport complet de ce qu'il se passait au sein du dortoir et de l'école. Son absence avait causé quelques rumeurs mais rien qui ne dure très longtemps. Apparemment le fait qu'il ait été empoisonné avait fini par être su.  
Il remarqua cependant qu'à part ses deux amis, personne ne demandait de ses nouvelles. C'était comme si il n'existait pas alors qu'avant l'incident il recevait toujours de l'attention où qu'il allait. Cela prouvait à quel point ses prétendus « amis » se préoccupaient de lui. C'était la réputation de son père qui les faisait se rapprocher de lui. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là tout était différent. 

Oui, tout était différent à présent. Certaines choses étaient encore confuses mais la manière dont il pensait avait radicalement changé.

Cela lui refis penser aux rêves qu'il avait eu lors de son coma artificielle. Il avait était témoin de la vie des héritiers de son clan. Il avait vu la puissance de Viviane, l'amour, la trahison, les tortures, la chasse aux sorcières par les moldus, leurs refus et leurs peurs de l'inconnu mais aussi l'acceptance et le mariage pour la naissance d'un nouveau sang parfois tout aussi puissant que les sang-pur. Il suffisait d'imaginer Granger dont les sorts étaient particulièrement efficaces pour voir la vérité. Elle était toujours la première à accomplir la tâche qu'on leur imposait. Le soucis c'est qu'elle ne connaissait aucunes pratiques et traditions sorcières et cela l'énervait au plus au point.  
Oui son point de vu concernant les moldu et les nés-moldus c'était altéré mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il les acceptait tous. Comme dans toutes sociétés certains ne valaient pas la peine d'être connu. Il avait des standards et des apparences à maintenir après tout.

En parlant d'apparence, il fut choqué quand il s’aperçut pour la première fois dans le miroir depuis l'incident. Séverus l'aidait à aller dans la salle de bain pour qu'il puisse se laver après une longue session d'occlumencie. Quand il se regarda, il vit de long cheveux blond presque blanc, des traits fins, la taille affinée, une peau tendre et douce.   
Il s'était contemplé plusieurs minute, Rogue fidèlement à ses côté pour le secourir au cas il ferait une crise d'anxiété.   
Sa mère lui avait expliqué ce qu'il lui était arrivé lors du rite de passage de la Maison, les changements physique qui s'était produit. Mais de l'imagination à la réalité il y avait une grande différence. Il n'avait su quoi dire à part avoir la bouche ouverte. Il ressemblait à une fille par Merlin !  
Après sa douche il avait demandé à sa mère de lui couper les cheveux au grand regret de celle-ci.

Drago joua avec la bague à son doigt. Il pouvait y voir la devise de sa maison « Sanctimonia vincet semper ». Elle lui allait comme un gant.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que sa maison soit vivante et pourtant il en avait vécu l'expérience, elle lui montrait toute sorte de chose. Une porte secrète par-ci, un couloir secret par-là, des livres qui apparaissaient par magie... même les elfes le traitaient avec plus de respect et de révérence que son père. Cela lui donna un goût amer dans la bouche.

Depuis que la Maison l'avait choisi pour représenté la famille Malefoy, chose difficile à croire quand son père et son grand père n'en avait pas eu l'honneur, elle ne le laissait plus tranquille. Il avait toujours quelque chose à apprendre, la politique, l'économie, des rituels notamment sur les barrières protectrices du domaine... Plus le temps passait et plus elle le remodelait à l'image que devait être son héritier. Elle l'influençait et le fait qu'il soit encore innocent et très peu tinté par les idées racistes et extrémistes de sa famille était un plus. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se perdait, non il gardait sa personnalité. Disons juste qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher quand il était face aux gens qu'il aimait et il pouvait former sa propre opinion maintenant. 

*

Deux mois plus tard, Drago et sa mère se rendirent à Londre, pour sa première sortie depuis l'incident, à la recherche d'un avocat et d'un comptable pour les aider dans les affaires familiales et politiques.   
Drago était encore trop jeune pour se charger des responsabilités laissées par Lucius et Narcissa ne pouvait pas tout gérer seules.  
Il était midi passé et leurs recherches se montraient infructueuses. Les Malefoy, bien que riche comme crésus, avait mauvaise réputation de par Lucius qui ne gérait ses affaires qu'avec des gens sans scrupules. La mère et le fils s'étaient mis d'accord pour recommencer sur de nouvelles bases plus saines. Ils voulaient faire table rase et se construire une vie où les gens respecteraient leur nom mais n'auraient pas peur d'eux. Il fallait pour cela se débarrasser des intermédiaires gênant et peu utiles. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de continuer le penchant de Lucius pour les objets maléfiques. Mener une vie honnête allait être difficile. 

« _ Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avons eu à faire qu'à des crapules ou des gens qui nous ont claqué la porte au nez. Je crains fort que nous ne puissions trouver ce que nous cherchons aujourd'hui dragon. Nous avons fait presque tout le Londres magique, il va falloir aller hors des sentiers battus si nous voulons trouver nos experts. 

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas mère je suis sûr que nous allons trouver.

_ Qu'est ce qui te rend si confiant mon fils ?

_ L'homme qui se trouve là bas. »

Il montra de son menton un homme de petite taille, un peu grassouillet et portant des vêtement de premier choix qui se faisait morigéner par son supérieur. 

« _ Il ne paie pas de mine je vous l'accorde mais ses pensées sont particulièrement intéressantes. 

_ Drago ! Séverus t'as pourtant dit de fermer ton esprit.

_ Oui mais c'est un cas de force majeur et puis je me sens bien je vous le promet mère. Alors qu'en dites-vous, on essaye ? »

Les yeux de Narcissa firent des vas-et-viens entre l'inconnu et Drago. Elle fini par souffler discrètement se disant qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. 

« _ Très bien, que peux-tu me dire sur lui..

_ Que son patron est un idiot et que c'est grâce à lui si ils ont pu gagner le procès. Apparemment c'est lui qui a épluché tout les dossiers et les comptes du cas Lambert jusque tard dans la nuit. Circé ! Il a fouillé dans les poubelles pour avoir des preuves de leurs fourberies. Il a même été réinterroger les victimes après avoir lu le rapport des aurors. On peut dire qu'il est très assidu... Mère je crois qu'il fera l'affaire, interrogez-le si vous le désirez mais je crois que nous avons notre avocat. Il ne refusera pas si vous lui proposé un salaire décent, il est sous-payé dans cette compagnie. 

_ Allons-bon... Et bien allons-y. »

Narcissa prit la main de Drago, ensemble ils s'approchèrent de l'homme qui marmonnait dans sa barbe. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur des petits yeux intelligents se braquèrent sur eux. Il eu un mouvement de recul.

« _ Bonjour Mr...

_ Taylor, Robert Taylor.

_ Bonjour Mr Taylor, je suis Mme...

_ Je sais qui vous êtes. La question est que me voulez vous ? »

Narcissa était décontenancée. Personne n'avait osez lui parler comme ça. Certes elle s'était faite refusée plusieurs fois dans la matinée mais la plus part étaient des gentlemans bien trop poli pour l'interrompre. 

« _ Nous n'avons donc plus besoin de présentation. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer votre discussion houleuse avec le respecté Mr Norman tout à l'heure et j'ai cru comprendre que vous seriez bientôt à la recherche d'un nouvel emplois. »

Taylor roula des yeux et sorti une cigarette de sa poche pour l'allumer.

« _ Si vous pouviez aller droit au but cela m'arrangerai. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit j'ai autre chose à faire.

_ Je vais donc allé droit au but. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel avocat et d'un comptable. J'avais espéré que nous pourrions commencer le plus tôt possible. 

_ Et qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je veux travailler pour vous ?

_ Vous allez vous retrouver sans le sous et je vous propose 200 gallions d'or pour commencer si votre travail est plus que satisfaisant.

_ Attendez, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris. Les nouvelles vont vite dans le milieu. Tout le monde sait ce que vous cherchez mais personne n'acceptera votre offre. Votre mangemort de mari c'est fait beaucoup d'ennemi et ceux qui étaient sous ses ordres étaient soit menacés soit ils recevaient des pots de vin. »

Il regarda Drago qui fronçait les sourcils. 

« _ Comme je le disais, il n'y en a pas un seul qui veuille recommencer l'affaire avec son héritier. 

_ Mon fils n'est pas comme son père. 

_ Alors vous admettez que Lucius était un mangemort.

_ Je n'admet rien, sachez juste que nous voulons que nos affaires soient irréprochables. Allez vous accepter mon offre oui ou non. »

Taylor ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de regarder sa clope brûler lentement. 

« _ Soit, nous irons chercher ailleurs. Vient Drago, nous avons assez perdu de temps. »

L'homme se gratta la tête et céda.

« _ 200 gallions c'est bien ça ? »

Narcissa hocha de la tête avec un regard triomphant.

« _ Et je peux fouiller et revoir tout les contrats que possède la famille Malefoy. Je peux virer tous ceux qui ne me sont pas favorables et embaucher d'autres éléments à la place ?

_ Dans la limite du possible et sous certaines conditions oui. De plus il faut que je sois présente pour les nouvelles embauches. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec plus de gens douteux. 

_ Alors vous avez votre homme. Mais que ce soit bien clair, à la moindre entourloupe et je vous dit adieu et je vous colle les aurors aux fesses.

_ Je vous retourne l'avertissement. Je ne souffrirai pas une seconde fois des inconsistances et des actes douteux de mes employés. Nous nous verrons donc au manoir à la première heure demain matin, voici l'adresse. »

Le brun prit la carte de ses doigts. Il pouvait tout de suite remarqué la qualité du carton au touché. 

« _ Oh et Mr Taylor... Changé de costume voulez-vous, vous faites partis des employés Malefoy à présent. »

Sur ce Narcissa s'en alla avec Drago sur ses pas.

« _ Quel rustre. Es-tu sûr que nous ne pouvions pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre Drago ?

_ Certain sinon il nous aurait fallu aller chercher à la campagne, chose que nous voulons éviter si nous souhaitons rester au courant des dernières nouvelles. Taylor saura faire son chemin parmi les requins de la politique. Et puis il est plutôt franc, je l'aime bien. 

_ Nous verrons ce qu'il vaut d'ici quelques mois je suppose. 

_ Maman... Qu'est-ce qu'un mangemort ? J'ai entendu plusieurs fois ce termes ce matin. »

Narcissa s'abaissa au niveau de son fils, elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. C'était dans ces moments quel en voulait à Lucius. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était soldé à un psychopathe. Quelqu'un qui vous commandait par la peur et qui vous forçait à tuer n'était pas un leader à suivre selon elle.

« _ Alors c'est vrai, père faisait parti de ces terroristes. Ce n'est pas la peine de mentir mère, je connais l'histoire et j'ai vu la cape et le masque de père dans ses vêtements.

_ Tu as fouillé dans ses affaires ?

_ Je voulais un souvenir de lui et je suis tombé dessus. 

_ Drago tu ne devrais pas aller dans son bureau. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas.

_ Mais c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas. C'était un terroriste. 

_ Écoutes moi bien Drago, peu importe ce que ton père a fait, il t'aimait de tout son cœur. C'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir. »

Elle se débarrasserait de toute les preuves du passé criminel de son mari en rentrant. Elle ne voulait plus rien à faire avec son cercle d'ami et mettrait un terme aux activités illicites que Lucius s'était adonné. Drago ne suivrait pas dans son chemin.

Oh elle aimait son mari, n'allait pas lui faire dire le contraire seulement elle n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses décisions. Elle ne se mêlait pas des affaires de Lucius mais comme tout bon sang-pur, elle savait gérer une maison et ses comptes et quand elle n'était pas d'accord, elle le faisait savoir.   
Il n'y avait pas vraiment de dispute entre eux mais si il y en avait une, disons que Lucius était privé de sa chambre et de sa femme. Une guerre froide s'en suivait où leurs regards bataillaient à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.  
Elle ne dirait pas qu'elle connaissait tout de lui mais elle savait assez pour savoir qu'il finirait par céder. Ses gestes tendres comme un bouquet de fleur ou un dîner romantique dans l'une des plus belle ville du monde pour se faire pardonner lui manquait. Mais par dessus tout c'était sa présence rassurante, son ombre à côté de la sienne qui la faisait s'arrêter dans la tâche entreprise pour regarder dans le vague.  
Elle pensait qu'ils avaient encore des années devant eux, qu'ils joueraient avec leurs petits enfants et qu'ils mourraient vieux avec leurs cheveux gris.   
Il était partit trop tôt, empoisonné par un de ses censé amis. 

Elle ferma ses paupières très fort et repris sa respiration un instant. Elle s'était arrêtée devant la ménagerie animale. L'idée d'acheter un animal pour oublier la discussion se forma. 

« _ Et si nous achetions un chat ? Tu en as toujours rêvé d'en avoir un.

_ Mais nous n'avons pas le droit.

_ Ton père n'est plus là Drago, il est vrai qu'il te l'interdisait mais il n'est plus là. Moi je le suis encore et je t'y autorise. Tu comprends ? »

Drago acquiesça et ils entrèrent dans la boutique.  
Ils se prirent d'affection pour deux chatons d'une même fratrie. Ils avaient tout les deux les yeux bleus par contre l'un était un mâle noir comme la nuit et l'autre une femelle blanche comme la neige. Ils les appelèrent respectivement Osiris et Isis en hommage aux dieux de la vie et de la mort de l'Egypte ancienne. Leurs poils étaient fin et doux. L'affection de Osiris pour Drago enchanta le petit garçon. Il le prendrait avec lui pour aller à l'école. Maintenant qu'il arrivait à tenir dans la foule plus d'une matinée sans se marteler le crâne contre un mur, il pouvait y retourner. Il attendait juste l'accord de Severus. Heureusement il n'aurait que peu de choses à rattraper vu que Blaize et Pansy lui envoyait ses devoirs assez régulièrement. 

C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au manoir affamés et épuisés d'avoir couru dans tout les sens.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Nous étions en Avril, les vacances venaient de se terminer et on pouvait déjà distinguer ceux qui avaient des examens à passer comme les 7ème années avec leurs ASPIC et les 5ème années avec leurs BUSE. Chacun essayait de faire rentrer dans leur crâne des théorèmes piqués dans des bouquins poussiéreux en plus des leçons prises en cours. Le stress montait inexorablement à chaque jour qui passait. La bibliothèque ne désemplissait pas ce qui énervait Drago à cause de toutes ses voix qui assaillaient son cerveau. Il allait encore avoir une migraine monumentale.

Il ne donnerait pas raison à son professeur avec qui il avait eu maintes discussions sur le fait qu'il soit prêt à rentrer à Poudlard ou non.   
Il ne voulait plus manquer l'école d'une part parce qu'il voulait prendre congé de sa Maison et d'autre part, parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser le plaisir à Granger d'être encore une fois la 1ère dans toutes les matières.   
Il ne l'avouerait pas mais cette compétition académique entre sa rivale et lui le stimulait. Il trouvait chez elle un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'obligeait à aller jusqu'au bout de ses limites, voir à les dépasser. 

Depuis qu'il était rentré (et si quelques uns avaient remarqué sa transformation physique, ils ne dirent rien), il avait mit un point d'honneur à s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour dévorer toutes les notes qui avaient été prises pour lui ainsi que tout les bouquins qui pouvaient passer sous sa main. Il n'avait le temps pour rien d'autre que pour ses études à tel point que l'on pouvait le confondre avec un Serdaigle.

Ses risques avec Potter étaient quasiment nulle et il se fichait éperdument de la belette Weasley. Il s'était même distensé de ses acolytes Serpentard qui avaient vite compris son hésitation à leur parler. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils venaient d'eux même pour bavarder.  
Être télépathe avait du bon parfois. Il avait laissé courir son pouvoir sur ces camarades pour savoir ce qu'il pensaient de lui et il ne fut pas déçu. Comme il l'avait deviné il y a des mois ses « amis » ne l'avaient approché que pour les connexions de son père. 

Crabbe et Goyle il s'en fichait, ils ne pensaient qu'à manger et à obéir à leurs parents. Nott bizarrement n'avait pas prit sa place en tant que leader, il restait effacé toujours le nez lui aussi dans les bouquins et à se poser plein de questions. Donc mis-à-part Pansy et Blaize, il ne côtoyait personne. Ils lui avaient montré à quel point ils étaient heureux de le revoir et leurs pensées ne disaient pas le contraire. Pourtant, pouvait-il dire qu'ils étaient de vrai amis quand il avait peur de leur parler de ce qui s'était passé chez lui, de ses pouvoirs, des moldus et nés-moldus et non plus sang de bourbe ? Il avait une trouille bleue de se faire rejeter, de se retrouver seul. Il faisait rarement confiance aux gens, ceux de son âge ne faisaient pas exception. Zabini avait réussi à trouver sa place dans son cœur tout comme Parkinson même si elle était trop collante. 

Il était avec eux en ce moment autant qu'il se jette à l'eau, il tenait vraiment à savoir si il pouvait compter sur eux. Il lança Mufliato, un sort qu'il avait appris de Rogue.

« _ J'ai besoin de vous parler, il se mordit les lèvres, c'est important.

_ Que se passe-t'-il Drago. » Chuchota Pansy, Blaize se contenta de le regarder inquisiteur.

_ Vous pouvez parler normalement, je viens de jeter un sort pour que personnes ne nous entendent. 

_ Alors de quoi veux tu nous parler ? » Demanda Zabini.

« _ Et bien voilà, vous savez que mon père est mort empoisonné et que je l'ai été moi aussi mais ce n'est pas tout. Ce n'est pas ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai été aussi longtemps absent. » Il tritura sa plume dans ses mains, ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les lignes devenues invisibles du livre devant lui.

« _ J'ai passé le rituel de passage de ma Maison. 

_ Quoi ! Tu es sérieux ? » Blaize n'en revenait pas, Pansy, elle, se demandait ce que ça pouvait-être.

« _ C'est un rite que tu subis si tu es le vrai héritier de la Maison, expliqua Blaize à Pansy, dans le cas de Malefoy ça à l'air de t'avoir changé physiquement mais ce n'est pas tout n'est ce pas. »

Drago secoua la tête. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança dans les explications.

« _ Non seulement elle m'a transformé physiquement mais en plus elle m'a fait voir la vie des héritiers avant moi. Cela m'a perturbé et je sais que ça m'a changé. »

La question qu'ils se posaient c'est changé dans quel sens.

« _ Que pensez-vous des moldus et des créatures magiques?

_ Ils sont inférieurs et n'ont aucunes places dans notre monde.

_ Non Pansy je ne demandais pas ce que l'on te rabâche depuis que tu es née mais ce que tu en penses toi. 

_ Pourquoi tu nous poses cette question ? Blaize tenait vraiment à le savoir. J'ai remarqué que tu n’emploies plus le terme « sang de bourbe ». »

Drago grimaça. Ce mot désignant la race inférieur, il le détestait à présent. Il ne représentait plus ces idéaux.

« _ C'est simple Zabini, je veux votre opinion.

_ Et quelle est la tienne ?

_ J'ai vu mes ancêtres se mêler aux moldus, discuter et sourire avec eux. J'ai vu l'horreur qu'est la chasse aux sorcières et encore une fois des moldus nous ont secouru, caché et mourus pour nous. J'ai vu de l'amour entre deux races différentes qui se liait pour ne faire qu'un.   
Notre sang à la même couleur... J'ai eu peur de vous le dire parce que je ne veux pas être rejeté par vous mais je veux en avoir le cœur net, si nous pouvons continuer à être amis.

_ Tu veux dire que tu deviens un traître à ton sang comme Weasley ?

_ Je ne peux pas être un traître à mon sang si je ne suis pas un sang-pur Pansy. »

Elle le regarda bouche bée. 

« _ J'ai du sang de fée dans les veines » Voilà c'était dit. Le sort en était littéralement jeté.

Blaize se gratta l'arrière du crâne, il retint un soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle confession. 

« _ Personnellement la famille Zabini a toujours été neutre. Nous n'avons rien contre les moldus, ils peuvent-être utiles et ils inventent pas mal de choses intéressantes. » Dit-il en hésitant, lui même ne savait pas si il était un vrai sang-pur. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur son père. 

Drago hocha la tête puis se retourna vers son amie d'enfance.

« _ Pansy, nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes petits. Tu es une très bonne amie et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre mais si c'est trop dure pour toi de m'accepter tel que je suis, alors tu peux partir. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en voudrai pas.

_ Cesse ton monologue veux-tu Drago, je réfléchie. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens d'annoncer. Ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qui nous a été appris depuis que l'on est capable de marcher. Vous nous avez menti à tous.

_ Pansy...

_ Non Blaize. Tu ne le vois pas, il y a tellement de choses qui peuvent mal tourner. Si les autres viennent à être au courant on serait lynché à coup de maléfices. On serait mis de côté et notre vie sociale en prendrait un sacré coup.

_ Si personne ne le dit, personne ne le saura. » Pansy lança un regard noir à son camarade basané.

« _ Tu me demande de renoncer à mes privilèges. Si mes parents viennent à l'apprendre je ne donne pas cher de ma peau. Ils me tueraient pire ils me déshériteraient. 

_ Pansy tu n'est pas obligé de...

_ Bien sûr que si ! Nous avons toujours été ensemble et tu as toujours été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas. Tu connais ma relation avec mes parents, un jour ou l'autre, quand ils en auront assez de mon caractère ils se débarrasseront de moi. Il va falloir faire attention à nos actions et à qui on parle. 

_ Tu veux dire que...

_ Oui, seulement ne vas pas croire que je vais faire ami-ami avec Potter et sa clique.

_ Non je ne t'en demanderai pas tant. Merci Pansy. 

_ J'espère que tu en feras autant pour moi quand j'en aurai besoin. 

_ Je te promet de te venir en aide au moment venu.

_ Je ferai en sorte de te le rappeler. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Drago était soulagé, il avait vraiment eu la boule au ventre. Il était prêt à se retrouver seul et ostracisé par ses camarades après tout, un secret dit venait par se faire savoir de tous quand on ne savait pas tenir sa langue.   
Il sourit et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de conversation mais ce qui est fait est fait. Il se sentait plus léger.

Il remarqua Granger du coin de l’œil. Elle les observait sous le couvert d'un livre. Elle faisait toujours ça depuis son retour. Il le savait parce que lui aussi faisait de même. Peut-être parce qu'il avait été absent trop longtemps et elle était curieuse ou peut-être parce qu'il ne l'avait pas encore rabroué, elle et son duo de Griffondore.

Il tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »  
Elle rabaissa la sienne et fit semblant de travailler. À en croire sa réaction apeurée on aurait dit qu'il était le vilain d'une histoire. Peut-être était-ce vrai, il n'avait pas arrêté de l'intimider depuis ses premiers pas à Poudlard, un vrai gît. 

Il ne voulait plus être ce gamin pourri-gâté, il valait mieux que ça.

Il s'excusa auprès de ses camarades et s'éclipsa dans une des allées de la bibliothèque. Il chercha un petit livre dont l'auteur était Émeline Stenson. Il était là poussiéreux et flambant neuf. Bien sûr personne ne le lisait, pourquoi faire ?  
Il le prit, le nettoya comme il pu et revint sur ses pas mais pas à sa table non, celle de Granger.  
Il attendit d'abord qu'elle daigne lever sa tête puis devenant impatient l'appela.

« _ Granger. » 

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Quelle féroce lionne elle faisait et il ne parlait pas que de sa chevelure qui partait dans tout les sens. 

« _ Que veux-tu Malefoy ? Je suis occupée si tu ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_ Occupée à espionner les autres à ce que j'ai pu voir. » Elle rougit.

« _ Ne t’inquiètes pas Granger, personne n'est au courant pour ton voyeurisme mais ça ne serait tarder. Tu ferais un piètre espion.

_ Je ne vous espionnais pas, j'étais juste curieuse du sort que tu as lancé, je ne le reconnais pas.

_ Il y a plein de chose que tu ne connais pas à commencer par ceci. » Il posa le livre sur la table.

« _ Tu es assez intelligente pour savoir comment t'en servir. Prête le à Potter quand tu auras fini, Weasley quand à lui est une cause perdue. »

Il retourna à sa table sous les yeux éberlues de ses compagnons.

Hermione quand à elle ne savait pas quoi pensé du geste ainsi que du compliment de Malefoy mais sa curiosité avait été piquet. Elle prit le livre de couverture noire et lu « Coutumes de sorciers et sorcières : comment naviguer dans la société ». Elle le rangea dans sa sacoche se promettant de le lire ce soir. C'était un livre qui pouvait enfin l'aider à comprendre le monde dans lequel elle était entrée.

« _ Tu es sûr de toi Drago ? » Demanda Blaize en regardant autour de lui.

« _ Certain. Ne t'en fais pas personne n'a remarqué, ils sont trop occupés à réviser pour leurs examens.

_ Tu devrais faire plus attention, les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles. Maintenant viens, il est temps d'aller manger j'ai faim.

_ On croirait entendre Crabbe et Goyle. »

Blaize fit la grimace. « _ Je t'en prie ne me compare pas à eux. »

Ils partirent ensemble vers le grande salle, leur ventre criant famine. Ils marchèrent d'un pas léger quand soudainement Drago attrapa Blaize par le bras et le fis se reculer. 

« _ Protego! » Un sort venait d'être jeté sur eux.

« _ Stupide vermisseau ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu pointes ta baguette. » Drago était furieux, ce premier année aurait pu leur faire beaucoup de dégât avec ce Dentesaugmento.

« _ Je suis désolé, je croyais pouvoir maîtriser le sort.

_ Maîtriser un sort ? Ha ! Pense déjà à tenir correctement ta baguette après tu pourras parler de sorts et la magie est interdite dans les couloirs. Veux tu que je t'amène au professeur Rogue ? Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toi.

_C'est bon Drago, je crois qu'il a compris » L’interrompit Pansy, l'enfant était blanc comme un linge.

« _ Tu as de la chance que mon amie vienne à ton secours ou je me serai chargé de ton cas. Vas maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Ces deux amis le regardèrent avec affection.

« _ Qu'y a-t '-il ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? » Il se refusait à lire dans leurs pensées.

« _ C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas entendu ta langue acérée. De voir que l'ancien Drago n'a pas complètement disparu nous fait plaisir et en plus pour nous défendre. C'est un jour à marquer dans les annales ! » Plaisanta Blaize.

Pansy émit un petit rire quand Drago s'empourpra.

« _ Arrêtez de dire des absurdités, je l'ai fais avant tout pour moi. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à l'infirmerie c'est tout.

_ Mais oui bien sûr on te crois. Allé on y va. » Pansy lui souriait tendrement en lui prenant le bras. Drago lui se contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante sous l'oeil rieur de Blaize.

« Au fait, comment as-tu su pour le sort qu'il nous lançait ? » Demanda le basané.

« _ Je l'ai entendu.

_ T'as de sacré oreilles dit-donc. Moi je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

_ Cela t'apprendra à faire plus attention. »

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas leur avouer tout ses secrets. Drago pensa au futur et au fait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il réservait. Il ne croyait pas en la divination mais maintenant que son père n'était plus là pour le guider, il aurait aimé une quelconque intervention pour le mettre sur la bonne voie.   
Il souffla et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Ugh ! Il avait oublié qu'il les avait gominé. Il allait falloir qu'il abandonne cette habitude. Il repoussait ses mèches blondes avec du gel seulement pour faire plaisir à son père, il n'avait plus aucune raisons de le faire à présent.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

Plus qu'un jour et l'année scolaire serait enfin terminée. Les examens finis, les élèves se reposaient enfin. Les sourires se lisaient sur les visages et les rires entendre dans la grande salle.   
Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autre, chacun attendait avec impatience l'annonce du gagnant de la coupe des quatre Maisons.  
Si les points des sabliers disaient vrai alors c'est la Maison Serpentard qui devrait la remporter. Après tout ils avaient travaillé d'arrache pied pour les gagner ces points.  
Mais voilà, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour vous prendre au dépourvu et vous dérober le tapis sous vos pieds.

Dumbledore parla et sous l'incompréhension des élèves accorda la victoire aux Griffondors. Les Serpentards qui jusque là avaient une mine réjouie se retrouvèrent maussades et en colère. Le jeu s'était inversé. La salle remplie de vert et argent devint rouge et or. On entendait plus que le joyeux brouhaha de la Maison des lions. 

Drago lui ne comprenait pas les raisons quelque peu cryptique du directeur de Poudlard. Si à la limite il expliquait en de plus amples détails pourquoi pas. Il pourrait faire son jugement et s'en contenter mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était pas normal voir injuste pour tout ceux qui s'était donné du mal et avait travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit.  
Il serra les points et les dents. Il avait beau avoir changé, sa compétitivité restait la même.

La nourriture apparue sur la table, les Serpentards mangèrent sans entrain et encore certains ne touchèrent presque pas à leur assiette. Pour eux Dumbledore faisait encore du favoritisme. 

N'ayant pas très faim, Drago se dépêcha de finir son plat.

« _ Pansy, Blaize ne m'attendez pas j'ai des choses à faire ce soir. »

Il se dépêcha de sortir en direction des donjons. Une fois arrivé à son dortoir il jeta un sort de légèreté sur sa malle et la rapetissa pour la mettre dans sa poche. Puis il ressortit en courant jusqu'aux escaliers qui menait au septième étage. Arrivé en face de la tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls, il sortit un petit journal écrit par D. Bern, qu'il avait trouvé accidentellement dans la librairie: les secrets de Poudlard. 

Il s'arrêta à la page qui l'intéressait c'est à dire celle qui décrivait la salle secrète qui se situait à cet étage. Il lu qu'il fallait passer trois fois devant en pensant à ce dont on avait besoin pour faire apparaître la porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit ce qui était demandé. 

Je veux voir tout les secrets que tu caches. Montre moi tout les objets, tout les livres que tu possèdes. Pensa-t'-il.

Et comme par magie la porte se manifesta. Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'agrandit quand il entra. Des allées immenses de livres et des objets de toute sorte s'offraient à lui. L'exaltation s'empara de lui. Quelle excellente découverte. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ces trouvailles. Bien sûr après un rapide coup d’œil, il remarqua que rien n'était rangé comme il se devait. Drago sortit sa malle, l'agrandit puis l'ouvrit.

« _ Accio livres de magie de sang. »

De vieux livres poussiéreux virent à sa rencontre. Il les feuilleta et ne prit que ceux qui l’intéressait se demandant si la magie rouge pouvait renforcer les barrières mises en place au manoir. Il en fit de même avec ceux élémentaires dont il en prit quatre, il devait pratiquer son nouveau don après tout. Il continua son tour en prenant des bouquins par-ci par-là. Il trouva même de vieilles pièces de monnaie qui valait sûrement une fortune à l'heure actuelle, des baguettes magiques, une collection de vieux vêtements, des bijoux et d'autres choses dont il ne voyait pas encore l'utilisation.   
Sale et les joues rouges, il était content des objets qu'il avait déniché dont un gros grimoire de potions rares et l'une des premières éditions de Poudlard : une histoire. Ce livre devait être presque aussi vieux que le château lui même. Il regorgeait sûrement d'anecdotes juteuses. Il était certain qu'au fil du temps des pans entier avait été retiré. 

C'était décidé cette salle allait devenir son nouveau repère secret. Il s'étira en baillant et lança Tempus pour savoir quel heure il était. Elle lui indiquait 1h33 du matin. Pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué. Il se nettoya avec Tergeo et reprit le chemin de sa chambre sans se faire prendre par Rusard. Il faudrait qu'il expérimente si il pouvait dormir dans cet endroit. 

Arrivé au dortoir, il se déshabilla et alla prendre une douche bien chaude. Il se décontracta et se laissa aller sous le jet d'eau en soupirant de contentement. Il pourrait y passer des heures dans ce cocon de vapeur chaude, ça le réconfortait tellement.  
Quand il sortit c'est à peine si il se sécha correctement, ses forces l'avaient quitté.   
Il ne remarqua pas la position en boule de Nott ou encore les ronflement de Goyle, il se vautra dans son lit pour s'engouffrer sous les couvertures. Son chat qui s'était réveillé à ses pas traînant se colla à lui pour se rendormir. 

Ce ne fut que le matin à 7h30 qu'il fut secoué par Blaize. D'abord ronchon il enfoui sa tête sous les draps.

« _ Allez Drago réveil toi ou tu vas être en retard pour le petit déjeuné. Tu dormiras dans le train si tu es encore fatigué. »

Drago gémit puis avec difficulté se leva sous les rires de ses camarades de chambre.

« _ Par Merlin Drago, tu verrais ta tête ! Tes cheveux sont dans un état, on dirait un nid d'oiseau. »

Le blondinet gémit de nouveau, ils parlaient trop fort et il voulait encore dormir. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'avait dormit que 6h sacre bleu.   
Ahhh... Pourquoi une telle injustice. Il regarda de nouveau son oreiller. C'était tellement tentant, Osiris lui ne se privait pas. Il relâcha un soupir et après une énième remontrance de Blaize, alla dans la salle de bain se changer et se coiffer. Il ne se déshabillait plus dans sa chambre depuis qu'il avait sentit les regards de ses camarades sur sa peau. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise. C'est vrai qu'il avait subtilement changé physiquement et ses camarades l'avait remarqué mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le mater sous toutes les coutures. Pourtant il se demandait à quoi il allait ressembler au moment de l'adolescence. Il penchait plutôt vers androgyne. Soit, il mit Osiris dans sa cage en revenant de la grande salle. Sa malle déjà en poche il ne lui restait plus qu'à monter dans les calèches. 

Du coin de l'oeil il aperçu Granger avec Potter à ses côté comme un bon chien de garde. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui le jaugea puis d'un signe de tête lui dit merci. Drago haussa un sourcil, pourquoi le remerciait-elle ?

Elle lui montra le petit livre de la bibliothèque. Il espérait qu'elle ne se fasse pas de mauvaises idées. Il lui avait présenté se livre car elle ne connaissait pas les us et coutumes du monde qu'elle aurait dû connaître depuis sa naissance et parce qu'elle se faisait moquer par ses compères. Ce n'était en aucun cas une proposition d'amitié. 

Enfin c'était Granger, allez savoir ce qu'elle pensait et non il ne voulait pas savoir les détails de sa vie. Il avait déjà assez de mal à se concentrer sur quelques voix sans que son cerveau ne parte en vrille. C'est donc après un petit laps de temps qu'il lui rendit l'appareil puis se tourna pour monter en voiture. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et de dormir.

Ce qu'il fit une fois à bord du train. Sa migraine dû aux cris d'excitation des élèves n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Il airait aimé voyager seul mais c'était sans compté sur ses deux camarades qui le rejoignirent dans son compartiment. Ils le laissèrent tranquille jusqu'en milieu de chemin et ensuite le bombardèrent de question : 

« _ Où étais-tu hier soir ?

_ Dans une salle de classe vide.

_ Qu'as-tu fait ? 

_ J'ai pratiqué des sorts que j'ai vu dans un bouquins de la librairie.

_ A quelle heure es-tu rentré te coucher ?

_ Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je ne me rappelle pas.

... »

C'était de la pure curiosité rien de plus mais il leur mentit quand même. Il ne voulait pas dévoiler sa cachette aussi tôt dans leurs années à Poudlard. 

Arrivé à la gare, il vit sa mère qui l'attendait sagement. Drago souffla discrètement. La société voulait qu'une femme porte le deuil au moins un an. Cela n'enlevait en rien la beauté froide de Narcissa Malefoy reine de la mode. Ces yeux bleus glacial empêchait même tout prétendant de l'importuner. Elle ne souriait pas et se fichait royalement des rumeurs à son sujet. Le regard des autres ne l'atteignait pas, seul contait son fils pour lequel elle s'abaissa pour recevoir un baiser sur la joue. 

Enfin réunis, les deux membres de la même famille s'empressèrent de partir.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 : (partie 1)

De retour chez lui, Drago n'eut pas le temps de se reposer. Robert Taylor et sa nouvelle comptable Stéphanie Parker, qu'il avait réussit à chiper à son ancienne compagnie, ne le laissèrent pas tranquille une minute. Sa mère, qui avait fait pas mal de travail lors de son absence à Poudlard, lui fit un résumé de tout ce qu'ils avaient entreprit. Taylor ou Parker n'intervenant que lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas leurs actions. 

En gros, un grand nettoyage de printemps s'était opéré dans les entreprises Malefoy. Après maintes inspections, une vingtaine d'employé avaient reçu leurs dus ainsi que des remerciements avant d'être renvoyé pour fraude, incompétence professionnelle, absentéisme ou encore harcèlement moral ou sexuel...

Ils avaient également découvert que Lucius pratiquait le braconnage de créatures magiques. Narcissa mit immédiatement un terme à cette barbarie et appela les aurors pour faire arrêter les intermédiaires connus.

Bref, quand Drago ne travaillait pas en tant que Lord Malefoy dans maintenant l'ancien bureau de son père, il s'appliquait à apprendre et pratiquer plusieurs sorts sur des cibles, entraînait son corps au combat avec un tuteur, apprenait à manipuler son pouvoir de l'eau et brassait des potions avec Rogue en plus de son occlumencie.   
Et quand son emplois du temps le permettait et aussi pour éviter les crises d'anxiété, il allait faire un tour de vol sur son balai et s'employait à redécouvrir son manoir.

C'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, il se dégourdissait les jambes à la recherche de nouveaux passages secrets ou pièces secrètes en compagnie d'Osiris.  
Aujourd'hui, il décida d'aller dans l'aile Ouest du manoir dans la cave à vin. 

Pourquoi la cave à vin ? Parce qu'il savait qu'il y avait plusieurs ouvertures. Il y était entré quand il était petit lors d'une partie de cache-cache. L'un des passages menait aux cuisines, l'autre vers la forêt par contre le dernier il ne savait pas. C'était son but de découvrir ce qu'était le troisième chemin.

« _ Aberto. »

D'un mouvement de la main il ouvrit la porte de la cave. Il descendit les escalier et marcha jusque derrière le tonneau qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce sur la droite. Il retira la pleinte du mur et actionna le mécanisme à tirette, ce qui ouvrit un accès sur un corridor. Le garçon et le chat s'avancèrent dans le noir. Ils furent guidés par des flambeaux qui s'allumèrent d'eux même. 

À la fin du tunnel, Drago regarda curieusement la porte en bois où était gravé un serpent menaçant. Osiris se mit à feuler.

« _ Allons Osiris, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. » Son chat très protecteur pouvait se montrer sensible quand il le voulait.

« _ Alohomora. » Il réessaya plusieurs fois mais rien ne marcha, au final il fit appel à un elfe.

« _ Dobby ! Dobby où es-tu, j'ai besoin de toi. » l'elfe apparu sans crier gare ce qui fit sursauter Drago.

« _ Maître à demander Dobby. » La petite créature regarda autour d'elle en agitant ses oreilles. Le lieu ne lui plu mais alors pas du tout.

« _ Dobby, j'ai besoin que tu ouvres cette porte. Tu peux le faire n'est-ce pas ?

_ Maître ne devrait pas être ici, c'est dangereux, très dangereux.

_ Connais-tu cet endroit Dobby ? »

L'elfe hocha la tête.

« _ Dobby venait avec l'ancien maître. Drago Malefoy ne devrait pas être ici. » Répéta-t'-il. 

Drago regarda son elfe de maison, l'évaluant quelques instants.

« _ Ouvre la porte Dobby, c'est un ordre. Si ce qui est à l'intérieur est effectivement dangereux alors il faut s'en débarrasser. »

Dobby gémit de nouveau mais n’obéis pas. Drago se mit au niveau de l'elfe qui se recula de peur d'être frappé.

« _ Écoutes moi bien Dobby, je n'ai pas l'intention d'utiliser les artefacts dans cette pièce. Je sais qu'ils sont maléfiques et que père les collectionnait. Je veux les détruire si cela est possible. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas ouvrir cette porte je demanderai à un autre elfe. Alors que vas-tu faire ? »

La créature se recroquevilla un peu sur elle même avant de lever une main et de claquer des doigts.  
Le serpent hissa et tourna trois fois chassant sa queue avant que l'on entende un cliquetis et que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Osiris qui jusque là se lavait tranquillement dans l'attente que son maître fasse quelque chose, recommença à miauler dangereusement avec le poils hérissé et les griffes sorties.

« _ Je comprends Osiris, tu ressens la noirceur de ce qui ce trouve là dedans. Dobby appel mère et amène là ici au plus vite. »

L'elfe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.  
Pendant ce temps, Drago entra doucement dans la pièce illuminée seulement par le Lumos de sa baguette.

« _ Ignite. » Dit-il en trouvant une torche. Il alluma les autres de la même façon.

« _ Drago ?!

_ Je suis ici mère » Il se trouvait près d'une peinture qui semblait vouloir aspirer toute la lumière.

« _ Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dobby n'a rien voulu me dire. Drago qu'elle est cette pièce ?

_ Je crois avoir trouvé une des caches secrète de père et elle n'est pas remplie de simples babioles. »

Narcissa regarda les bijoux déposés sur des draps de satin violet, les fioles entreposées dans des cases en bois, les armes ainsi que les miroirs et les tableaux.

« _ Surtout ne touchez à rien mère, nous ne savons pas ce qui pourrait arriver si l'un d'entre eux venait à s'activer. »

Narcissa prit à cœur les mots de son fils puis s'approcha d'une vitrine. Choquée elle inspira fortement et se recula en cherchant un appuis de son bras.

« _ Mère, qu'y-a-t '-il ? » Demanda Drago en lui prenant la main. 

« _ C'est la baguette de Bellatrix. » Dit-elle en chuchotant. Elle ne comprenait pas, la baguette aurait dû être confisquée lors de l'arrestation de a sœur. Que faisait-elle ici ?

« _ Et le journal ? » Drago pointa le calepin noir du menton

« _ Est-il aussi à tante Bella ?

_ Je... Je ne sais pas. Ton père ne me parlait que rarement de ses affaires encore moins de ses visites chez Barjow et Beurk. Une boutique dans l'allée des ombres qui se spécialise dans la magie noire. » Expliqua-t-elle quand le visage de Drago se fit curieux.

« _ Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Qu'avait donc ton père dans la tête pour stocker ces reliques au manoir? Il aurait pu nous tuer. »

Narcissa pris une décision en pensant au sort qui les attendait si elles venaient à être trouvées. La famille Malefoy avait déjà mauvaise réputation à cause des choix de Lucius, elle ne ferait pas les même erreurs que lui. Sa famille ne serait pas complètement noir ni blanche, elle serait entre les deux. Il était temps d'en finir avec le passé noir de son mari.   
C'est avec détermination qu'elle ordonna à quatre elfes de maison Inky, Typy, Mapy et Dobby d'emmener tout ce que contenait la pièce dehors sur la terrasse et d'y allumer un grand feu.   
Elle regarda une dernière fois vers la vitrine qui contenais le carnet et le bout de bois tordu avant de se tourner vers son fils.

« _ Drago est-ce la seule pièce que tu as découvert ou y en a-t '-il d'autre ?

_ Il y en a une autre mais celle-ci ne contient pas d'objets maléfique seulement des objets noirs. Je pense qu'il ne sont dangereux que si on les utilise à des fins néfastes. Il serait plus prudent d'appeler oncle Séverus, il saura quoi faire avec tout ça. 

_ Tu as raison un avis de plus ne serait pas de trop. »

Sur-ce elle marcha en direction de la cheminée et appela son ami une main dans les flammes.

« _ Séverus m'entends-tu ?

_ Qu'y a-t '-il Narcissa ?

_ J'ai besoin de toi au manoir, c'est urgent.

_ Drago ?

_ Oui et non... Nous avons découvert les caches secrètes de Lucius. Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour identifier certaines potions et artefacts qui pourraient être dangereux. Peux-tu venir ?

_ Je serai là dans 20 minutes. 

_ Merci Séverus, tu nous sauves la vie. À bientôt dans ce cas. »

Elle retira sa main puis demanda à Drago où se trouvait la seconde pièce.

« _ Dans l'aile Est derrière la tapisserie représentant l'arbre monde Yggdrasil. »

Quand Rogue arriva Narcissa était déjà très agitée par les cris que produisaient les objets détruits par le feu purifiant elfique.

« _ Séverus enfin te voilà. 

_ Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ici. Quels sont ces cris ?

_ Regarde par toi même, dit-elle en montrant la cours. Nous avons déjà commencer la destruction de la précieuse collection de Lucius. Il y en a encore une qui nous attend au deuxième étage, Drago va nous y conduire. »

Rogue contempla le spectacle au travers la fenêtre. Les volutes de fumées noires accompagnées de visages distordus montaient vers le ciel. Certaines peintures crachaient du sang qui bouillonnait dans les flammes. Un cercle magique de protection fait de sel empêchait le plus gros des maléfices de se répandre et d'attaquer mais certains arrivaient à s'échapper. 

« _ Il faudra pratiquer un rituel de purification si tu ne veux pas que les résidus maléfiques restent et se dispersent dans ton domaine. 

_ Je le sais Severus, c'est aussi pour cela que je t'ai appelé. Allons-y maintenant. »

Elle prit sa robe entre ses mains et marcha en direction de l'aile Est où les attendait Drago.

« _ Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé les aurors ? Ils ont des lieux prévus à cet effet.

_ Crois-tu qu'ils nous auraient laissé tranquille alors que cela fait des années qu'ils cherchent à nous salir. Pour eux nous sommes des proies faciles à présent, ils n'attendent qu'une opportunité pour nous mettre à mal.

_ Lucius n'étant plus là pour leurs graisser la patte ils n'ont plus aucunes raisons de vous protéger.

_ Malheureusement ses actions n'ont fait qu'empirer nos affaires. Ils savent que nous avons des choses à cacher. Ils ne tarderont pas à venir fouiller chaque recoin du manoir, c'est pour cela que tout doit être terminer avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »

Tout deux se retrouvèrent devant la tapisserie magnifique et colorée d'Yggdrasil, un gigantesque frêne toujours vert qui représentait l'axe du monde et autour du quel était disposé neuf monde.  
Cet arbre possédait trois racines qui plongeait dans trois mondes.  
La première racine naissait dans la source d'Hvergelmir dans Niflheim. Un serpent appelé Niddhog, gardait jalousement cette source tout en rongeant la racine pour la détruire.  
La deuxième racine prenait naissance dans la fontaine de Mimir dans Midgard. L'eau de cette fontaine était la source de toute la sagesse. Elle est gardée par un géant et abrite la tête du dieu Mimir qui détient les secrets du monde.  
La troisième racine atteignait le puit d'Urd, en Asgard, gardé par les Nornes, trois vieilles femmes très sages qui décidaient du destin des être et des dieux.

« _ Drago, nous sommes arrivés, es tu là ?

_ Oui mère, vous pouvez entrer c'est ouvert. »

Ils écartèrent la lourde tenture pour passer dans la salle contenant les artefacts noirs.  
Séverus les examina d'un œil acéré s'attardant sur les potions et sur une boîte dont la gravure d'arbre lui faisait penser à celle que possédait Drago sur sa poitrine il y a quelques mois de cela. Au dessus de cet arbre était inscrit « Intus est secretum magica ». Il ouvrit la boîte pour n'y trouver qu'une simple perle nacrée, ce qui le rendit confus. La toucher aurait dû l'activer à moins que...

« _ Drago... La première fois que tu es venu ici, as-tu touché cette perle ? »

Le garçon ne répondit rien, il se contenta de baisser la tête d'un air coupable.

« _ Enfant stupide ! Sais-tu ce que tu as fais ! »

Drago sursauta, ses mains triturant le bout de son pull.  
Il détestait quand Séverus était en colère contre lui et puis ce n'est pas comme si il avait fait exprès de toucher ce truc infernal, elle l'avait envoûté.

« _ Explique moi Séverus, est-ce que c'est grave ?

_ Si je ne me trompe pas, cette perle est un répertoire de magie ancienne ou un grimoire si tu préfère et ton fils en a acquis le contenu.

_ Drago est-ce que c'est vrai ? » Narcissa n'en revenait pas, que lui avait-il prit de faire cela.

« _ Est-ce que cela t'affecte d'une certaine manière ?

_ Je vois des choses dans mes rêves et parfois quand j'ouvre un livre, touche un objet, des images viennent dans ma tête... Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je...

_ Que tu l'ais fait exprès ou non n'a pas d'importance. Ce qu'il faut faire maintenant c'est d'empêcher ces connaissances de tomber entre de mauvaises mains. »

Les billes noires de Séverus transperçaient Drago de part en part à tel point que le garçon commençait à se tortiller.

« _ Que peut-on faire, il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour inverser le processus !

_ Je ne pense pas Narcissa, à moins que ne veuille tuer ton fils et encore nous ne sommes pas certains que cela marcherait. »

La jeune femme leva les bras au ciel d'exaspération.

« _ Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de venir seul ici Drago ?

_ Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès maman, c'est la Maison qui m'a montré cette pièce

_ La mai... » Narcissa se pinça l'arrête du nez et expira fortement.

« _ Et est-ce que la Maison t'a montré autre chose ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« _ Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » S'énerva sa mère.

« _ Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas !

_ Tient donc et depuis quand écoutes-tu une maison ?!

_ Assez tout les deux ! Interrompit Séverus. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as découvert.

_ Un autel dans les sous-sols du Manoir. C'est la que l'on peut renforcer ou modifier les barrières protectrices du domaine.

_ Mais pas seulement n'est-ce pas ? » Drago secoua la tête.

« _ N'ai pas peur c'est très important, qu'as-tu fais d'autre ?

_ Les barrières étaient sans dessus-dessous, alors elle m'a montré comment les rétablir avec un rituel de sang.

_ Fascinant.

_ Fascinant ! Séverus, ce manoir manipule mon fils.

_ Du calme Narcissa, il ne lui arrivera rien, elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il est son héritier. Tu peux communiquer avec elle pas vrai.

_ Oui mais le plus souvent sous forme d'image, la Maison ne voulait pas que vous soyez en colère. 

_ C'est elle qui t'as guidée vers la perle. Cela aurait pu t'être fatale, tu saignais abondamment pendant la première semaine de ton coma. Si ce n'est mes potions pour réapprovisionner ton sang, tu ne serais plus là à l'heure qu'il est. »

Le blondinet déglutit. Il est vrai qu'il aurait pu mourir à ce moment là mais il croyait en la maison comme il croyait en la magie. Elle ne lui ferait aucuns mal. Il avait confiance en elle.

Séverus souffla, il décida de prendre quelques livres et les potions avec lui. Le reste n'étant pas un danger imminent mais plutôt des héritages en quelque sorte, comme des grimoires, des peintures et des pierres précieuses, il conseilla de les déplacer dans un lieu où la magie noire était autorisée comme la France, la Russie...  
Drago qui n'avait été en vacance qu'en France, la terre natale de ses ancêtres, se dit qu'il aimerait bien voyager dans tout ces pays quand il serait plus grand.

Quand ils eurent terminé leurs explorations du lieu, ils ressortirent juste à temps pour être accueilli par Dobby qui tenait un carnet noir dans ses petites mains. Le seul artefact qui n'avait pas brûlé. Narcissa le prit pour le mettre dans son bureau, personne mis à part sa famille ne viendrait le trouver ici.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 : (partie 2)

Ils se préparèrent ensuite tout les trois pour le rituel de purification.  
Ils installèrent des sacs de sel aux quatre coins du domaine avec des rames de sauge et des bassines d'eau puis revinrent au manoir.   
Ils entourèrent le feu encore allumé de sel et jetèrent la sauge dans les flammes. La fumée leur piquait les yeux mais ils continuèrent leurs prières jusqu'à ce que l'eau au pied du cercle devienne de la boue.

L'odeur de sauge se sentait de partout, le vent qui s'était intensifié, diminua pour laisser place à une douce brise. Le feu lui s'éteignit.  
L'énergie qui jusque là était comme entachée était si pure et si forte qu'il amena un sourire d'euphorie sur le visage des trois sorciers.

C'était comme si ils voyait le manoir pour la première fois, illuminé et propre.  
La puissante magie de la terre reprenait ses droits, les plantes étaient plus vivifiantes, la forêt semblait plus vivante et avec un peu de chance ils étaient sûr que des plantes magiques avaient poussé.

Le rituel terminé, ils nettoyèrent tout puis se purifièrent dans un bain salé parfumé à la sauge et au romarin. Ils se réunirent autour d'une tasse de thé apaisés et sereins. 

Séverus se laissa aller, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle béatitude. Même Poudlard qui pourtant était plus vieille ne lui offrait pas un tel bien être. Peut-être à cause des rituels qui ne se faisait plus depuis que Dumbledore avait prit la direction. Beaucoup de choses avaient disparu ou étaient interdites depuis sa prise de pouvoir. Ce vieux fou savait y faire, il voulait un monde de magie blanche, l'Angleterre était bien partie pour. Mis à part les pure-sang, qui étaient pour la plupart des Mangemorts, personne ne s'opposait à lui. Pourtant il fallait bien qu'il y ait un milieu, la magie l'exigeait. 

« _ Séverus, à quoi penses-tu dans un moment si paisible ? » L'interrompit dans ses songes Narcissa.

« _ Cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis pas sentit aussi bien. Depuis Lily en fait.

_ Je comprends mais c'est du passé, à présent tu dois essayer de refaire ta vie. » Dit-elle en reposant sa tasse. 

« _ Excusez-moi mais qui est Lily ? » Demanda Drago curieux.

« _ Lily Potter née Evans, une vieille amie tuée par celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.

_ Potter ? Comme Harry Potter ?

_ Oui comme ton ennemi, c'est sa mère. Une des personnes les plus gentille et sincère que j'ai connu.

_ Si elle était si gentille elle t'aurait pardonné tes erreurs Séverus. »

Il souffla et fit un geste de la main.

« _ Cessons cette discussion, elle n'est plus là à présent. Il ne reste plus que son fils.

_ Si elle vous était si chère, pourquoi êtes-vous si dur envers Potter mon oncle ?

_ Oui Séverus expliques lui.

_ Disons que son père ne pensait qu'à intimider et brutaliser les autres juste pour attirer l'attention. Des farces qu'ils appelaient ça. 

_ Je ne pense pas que Potter soit pareil mon oncle. Je l'ai observé depuis que je suis rentré à Poudlard en avril et rien ne m'a fait croire qu'il cherchait de l'attention. Je dirai même qu'il la fuie. »

Son parrain le regarda avec un sourcil levé et sa mère avait un sourire en coin. 

« _ Depuis quand défends-tu Potter ?

_ Je ne le défends pas, je dit les faits. C'est ce que vous m'avez appris. Ne laissez pas votre rancune vous voiler la vérité. Si elle prend le dessus alors vous serez misérable toute votre vie.

_ Tu parles comme un sage tout à coup.

_ J'ai vu plus d'horreur et d'amour que n'importe qui... Je sais voir quand quelque chose vous attriste, pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour ça.

_ Si tu pouvais toujours être aussi sage.

_ Mais je le suis. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis l'incident et la mort de père. Être Lord Malefoy m'a appris à ne pas me fier aux apparences. Taylor et Parker ont confronté leurs vues à la mienne et j'ai trouvé que je n'était qu'un gamin capricieux qui se prenait pour le centre du monde.

_ Oh Drago...

_ Non mère il fallait me mettre face à la réalité pour penser objectivement. Je n'avais pas les connaissances nécessaires en économie ou en politique mais cela est en train de changer tout comme mon opinion sur les moldus. Je ne suis pas idiot mère, mon oncle. J'ai écouté, lu et vu à quel point ils ont avancé. Savez-vous qu'ils sont allés sur la lune ? C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas. Ils ont trouvé leur propre magie et j'aimerai les comprendre. »

Narcissa se leva de table. On lui avait appris à penser que les pure-sang étaient la crème de la crème. Elle ne regardait les moldus que comme des êtres de rang inférieur. Comment son fils pouvait penser autrement. 

« _ Tu n'y pense pas...

_ Si mère, l'interrompit-il, il le faut, cela devient une nécessité. De plus j'ai l'intention d'investir dans quelques une de leurs entreprises comme le faisait père malgré sont aversion pour leur race. Peut-on même dire que c'est une race différente, leur sang est aussi rouge que le notre. 

_ Cela suffit tu vas trop loin !

_ Non mère, je sais que vous avez peur, moi aussi je ne vous le cacherai pas, mais s'il vous plaît il est temps de faire un effort dans l'autre direction. Les sang-pure s'étiolent, ils deviennent de plus en plus bête ou ont des déformations physiques. J'ai eu de la chance mère mais Millicent, Grégory, Vincent pour en nommer quelques uns, n'en ont pas eu autant. »

Sa mère le regardait avec les larmes aux yeux tandis que Drago s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre les mains.

« _ Maman je vous en pris. » Drago lui parla comme à un animal apeuré.

« _ Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être amie avec eux, juste de les supporter comme vous le faite actuellement. 

_ Cela va à l'encontre de tout ce que nous avons appris.

_ Oui.

_ Et nous deviendrons les parias de la société.

_ Ce ne sont que des connaissances mère, nous nous ferons d'autres amis et le monde est grand nous pouvons aller où nous voulons quand nous voulons. »

Narcissa inspira profondément avant de se retourner vers le jardin. Abandonner tous ce qu'elle avait maintenant pour aller à l'aventure était un grand pas, que disait-elle une folie. C'était un nouveau départ. 

« _ Qui t'as appris à parler et agir ainsi ? 

_ Vous mère. Je vous observe depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. »

Narcissa se mit à rire, quel flatteur son fils faisait.

Séverus qui jusque là s'était contenté de regarder sans agir parla. Il connaissait son amie, elle ferait tout pour rendre Drago heureux. Il lui fallait juste un coup de pouce et la direction que prenait la famille Malefoy lui plaisait. Lucius devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

« _ Drago à raison Cissa. Votre position à changé à partir du moment où vous avez décidé de ne plus suivre la politique instaurée par Lucius. Vous vous êtes distancés de ses collègues jusqu'à en faire arrêter quelques uns. Ma protection seule ne vous procure aucune sécurité, vous n'êtes plus aussi sauf que vous l'étiez auparavant.

_ Que veux-tu dire Séverus ? » Demanda Narcissa ébranlée.

« _ Les voix de plusieurs familles de magie noire se sont faites entendre à qui voulait bien prêter l'oreille. Les choix que vous avez fait au Magenmagot en ont contrarié plus d'un. 

_ Nous prenons en compte les avis qui nous importe mon oncle et nous ne prenons pas de décisions sans y réfléchir à l'avance.

_ Et j'en suis ravi mais vous devriez faire attention. Vous laissez Taylor et moi même, des sang-mêlés, vous aider. Pour eux il s'agit d'une trahison.

_ Ce n'est pas comme si nous vous avions donné le champs libre pour diriger la Maison Malefoy à notre place. Bien au contraire, Nott et Parkinson cherchent à nous amadouer pour tirer avantage de nous. Je l'ai lu dans leurs pensées lors de Lammas chez les Goyle. 

_ Drago je t'avais dit de ne plus le faire. » Réprimanda Narcissa qui avait repris sa place.

« _ Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais éteindre ou allumer ce don à volonté mère. Je ne peux pas le contrôler correctement quand il y a trop de monde. »

Le silence s'installa, chacun perdu dans leurs pensées. Narcissa devait remettre ses priorités en ordre. Si son fils voulait vraiment être en contact avec des moldus, alors elle allait devoir changer plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle se demandait même si ils devait rester en Angleterre vu la tournure que les événements prenait.

Ce qui tombait bien car Séverus lui se demandait comment il allait réussir à les convaincre de partir du pays. Avec le retour programmé de Voldemort les choses s'avéraient plus compliqués que prévue. Il ne voulait pas voir cette famille prise entre deux étaux comme lui l'était à présent.

Quant à Drago, qui avait du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit mis à part sa mère, Séverus, Pansy et Blaize, ne voulait pas retourner à Poudlard, un endroit qui ne lui apprenait rien de son héritage. Il avait comprit que la magie noire n'était pas mauvaise mais pouvait être considérée comme maléfique à cause de l'usage que l'on en faisait. Pourtant il en était de même avec la magie blanche qui pouvait vous rendre tout aussi addictif et destructeur. Sa magie, et il écoutait toujours sa magie au grand dam de son père, lui disait que les deux étaient liés comme l'ombre ne pouvait être séparé de la lumière. La magie à l'origine n'avait ni de blanc ni de noir, elle était unie et puissante. C'était au temps de Merlin et des fondateurs. Puis il y eu des guerres et la politique et tout est partit en vrille. 

Aujourd'hui il ne voyait aucun avenir pour lui en Angleterre. Elle recelait encore de beaux secrets bien dissimulés mais le monde aussi et il voulait voir le monde. En fait il voulait faire tellement de choses qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait aider à déchiffrer les mystère des temples d’Égypte, il voulait créer une ferme environnementale pour les animaux et les plantes dirigées seulement par des Magizoologistes expérimentés, il voulait amener certaines technologies moldu dans le monde magique, il voulait créer un département de liaison entre les gobelins, les centaures, les sirènes, les vampires, les loup-garous... bref il voulait refaire le monde mais son mini-moi diabolique n'était pas au niveau des grands manitous donc il devrait se contenter de proposer et de financer. Il en avait les moyens à présent d'autant plus que les investissements de son père dans le monde moldu lui donnait une rentrée d'argent considérable.

Enfin... Il essayerait de voir ce que donnerait sa deuxième année d'école sinon il partirait.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 :

C'est en feuilletant un album du côté de la famille de sa mère que Drago se posa la question. Qui était l'héritier des Black ? En sachant que Sirius était en prison et que oncle Arcturus était mort il y a peu de temps, il devrait être l'héritier de droit, non ?

Il sortit de la bibliothèque privée et alla voir sa mère qui travaillait dans son bureau. La porte était ouverte signifiant que Narcissa ne travaillait sur rien de bien important. Drago toqua à la porte et entra. La pièce était de couleur bleu ciel et crème avec des filigranes argentés sur les murs. Un canapé de cuire marron foncé reposait sur le mur de droite, au dessus un tableau de paysage en mouvement. Sa mère ne mettait pas de portrait parce qu'elle les trouvait trop curieux. Qui sait quels secrets ils pourraient dévoiler. À l'opposé se trouvait une armoire ébène remplie de dossier, de livres, de parchemins... Enfin devant la fenêtre se tenait un immense secrétaire où l'on pouvait voir la jeune femme travailler.

« _ Mère ? » Il attendit sur le canapé qu'elle finisse son parchemin. 

Elle leva la tête au bout de cinq minutes, les légendes sur les baguettes ainsi que leur fabrication l'intéressait particulièrement. Elle aimait se perdre dans la signification des bois et des animaux quand elle n'avait pas un bon roman sous la main. Elle pouvait imaginer la sensation que procurait la peau ou la fourrure de l'animal sous ses doigts. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait été Magizoologiste malheureusement elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle ne regrettait pas sa décision de se marier à Lucius, après tout elle jouissait de grands avantages à être la matriarche Malefoy en plus d'aimer son mari. Elle ferma les yeux un instant avant de s'adresser à son fils.

« _ Drago... Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Demanda-t'-elle en zyeutant le classeur dans les bras de son fils.

« _ Excusez-moi de vous déranger mère mais j'ai une question à vous poser. » Narcissa hocha sa caboche tandis que Drago s'approcha en ouvrant le dossier de velours. Il montra une des personnes sur une photo qui ressemblait fortement à tante Bellatrix.

« _ Qui est cette personne ? Il est écrit Andromeda Black mais je ne connais personne d'autre que tante Bellatrix. »

Les yeux de Narcissa devinrent triste à l'évocation de ce nom.

« _ Où as-tu eu cette album Drago ? » L'image lui évoquait des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Bien qu'elle souriaient toutes les trois sur la photographie mouvante à cette époque, c'était aussi leur dernier jour ensemble avant que Andromeda décide de les abandonner pour rejoindre son actuel mari. Elle avait aimé sa sœur, elle l'aimait toujours pour ressentir une si forte douleur en regardant son visage.

« _ Mère ? » Drago l'avait appelé plusieurs fois en remarquant qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas. Narcissa soupira et sorti de ses songes.

« _ Puis-je savoir qui c'est ? Elle semble être importante à vos yeux. 

_ Hm... On peut dire ça. Je croyais que toutes les photos de ma sœur avaient été détruites. Oh Lucius... » Son mari avait sûrement sauvé quelques clichés lors du bannissement de sa sœur par ses parents. Il savait que ça lui ferait du mal de ne plus avoir de souvenir d'elle. C'est un des côtés que personne à par sa famille ne connaissait: sa sensibilité cachée derrière un masque hautain et froid.  
Elle caressa du bout du doigt le visage d'Andromeda.  
Drago lui laissa du temps sachant que ce moment devait être spécial pour sa mère.

« _ Il s'agit de ma sœur aînée Androméda. Elle a été déshérité quand elle s'est enfuie pour épouser son mari actuel, Ted Tonks un né-moldu. Elle a subi le même sort que mon cousin Sirius. » Sa voix était douce presque sourde.

« _ Celui qui est à Azcaban ?

_ Oui. » Narcissa cligna plusieurs fois et pris une inspiration.

Drago mordilla ses lèvres, il ne savait pas comment demander à sa mère si il était bien l'héritier légal des Black quand juste l'évocation de sa famille la mettait dans un état désemparé.

« _ Dis-moi tout Drago. Pourquoi as-tu sortit le vieil album ?

_ Pour savoir qui était ma famille.

_ Et ?

_ Je suis un Malefoy mais aussi un Black de par votre sang. Ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est si je suis l'héritier légitime de l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black. » 

Narcissa le regarda hébétée un instant avant de répondre.

« _ En théorie oui. Il faudrait voir le gobelin responsable des coffres et affaires des Black. Pourquoi ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit il y a plusieurs jours j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur mon héritage et je suis en partie un Black mère et je ne souhaite pas voir nos coffres et nos propriétés entre les mains du Ministère si je peux l'éviter. Père en serait horrifié.

_ Je peux comprendre. Laisse moi envoyer un message à la banque et nous irons de ce pas à Gringott. »

La plume à peine posée sur le bout de papier que Narcissa envoya le message par hibou. 

« _ Mère... Pourriez-vous m'apprendre la magie des Black ? »

Narcissa regarda son fils intensément avant de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil en face de Drago. 

« _ Sais-tu ce que tu demandes Drago ? » Il secoua la tête.

« _ Comme tu le sais déjà les Malefoy sont des duellistes en plus de se spécialiser dans les barrières de protections et les potions. Si les Malefoy préfèrent la défense alors les Black eux privilégie l'offense. Ils considères leurs adversaires comme des proies et ils ne lâche pas prise tant qu'ils ne les ont pas tuées. Retiens bien ceci, les Black sont des tueurs et des espions qui se spécialisent dans la magie du sang. Es-tu prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour devenir un monstre. »

Drago déglutit. Il est vrai qu'il souhaitait faire en sorte que son héritage ne disparaisse pas mais de la à devenir un tueur... Il savait que tôt ou tard les ennemis de son père allaient le rattraper, il serait obliger de se défendre, il recevait déjà des menaces de mort et les aurors n'avançaient pas dans leur enquête. Tout bien considéré, la meilleur défense n'était-elle pas d'attaquer. Il ne pourrait pas toujours être protégé dans les barrières de son manoir malgré leurs robustesses ou à Poudlard. Un accident était vite arrivé. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si il était obligé d'éliminer la personne en question, juste l'incapacité le temps que les aurors interviennent. Rien que le mot tuer lui donnait un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

« _ Je ne serai peut-être jamais un tueur mais rien ne m'empêche d'apprendre pour me défendre en cas d'attaque. Je crois que je ne saurai ce que veut dire être un Black qu'une fois que nous commencerons l'entraînement.

_ Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi. Je ne serai pas tendre tu en es conscient ?

_ Oui mère. Quand commencerons nous ?

_ Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir à un emplois du temps, tu as déjà tes entraînement en potions avec Séverus sans parler de de ton occlumencie et ton pouvoir élémentaire. Comment avances-tu sur ce sujet ?

_ Très bien mère j'arrive à mieux le contrôler et je pense que je peux aussi contrôler les formes de l'eau. Ce matin j'ai réussi à créer de la vapeur d'eau. Je peux localiser le point d'eau le plus proche, former une barrière d'eau et un bouclier de glace et déplacer certains objets. Il met possible de respirer sous l'eau pour une courte durée et de me déplacer comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je résiste également au froid et je peux créer de petites illusions. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que nous avons trouvé mais je crois qu'il y aura de nouvelles découvertes au fur et à mesure que je grandirai. 

_ C'est extraordinaire tu ne penses pas. J'aurai cru que le sang de fée en toi serait fortement dilué. Tu es sûr qu'il ne sais pas passé autre chose dans la chambre secrète ?

_ Je ne sais pas, j'ai été propulsé sur la table et me suis évanoui. Quand je me suis réveillé je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal.

_ Je vois. Fais attention à toi Drago, je ne supporterai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Drago hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas son intention de faire peur à sa mère. Encore une fois il remarqua que son comportement enfantin pouvait engendrer de fâcheuses conséquences. À l'école cela pouvait encore passer mais ici c'était différent parce qu'il ne lui restait plus personne sur qui prendre exemple. Il se devait de se conduire comme un adulte et ne pas faire semblant de l'être. Mais là restait le problème il restait un enfant quoi que l'on puisse dire. Il voulait jouer et explorer mais cela lui avait était enlevé le jour où quelqu'un avait décidé que son père était trop gênant. Il lui fallait avancer à présent et ça commençait par aller à la banque. Le hibou était revenu avec un message. La note était courte :

Nous vous recevrons dès votre arrivée   
Maître Beevas.

« _ Allons-y Drago. »

Tout deux se rendirent au chaudron baveur par le réseau de cheminée. Le bar de Tom était bien rempli comme à son habitude bien qu'il soit dommage qu'il soit aussi sombre d'après Narcissa. Un peu plus de lumière serait là bienvenue, au moins c'était propre. Ils sortirent par la porte arrière vers le chemin de traverse. La rue était bondée d'enfant et d'adulte qui courait partout pour faire leur approvisionnement ou chercher leur fournitures. L'allée respirait joie et bon vivre contrairement à sa jumelle l'allée des embrumes qui était comme son nom l'indiquait, sombre et attirait la population la plus malfamée de la communauté magique. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la banque à pas lent à cause du monde ce qui permis à Drago de se perdre dans les pensées excités des gens. Drago avait toujours aimé se trouver dans cette allée, cela le rendait euphorique et le shopping y était toujours excellent. De se mêler aux gens et de partager leur esprit ainsi le rendait presque « stone ». Il avait les yeux dans le vague et se sentait à des milliers de kilomètre de là. Il marchait encore simplement parce sa mère le guidait d'une main sur son épaule. La pression le retenait à la réalité. Il se baladait de conscience en conscience comme un poisson dans l'eau. Allégresse, contentement, satisfaction, plaisir, agacement, colère, agressivité, chagrin, hargne... Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Qui pouvait bien être dans un tel état de fureur ?

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer puis entendit une voix.

« _ … go... Drago... Drago ! » Sa mère qui avait remarqué son absence tenta de l'appeler discrètement plusieurs fois.

Le garçon cligna des yeux sous le regard inquiet de celle qui l'avait engendré.

« _ Désolé mère, je me suis perdu pendant quelques instants.

_ Ne le refait plus Drago, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait t'arriver si tu te... perdais. Viens maintenant. »

Ils entrèrent dans la banque qui restait inchangée. L'édifice était toujours aussi blanc, toujours aussi grand, le poème à l'entrée toujours le même et les gardes portaient toujours le même uniforme. Il allait prendre son air impassible et de supériorité mais Narcissa l'en empêcha.

« _ Reste poli et humble, suit mon exemple et tu verras que tu serra bien servi. »

Pourquoi devrait-il faire cela, il était venu un bon nombre de fois avec son père et tout se passait bien. Drago décida néanmoins de suivre son conseil.

« _ Bonjour Maître gobelin » Fit Narcissa en s'inclinant ce qui surprit Drago mais en fit de même.

« _ Que votre or abonde et vos ennemis tombent. »

Le gobelin fut surprit de la salutation traditionnelle. 

« _ Que vos coffres se multiplient et vos ennemis trépassent. Comment la Nation des Gobelins peut vous aider aujourd'hui ? »

_ Nous avons rendez-vous avec Maître Beeva concernant les coffres et l'héritage de la famille Black.

_ Très bien suivez-moi. » 

Le gobelin sauta de son tabouret et d'un geste pour les deux jeunes gens, indiqua de le suivre à travers une porte derrière le comptoir. Ils traversèrent un couloir sombre jusqu'à une office disant Beeva : Chef des héritage et des testaments.

En entrant ils s'inclinèrent de nouveau et répétèrent leur salutation.

« _ Ces deux là souhaite vous parler Maître Beeva.

_ Mr et Mme Malefoy. Oui j'ai reçu leur message. » Il montra les sièges en face de lui pour qu'ils s'asseyent. 

« _ Vous souhaitez savoir si votre fils est l'héritier légitime. Si je puis me permettre pourquoi maintenant ?

_ A vrai dire Maître Beeva,, intervint Drago, c'est moi qui en fait la demande. Notre cousin Sirius Black est en prison à Azcaban et à part lui je suis le seul homme restant de la lignée Black pouvant encore avoir des descendants. En toute sincérité, je doute fortement qu'il soit capable de diriger la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black aux vus de son exposition aux Démentors et qu'il puisse le faire de sa cellule.

_ Je vois. Il y a bien un testament concernant Sirius Black. Je n'ai pas pu le lire à feu votre mari n'étant pas de famille direct mais étant sa famille la plus proche je peux vous dire en quoi il consiste.

_ Faite je vous prit. » Dit Narcissa.

Le gobelin sorti un vieux parchemin et lu.

« _ Moi Arcturus Black III, lègue à mon petit-fils la propriété de ses parents Grimmauld Place ainsi que le coffre 463 contenant un montant de plus de 7 millions de Gallions pour lui vivre confortablement le reste de sa vie. Au fond de moi je garde cet espoir qu'il reste innocent. »

Il s'arrêta un instant le temps que l'information passe et s'enregistre.

« _ La Maison Black avait d'autres coffres et d'autres propriétés et investissements. Qui en est responsable ? » Demanda Narcissa.

« _ Et bien, tout sauf le contraire indique que votre fils soit l'unique bénéficiaire des coffres et propriétés non cités. Cela fait de vous le nouveau Lord Black et la Régente Black.

_ Merlin, Drago. » Narcissa serra la main de son fils. La lignée des Blacks n'était pas perdu. Ses yeux scintillaient. Drago lui regardait encore bouche-bée le sourire carnassier de Beeva.

Beeva leur présenta la bague des Lord. 

« _ Si je puis vous donner un conseil, gardez la bague cachée le temps que vous soyez en âge de prendre la succession. Les Black avaient beaucoup d'ennemis tout comme les Malefoy. Grandissez dans votre rôle Lord Malefoy et si vous nous le permettez nous continuerons à faire multiplier votre or et faire fleurir vos investissements.

_ Vous avez ma permission Maître aussi j'aimerai investir dans le monde moldu. »

Tout les trois passèrent une partie de l'après-midi dans le bureau à discuter investissement dans des champs de thé en Inde, de chanvre en Égypte, des usines d'acier, de pharmacie, d'hôtel, de vigne, de ferme d'animaux magiques...  
Ils sortirent de là avec des gobelins satisfaits et une tête tellement remplie qu'elle allait éclater. Dire qu'ils étaient devenu des clients privilégier à cause de courbettes et quelques belles phrases. Drago n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient besoin d'une bonne tasse de thé à présent.  
Une brise légère balaya leurs cheveux amenant aussi de la fraîcheur sur leurs joues devenues rouges à force de travaille.  
Narcissa avait passé son bras sur les épaules de son fils afin de le rapprocher d'elle. Elle avait besoin de se contact quoi que puisse en dire les gens, cela lui permettait de se rassurer que la seule lumière qui lui restait était à ses côtés. Drago ne contesta pas cette marque de possessivité et cela lui donnait l'occasion de laisser errer son esprit à autre chose que des chiffres. Après avoir passé plus de trois heures dans la tête de Beeva, il savait pourquoi les gobelins étaient aussi bon dans ce qu'ils faisaient : ils étaient avares et avides. Ils en voulaient toujours plus. 

Bref maintenant ce qu'ils leur fallaient c'était du repos dans un coin tranquille, la boutique de thé de Rosa Lee ferait parfaitement l'affaire. Ils marchaient doucement quand soudain Drago perçu des pensées aussi colérique que tout à l'heure avec les mêmes voix: "Ordures, je vous le ferai payer jusqu'au dernier ! Je n'ai plus rien à cause de vous !"   
Il se tendit les voix se rapprochaient. "Maudit soit votre famille jusqu'en enfer ! Saleté de mangemort ! Vous allez mourir aujourd'hui Malefoy !"

« _ Maman, vite il faut partir. » Drago était affolé, il tirait sur le bras de sa mère avec insistance.

« _ Drago que se passe-t'-il enfin ?

_ Vite maman, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, ils arrivent.

_ Qui arrive mon ange ?

_ Des personnes qui nous veulent du mal, je viens de les entendre. Je vous en pris vite ! »

Narcissa se raidit aussitôt, elle ne posait pas de question, son fils ne mentait pas il était trop agité. Elle accéléra le pas et prépara sa baguette. C'est la qu'elle entendit l'un de ses attaquant :

« _ Vous ne partirez nulle part Malefoy, Diffindo ! »

Narcissa eu juste le temps d'éviter le sort en se poussant sur la gauche. Les gens apeurés se bousculèrent, arrachant Drago des mains de sa mère.

« _ Drago ! »

Il essaya de toutes ses forces de revenir vers elle mais c'était peine perdu. Il se retrouva emmené à quelques mètres du duel par la cohue. 

« _ Viens là que je t'extermine vermine. »

Drago fut attrapé par l'arrière de sa robe et projeté par terre. La douleur s'empara de lui tandis que le forcené s'agenouilla sur les jambe du garçon. L'attaquant était grand avec des bras robustes et une haleine qui puait l'alcool. Drago allait crier, le poids de l'homme était trop lourds mais des mains encerclèrent son cou et le serrèrent. "Meurt sale petit chien ! Qui leur a dit de se pavaner par ici? Bienfait pour eux! On les avait prévenu !" Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, ses yeux devenaient rouge. "Aidez-nous ! Je vous en pris aidez-nous !" Criait-il dans son esprit mais il ne voyait personne bouger. 

En réalité, la stature de l'homme était tellement imposante qu'il ne pouvait pas voir si des gens avaient commencé à les séparer. Il ne se focalisait que sur les yeux marrons remplis de haine. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'on le lâche. Et comme si la magie l'avait entendu, un accident magique provenant de lui se produisit. L'adulte qui s'acharnait sur lui fut propulsé sur une devanture d'un magasin de papeterie et de matériel d'écriture cassant la fenêtre au passage. Drago toussa violemment en prenant une respiration, les larmes coulait le long de ses joues rouges. 

« _ Ça va petit ! »

Le garçon ne l'écoutait pas, sa gorge était en feu, il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Il se releva en se focalisant sur sa mère qui peut-être était étendue morte devant ces gens qui ne faisait rien.  
Il poussa de ses maigres forces entre les passants pour enfin arriver au devant de la scène. Il voyait un peu trouble mais il pouvait distinguer sa mère se battre férocement contre ses adversaires. Elle avait quelques égratignures et des mèches de cheveux s'étaient détachées de son chignon, sans ça elle paraissait aller bien quoiqu'un peu en difficulté. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler au risque de la déstabiliser encore plus alors il prit sa baguette et lança le sort de bloque jambe Locomotor Mortis sur l'un des combattants adverses, le même qu'il avait utilisé sur Néville. Puis il lança Petrificus totalus pour immobiliser totalement l'homme ce qui laissa le temps à Narcissa de s'occuper du second bougre avec un Bombarda et un Incarcerem pour le ligoter.

Enfin libérée de son combat, Narcissa chercha frénétiquement son fils. Sa lumière, où était sa lumière. Pourvu qu'on ne lui ai pas enlevé. Elle fit le tour sur elle même tournant sa tête de gauche à droite, elle failli le manquer par sa rapidité mais il était là à genoux et à bout, une main sur son crâne et l'autre maintenant sa baguette. Il était dans un état épouvantable, les mèches blondes en bataille, les vêtement défaits et elle pouvait apercevoir les marque de doigts qui commençaient à noircirent sur son cou frêle. Le choc venait en premier puis la rage. Une rage si grande qu'elle effaça tout le reste. Elle était prête à tuer celui qui avait violenté la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est l'entente des toussotements de Drago et ses pleures qui la retint de retrouver sa proie et ni une ni deux elle courue vers lui. Elle l'embrassa si fort qu'on ne voyait presque plus sa petite forme frissonnante de peur.

« _ Oh Drago, mon Drago. Je suis là, tout va bien, je suis là.

_ Mère... Maman, maman... ils ne voulaient pas nous aider, dit-il d'une voix vacillante, personne... ne vou...voulait. J'ai cherché... personne... personne. » Il pleurait de tout son saoul, ses bras s'enroulant fermement autour de son corps.

« _ Ce n'est rien Drago, l'important c'est que tu sois sain et sauf. » Elle tenta de le consoler comme elle pu sur ses gardes comme elle était. 

Les forces de l'ordre choisirent ce moment là pour intervenir. Comme d'habitude ils arrivaient toujours à la fin de la bataille. Des incompétents voilà tous ce qu'ils étaient, le Ministère allait l'entendre. Elle essaya de bouger son précieux cargo seulement pour remarquer que Drago s'était endormit sur sa poitrine. Le pauvre était sûrement bouleversé, il lui faudrait sûrement des semaines avant qu'il ne récupère du choc. 

« _ Mme Malefoy. » Un homme jeune d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus délavés lui fit un signe de tête en guise salutation.

« _ Mr Marley. » Narcissa était très tendu, prête à mordre si nécessaire.

« _ Êtes-vous responsable de cette pagaille ? » Désigna-t'-il en montrant ça et là les fenêtres cassée et les devantures de bois explosées.

« _ Pas plus que ces meurtriers. » Grogna-t'-elle.

« _ Voyez ce qu'ils ont fait ! Je vous avait prévenu qu'ils passeraient à l'attaque mais non vous ne m'avez pas écouté.

_ Nous ne pensions pas que ce soit aussi grave, no...

_ Pas aussi grave, l'interrompit-elle, des menaces de mort ne sont pas suffisantes pour vous ! Regardez l'état de mon fils, il est traumatisé par ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il devra sûrement suivre des séances avec un médico-mage pour l'esprit. Et moi j'ai eu de la chance ou je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est. Personne, absolument personne n'est venu nous aider ! Pas même vous ! » 

Elle était tellement remonté qu'elle avait crié ses dernières paroles. Quelques uns eurent la décence de baisser la tête honteux, les autres se dépêchaient de partir.  
Le rouge monta des joues jusqu'aux oreilles de l'auror. 

« _ Vous allez devoir venir avec nous jusqu'aux bureaux vous savez. » Tenta-t'-il de nouveau.

« _ Pas avant que mon fils et moi même soyons examinés pour nos blessures. » Hissa Narcissa.

Marley regarda ses collègues emmener les trois brutes et prendre le témoignage des gens alentours.

« _ Voulez-vous que je vous aide à le porter ? » Narcissa se pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils.

« _ Écoutez... » Il souffla et passa sa main dans ses cheveux court.

« _ Je sais que vous ne me faite pas confiance mais au moins croyez moi quad je vous dis que je ne ferai aucun mal à un enfant.

_ Même un Malefoy ?

_ Même un Malefoy, il n'est pas son père. » Elle hocha la tête. Elle se devait de demander, depuis la mort de Lucius plus rien n'allait dans ses connexions sociales. Elle se faisait de plus en plus isolée et avait remarqué qu'on la prenait de haut, qu'on la regardait avec dégoût. 

« _ Très bien. » 

Il prit tendrement le garçon et grimaça à la vue de son cou. Ça allait prendre du temps à guérir même avec des potions. 

« _ Pouvez vous répondre au moins à une question ? Croyez-vous que cela soit lié aux lettres de menaces ou aux récents licenciements que vous avez donné.

_ Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire votre travail Mr Marley mais je vous conseillerai d'utiliser du Veritaserum pour en savoir plus. » Il souffla, que cette femme pouvait être enquiquinante quand elle s'y mettait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> """ flashback

CHAPITRE 9 :

Le temps était comme à l'accoutumé, ensoleillé et parsemé de nuages gris. La brise restait douce malgré la grisaille vous donnant l'envie de rester dehors et faire un somme.   
C'est ce que faisait le garçon à la chevelure presque blanche allongé dans l'herbe verte avec son chat Osiris sur son ventre. Ils étaient bien là tout les deux à se reposer comme si rien au monde ne pouvait les atteindre. 

Pourtant cela faisait une semaine et demie depuis l'attentat contre leur personne et Drago, qui d'ordinaire était si joyeux, était devenu mélancolique et ne parlait presque plus malgré ses cordes vocales guérie. Ses séances avec le médico-mage avaient réduit ses cauchemars mais les séquelles restaient encore présentes. Les marques sur son cou n'étaient pas encore effacées. 

Narcissa qui était assise sur une chaise avec sa chatte Isis à côté d'elle, les regardaient avec tendresse quand elle ne lisait pas son roman. Elle restait tout de même inquiète quand au nouveau comportement de Drago.

Il avait tenu à reprendre ses leçons de combat le plus vite possible. Ayant déjà expérimenté les sortilèges, les potions, la transfiguration et leurs théories avec ses professeurs pendant les vacances, Drago s'attelait à les pratiquer sans prononcer leur nom. 

Lors de son dernier accident magique, qui ne tardait pas plus loin qu'il y a trois jours, il avait souhaité tellement fort de disparaître qu'il avait actuellement disparu aux yeux du monde. Il était si stressé et voulait tant être seul que sa magie l'avait écouté. Il avait alors analysé pourquoi et comment cela c'était passé ainsi pendant que son professeur paniquait et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'intention jouait un rôle. 

Depuis il ne cessait d'appliquer cette méthode et ses charmes et maléfices s'en retrouvaient plus puissant et précis. Ajoutez à cela l'imagination et vous aviez un maître en sorcellerie en herbe. Il faisait des progrès phénoménaux. 

Ce n'était pas tout, depuis le réveil de son sang par la Maison, il avait prit l'habitude de fermer les yeux, pieds nus sur la terre et de se recentrer. Dans ces moment là c'est comme si la fée Viviane en personne lui donnait des leçons : comment faire circuler sa magie à l'intérieur de lui pour rendre son noyau magique plus stable et plus puissant. Elle lui apprenait à comment se servir de ses pouvoir de manière efficace et imaginative.

Quand il se sentait perdu et fragile, il puisait dans la magie de la terre et s'unissait à la nature et ce par tout temps. Grâce à son nouveau pouvoir, il avait appris à ne plus craindre l'eau et l'orage mais à les embrasser malgré leurs dangerosités. Et en retour la tempête l'accueillait à trombes ouvertes.

Sa mère avait bien failli s'étouffer plusieurs fois et l'enfermer dans sa chambre pour l'empêcher d'y aller mais la vue de son visage languissant l'en dissuadait chaque fois.  
À la place, elle était récompensée par le sourire et l'euphorie palpable de son fils à chaque goutte de pluie qui le touchait. S'en suivait alors une danse magnifique et gracieuse où l'esprit de l'eau lui même le guidait sous la forme d'un serpent de mer énorme ou d'une licorne.

Et quand il n'était pas trempé jusqu'aux os ou occupé avec les affaires Malefoy, Drago prenait le temps de faire glisser sa plume sur du papier de qualité pour répondre de manière désinvolte aux messages hystériques de ses amis. Pour ne pas les inquiéter se disait-il sans savoir que cela avait l'effet inverse.  
L'hésitation l'avait longtemps pris en grippe, il se méfiait de chaque être-humain qu'il rencontrait. Il restait de marbre et peignait une fausse politesse devant ceux qui venait le voir lisant automatiquement leurs esprits. Seulement Pansy et Baize avaient réussi à le faire sortir de sa coquille. Narcissa se souvenait de ce moment avec amusement.

"""À peine sortit de la cheminée, ses invités se ruèrent vers le blond sans se nettoyer au préalable.

« _ Drago ! » Exclamèrent-ils ensembles. 

Drago n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit qu'il fut embrassé par ses meilleurs amis.  
Inquiet depuis la courte réponse de Drago à leurs messages, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de l'ennuyer tant qu'il ne leur accorderait pas audience.

« _ Laisses nous te regarder, dit Blaize soucieux, tu n'as vraiment rien hein ?

_ Oh par Merlin, ton cou ! Si j'avais ces brutes devant moi...

_ Hum, hum. » Toussota Narcissa avec sourire.

« _ Oh, excusez nous pour notre impolitesse Madame Malefoy. Comment allez-vous après se terrible incident ?

_ Je vais pour le mieux merci Pansy et toi comment vont vos parents ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'avoir de leurs nouvelles depuis la mort de mon mari. » Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent. Comment pouvait-elle répondre à cette accusation ? 

« _ Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai moi même été très occupé ces derniers mois et je risque de l'être encore pendant un bon bout de temps. » En gros elle n'avait pas besoin de la compagnie des Parkinson pour avancer bien au contraire elle évoluait dans un autre cercle social à présent celui des affaires.

« _ Blaize, passes mes amitiés à ta mère maintenant zou ! Allez dans la chambre de Drago vous y serez plus à l'aise. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit venez me voir ou appelez un elfe, ils vous serviront avec plaisir. » Les elfes étaient devenus plus serein et obéissant depuis le rituel de purification et le changement de comportement du nouveau maître des lieux. Drago semblait plus amical avec eux ce qui eu pour effet de les rendre heureux et donc de servir avec zèle. 

L'ambiance étant retombée dans les choux les enfants se dépêchèrent d'aller dans le domaine de Drago au troisième étage de l'aile Ouest qui donnait sur la forêt. 

« _ Je suis désolé Pansy, mère est à cran depuis l'incident. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne voul...

_ Ce n'est rien je t'assure Drago, l’interrompit Pansy. Au contraire je comprend parfaitement que ta mère sois fâchée avec mes parents. Ils n'ont pas été très présent c'est derniers temps. Que dis-je ça fait des mois qu'ils ont décidé que ta famille était destinée à la ruine. En faite, depuis que Lady Narcissa a refuser l'aide de père. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête c'était captivant.

_ Tu m'en voit désolé. » Il ne l'était absolument pas.

« _ Ne le sois pas car je ne le suis pas. » Elle l'était réellement. 

Pansy était un peu rancunière et elle ne pouvait pardonner à ses progéniteurs de la vendre au plus offrant comme de la viande de bétail. Avec Drago elle était heureuse parce qu'ils avaient passé l'enfance ensemble et il fallait bien l'admettre il était très beau. Le fait que ses parents la pousse vers lui ne la dérangeait pas mais à présent c'était différent. Ils voulaient la fiancer à Théodore Nott, d'après eux il avait de l'avenir sous la tutelle de son père. Elle, elle s'en fichait royalement et voulait simplement qu'on la laisse vivre sa propre vie. Elle aurait voulu le dire à ses parents mais n'avait pas encore assez de clous pour les défier. Elle ferait avec pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que Drago décide de son plan d'action. Ils étaient encore jeune après-tout.

« _ Revenons-en à toi au lieu de parler de moi. » Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et se faufilèrent sous une couverture douce couleur bleu nuit. Ils appelèrent Mapy pour une collation consistant à du chocolat chaud et des biscuits. Le temps n'était pas chaleureux aujourd'hui. 

Tout les trois restèrent ainsi à parler de tout et de rien mais les deux amis voyaient bien que Drago était accablé et les cernes violettes sous ses yeux leurs disaient qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. C'est donc avec entrain qu'ils recommencèrent à le questionner. Ils se conduisait en vrai mères-poules. Drago s'avoua vaincu. Sous le coup de la fatigue, il leurs raconta comment il se sentait, faible, abattu, pitoyable et leurs conta ses cauchemars et ses peurs. 

Blaize et Pansy se rapprochèrent du corps de Drago avec Blaize passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils attendirent qu'il vide son sac en support silencieux puis s'allongèrent tout les trois enroulés l'un avec l'autre.

« _ Hé bien... Tu n'as pas la vie facile c'est sûr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas on est là pour toi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. » Blaize était un vrai Poufsouffle au fond de lui, il restait loyal à ses amis. Ainsi passa l'après-midi, en cocooning. 

La mère du blond ne savait pas comment ils s'y étaient pris mais avant qu'ils ne repartent chez eux, ils avaient réussi à le rassurer là où le médecin avait échoué. Les épaules de Drago étaient plus détendues, son sourire plus vrai, ses yeux adoucis. Parfois le vrai remède était la compagnie de ceux qui tiennent réellement à vous."""

Bref, si les jeunes Parkinson et Zabini pouvait aider son fils à redevenir comme avant alors elle les autoriserait à venir aussi souvent qu'ils voulaient. Sa lumière valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Peut-être était-ce un peu exagéré mais l'idée était là.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "_" pensées

CHAPITRE 10 :

Le ciel était particulièrement ensoleillé aujourd'hui, allait savoir pourquoi quand le 1er Septembre était arrivé. Une journée que tout le monde attendait avec impatience ou redoutait. 

Le premier était pour ceux qui ne pouvait plus attendre de se séparer de leurs parents trop protecteur ou à l'inverse des parents qui n'en pouvait plus de supporter leurs enfants agités et impatient de faire de la magie.

Le deuxième était pour ceux qui savait que cette année comme chaque année, le travail allait doublé voir triplé. De quoi avoir la chaire de poule. Quand aux futures premières années, ils allaient connaître dans qu'elle jungle ils seraient lâchés.

Vous comprenez donc pourquoi le temps ne correspondait pas à l'humeur de tout le monde. Un temps plus maussade avec beaucoup de grisaille aurait été plus idéal.

Cela était peut-être la raison de sa migraine qui se prenait un plaisir à jouer du tambour dans son crâne et non le fait qu'il se soit couché tard hier soir à pratiquer des sortilèges jusqu'à épuisement.   
Ou était-ce simplement dû au fait que beaucoup les regardait sa mère, lui et leur compagnon plus que voyant Mr Marley, l'auror attaché à leur protection.

Pas si discret que ça, Drago pouvait sentir toute l'attention qu'ils suscitaient tous les trois. Il pouvait voir les yeux plus qu'avide s'attacher au moindre millimètre de peau pour savoir pourquoi car, bien entendu, l'attentat avait été reporté à la Gazette des Sorciers. L'envie d'arracher sa peau lui démangeait tellement elle lui picotait.

Il voulait qu'ils s'en aillent ces bandes d'hypocrites qui les dévisageait avec pitié pour certains et de la haine pour les autres.  
Comme si les Malefoy avaient besoin de pitié, qu'ils la garde pour eux. Quand à la haine, il l'acceptait car au moins il pouvait la combattre, il pouvait connaître ses ennemis.

Sans attendre, Drago se retourna vers sa mère et la supplia de ses prunelles d'argent de le ramener chez eux. Avec un sourire, elle lui fit non de la tête. Il l'embrassa donc sur la joue et s'empressa de monter dans le train à la recherche d'un compartiment dans lequel il pourrait se cacher.

Il fut vite rejoint par Blaize et Pansy. Goyle et Crabbe l'ayant abandonné en première année après la mort de son père, sur ordre de leurs parents, au profit de Nott qui s'en fichait éperdument du moment qu'il avait un livre dans les mains. Si il ne savait pas mieux que ça, il aurait cru que c'était le frère jumeau de Granger. 

Sentant le train bouger, Drago se positionna correctement et profita des petites secousses pour s'endormir et récupérer de sa nuit.  
Le réveil fut difficile d'autant plus qu'ils allaient atteindre Poudlard dans peu de temps. Il se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Il se sentait mieux mais une collation ne serait pas de trop. Il se changea vite fait quand Blaize lui tendis sa robe. Merlin soit loué pour la présence de Blaize, cette âme charitable cachée sous un masque aussi sibérien que le sien. 

Pansy était partie rejoindre les autres filles de Serpentard. Il se demanda comment évoluait sa relation avec ses parents. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'elles étaient tendues. Il attendait que Pansy lui confirme ses suspicions mais têtu comme elle était, elle attendrait la dernière minute pour tout lui avouer. Il s'agissait de ses parents et malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, il était difficile de se séparer d'eux. On essayait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre de leur faire plaisir, de mérité leur amours même si l'amour se donnait et non se méritait. Il l’emmènerai loin d'ici quand elle serait prête.

Quand il monta dans la calèche, après s'être arrêté pour voir les chevaux squelettiques qui tiraient leur voiture, il regarda les poignets de Pansy, les bleus cachés sous sa robe et son pull. Il serra le poing et tourna la tête sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire à part lui passer de la crème, la même qu'il avait prise pour son cou.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il souffla. Encore une année où il allait devoir faire les choses lui même et se cacher. Son apparence en avait mis plus d'un mal à l'aise, surtout ses yeux dans lesquels on avait du mal à regarder. 

Bref, il allait voir ce que donnait les profs cette année. Sûrement la Défense contre les Forces du Mal serait mieux que l'année dernière.  
Il s'était fait livrer ses livres cette année mais avait entendu dire que le remplaçant de Quirrell était un aventurier tourné romancier. Sa mère lui avait rit au nez lorsqu'il lui dit que les romans de l'auteur étaient captivant. Quand il lui demanda pourquoi elle riait, elle lui répondit simplement :

« _ Parce qu'ils ne sont que ça, passionnant pour des romans. »

Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup mais il verrait au fur et à mesure des cours.   
En tout cas, le professeur Lockhart avait intérêt d'être à la hauteur, les filles en attendait beaucoup de lui. 

Sa migraine qui s'était estompée revenait au gallot avec leur « Kya qu'est-ce qu'il est beau » ou encore « Tu crois qu'il fera attention à moi »... qui résonnait dans son cerveau. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez les filles pour penser ce genre de truc à leur âge. Les garçons, il pouvait comprendre, s'était des bêtes enragés lorsque ça concernait le sexe opposé, le sex tout cour d'ailleurs mais les filles... qui aurait cru.

Enfin... il s'avança vers la grande salle, il était l'heure de manger et il allait savoir à quoi ressemblait se fameux Lockhart. Serait-il aussi formidable que dans ses bouquins ou une pure fraude comme Quirrell l'an dernier ?

*

Ordre de Merlin, Troisième classe, membre de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur... Tu parles ! Qu'y avait-il de vrai dans dans tout ces titres. Un frimeur oui, voilà qui était Gilderoy Lockhart.  
Quel professeur qui se respectait donnait un questionnaire de cinquante-quatre questions sur ses goût personnel et sa vie en général. Au début il pensait que c'était juste une manière de se présenter mais maintenant il comprenait mieux le rire de sa mère. Cet homme qu'il croyait être un grand aventurier aux goûts extravagant s’avérait être un paon flamboyant escroc.

On aurait pu lui donner le sens du doute sur ce premier cours mais le deuxième était une catastrophe. Qui laissait s'échapper des lutins de Cornouailles en classe sans savoir la formule magique pour les contrôler et les remettre en cage. Son sortilège n'avait même pas marché. Le lâche s'était enfui en les laissant se débrouiller seul pour les capturer. 

À votre avis, qu'ont fait des élèves de deuxième année qui ne connaissent rien à rien en défense, je vous le donne dans le mille ils se sont enfui eux aussi. Sauf bien entendu le trio d'or qui voulait jouer aux héros.   
Soit ce n'était pas son problème quoique le sort que Granger avait utilisé, Immobulus, pouvait être utile. Il allait devoir faire des recherche, hors de question que Drago Malefoy soit derrière Granger pour quelque chose.

*

Plus les jours passaient et plus Drago semblait s'effacer. Il ne communiquait avec personne mis à part sa mère qu'il adorait par lettre, son parrain Rogue qui lui donnait des excuses pour éviter les cours ennuyeux de Lockhart et Pansy et Blaize quand il leur trouvait du temps.   
Son chat Osiris était le seul compagnon qu'il autorisait à le suivre partout. 

Et quand il n'était pas dans la salle sur demande à la piller de ses bouquins et grimoires, de ses joailleries, de ses antiquités et de sa monnaie, il déambulait toujours seul dans les couloirs du château à converser avec les tableaux ou entrain de dévorer des tomes sur la magie près d'une fenêtre dissimulée de son entourage.

La solitude le pesait un peu mais elle était préférable à la compagnie d'hypocrites qui lui souriaient devant mais se posaient plein de question derrière et l'insultaient.

"Pourquoi agis-tu si différemment Drago ? Pourquoi passes-tu autant de temps à la librairie ? Pourquoi est-il si silencieux ? Pourquoi étudiait-il tout le temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucuns amis ? Pourquoi n'était-il plus aussi drôle qu'avant ? Le fils à papa n'est plus que le fils à maman, une poule mouillée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est bizarre ! Tu as vu ses yeux, ça ne doit pas être humain. On dirait une fille peut-être devrait-on vérifier ! Hé Malefoy, les toilettes des filles c'est par là ! Il n'y a rien de bon chez lui. Il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle comme son père."

Il pouvait lire dans les esprits de chacun et bien que quelques âmes soient charitables la plus part ne pensaient rien de bien le concernant. C'était notamment le cas avec les Serpentards et les Griffondores. Les serpents comme leur nom l'indiquait était plus discret dans leurs moqueries que les lions qui le charriaient ouvertement. Oui il préférait rester seul où avec les elfes à qui il pouvait apprendre plein de nouvelles choses en échange les créatures lui donnait plein de bonnes pâtisseries ou des biscuits. Comme maintenant, il dévorait un cookie en lisant.

« _ Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » Drago leva la tête de son gros livre à l'entente de la vieille voix. 

Dumbledore... Qui l'aurait cru ! Il n'avait rien contre le vieux fou alors pourquoi pas. Il indiqua la place à côté de lui d'un signe de la main. 

« _ Oh mes vieux os... Dis-moi c'est une bonne cachette que tu as trouvé là.

_ Pas si bonne si vous l'avez trouvé. Il va falloir que je m'en cherche une autre... Comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais ?

_ Il y a peu de chose que je ne connaisse pas dans ce château, ne t'en inquiète pas. »

Dumbledore le regardait avec ses yeux bleus scintillants derrière ses lunette, on aurait pas cru qu'il avait cent ans à le voir aussi actif même avec ses cheveux et sa longue barbe argentés. 

« _ Ce sont les elfes n'est-ce pas, dit Drago en faisant la moue, je croyait pourtant les avoir assez soudoyés. »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire. 

« _ Non rassure toi, tes petits amis n'y sont pour rien bien que ton influence les ait un peu encanaillé. »

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago puis il fronça les sourcils. 

« _ Ai-je des ennuis directeur ?

_ Non pas que je sache. Penses-tu en avoir ?

_ Je ne vais plus dans certains cours, n'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là ?

_ Ah oui... Je me souviens. Que comptes-tu faire pour cela ?

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner avec Lockhart. Excusez ma franchise mais il ne mérite pas le titre de professeur. Vous vous rendez-compte que c'est un charlatan n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

« _ Oui je le sais, maintenant nous le savons tout les deux et demain encore plus le sauront. »

Drago réfléchit quelques instants avant de s'apercevoir de ce que faisait le directeur.

« _ Vous ne l'avez pas engagé pour ses exploits exceptionnels pas vrai ? Mais pour le démasquer.

_ Oui c'est bien cela, c'est très bien Drago... Je peux t'appeler Drago ? » 

Le garçon dodelina de la tête.

« _ Dis-moi Drago, ne serait-il pas mieux si tu avais tes amis à tes côtés aux lieu de créatures et de tableaux poussiéreux ?

_ Pourquoi devrais-je tenir compagnie à des hypocrites ? Pansy et Blaize me suffisent mais ils ne peuvent pas toujours être là pour moi. Est-ce un problème pour vous ?

_ Non, non... Je m'inquiète pour toi mon enfant. Depuis la mort de ton père tu as beaucoup changé, tu sembles plus mature mais aussi très seul.

_ Il le faut. Je suis Lord Malefoy à présent, cela inclus de grandes responsabilités.

_ Tu es encore un enfant. Au moins profites en le temps que tu es ici.

_ Je ferai de mon mieux directeur. 

_ Bien, bien. Il se leva avec difficulté et s'éloigna. N'oubliez pas amusez vous.

_ Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux continuer à sécher les cours du professeur Binns et Lockhart ? »

Le vieil homme rit mais ne répondit rien avant de disparaître. Drago haussa les épaules et prit ça comme un oui.   
Il rangea son livre dans sa sacoche et prit la direction de la salle où le professeur Binns enseignait. Sur le chemin, il salua quelques tableaux histoire afin de perdre un peu de temps et quand il arriva à destination, les élèves sortaient de classe.

« _ Drago, te voilà enfin ! Où étais-tu passé ? » Pansy s'empressa de prendre sa main et la lâcha soudainement.

« _ Drago ta main... elle est chaude !

_ Bien sûr qu'elle est chaude, que croyais-tu, que j'étais un vampire ?

_ Mais d'habitude tu es toujours glacé.

_ Sérieusement, comment as-tu fait ça ? » Demanda Blaize.

« _ Je fais circuler ma magie de sorte à ce qu'elle génère de l'énergie. C'était drainant au début mais maintenant j'ai l'habitude. »

Blaize et Pansy le regardèrent hébétés, l'air de dire « Que racontes-tu ? ». Drago souffla.

« _ Il va vraiment falloir que je vous emmène avec moi pour vous entraîner.

_ Hé ! Je ressens ça. Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi intelligent que toi ! » S'exclama Blaize.

« _ Alors tu vas me dire où tu étais, tu nous as manqué en Histoire de la Magie.

_ Oui, Binns était drôlement captivant comme d'habitude. On aurait eu besoin de distraction. »

Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'il avait trouvé le livre que Binns lisait en cours dans la salle sur demande et en plus qu'il l'étudiait en privé?!  
Il allait leur répondre quand il vit le trio d'or s'attarder à avancer. Il voulait espionner leur conversation les bougres. À quoi cela leur servirait il n'en savait rien mais ils n'étaient en aucuns cas discret. Leurs compétences en espionnage étaient nulles.  
Il dit simplement à ses amis : 

« _ Je révise par moi même c'est plus instructif.

_ Comment peux-tu réviser par toi même ? Personne ne sais à l'avance ce que Binns va enseigner.

_ J'ai les notes de ma mère avec moi. Je dois dire le contenu est plus détaillé mais c'est toujours mieux que d'écouter un fantôme insipide. J'ose dire qu'il se trompe même dans ses dates, il suffit de comparer différents ouvrages sur le sujet. Excusez-moi... » Il se tourna vers ceux qu'il considérait comme ses anciens ennemis. 

« _ Potter, Granger et Weasley... Est-ce que cela vous amuse d'écouter les conversations des autres ?

_ Nous n'écoutions pas …

_ Alors je suppose que vous attendiez que le temps passe. Je t'en pris Granger trouve une autre excuse.

_ Nous étions juste curieux, avoua Potter, tu as manqué plusieurs cours et on se demandait où tu étais.

_ Et en quoi cela vous regarde-t'-il ?

_ Tu n'as pas peur de faire perdre des points à Serpentard ou pire d'être expulsé ? » Demanda bravement Hermione.

_ Encore une fois je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde mais la perte de point est la dernière chose qui me vient à l'esprit. La vie ne consiste pas qu'à des points Granger, il faut savoir la vivre de temps en temps et passer outre les règles ridicules. Quant à l'expulsion et bien je l'attend de pied ferme si elle devait arriver. Sur-ce je vais faire comme si cette discussion, si s'en est une, n'a jamais eu lieu et retourner à mes occupations. Je vous suggère d'en faire de même et d'abandonner cette mauvaise habitude de fouiner dans les affaires des autres. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

_ Est-ce une menace Malefoy ? » Toujours à s'énerver pour rien ce rouquin.

« _ Weasley, quand apprendras-tu à tourner sept fois ta langue avant de parler ou bien devrai-je fermer ta bouche pour éviter à mes oreilles d'écouter tes sornettes. 

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Malefoy ! » Harry repoussa son ami d'un bras pour éviter que les deux n'en vienne aux mains.

« _ Oui Malefoy, c'est bien mon nom, au moins tu as retenu cela, maintenant poussez vous nous avons à faire autre part. »

Sur-ce il dépassa le trio en bousculant Ron au passage. Que lui avait-il prit de dire ça ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi poli, aussi gentil envers Potter et Granger. Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe pire encore il devait le maudire pour ne pas avoir encore insulter et remis à sa place la sang de bourbe, le balafré et Weaslette. Pourtant il n'utilisait plus ces termes de haine et ne le voulait plus. Si son père était là, il lui aurait mis une volée bien placée pour n'avoir rien fait à Ronald Weasley, pas même un petit maléfice ou une insulte. Sérieusement, que devenait-il ? Un chiot qui ne savait qu'aboyer ?  
La querelle entre les Weasley et Malfoy durait depuis des années, tout le monde le savait. ils ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. C'était une tradition de se haïr dès le berceau alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait bon sang ?!  
Le trio rouge et or restait son ennemi quoi qu'on en dise. C'est Potter qui avait refusé sa main d'amitié dans le train le premier jour, c'est Weasley qui s'était moqué de son prénom et le catégorisait comme vilain, c'est Granger qui faisait semblant de toujours tout savoir alors qu'elle ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier...  
… Pathétique voilà ce que Drago Malfoy pensait de lui même à ce moment là. Il ne cherchait que des excuses pour qualifier son comportement.   
Oh et puis zut ! Ne sachant pas quoi penser il se dépêcha d'aller à son prochain cours de Sortilège.  
Il verrai bien ce que ça donne, du moment qu'on ne lui cherchait pas de noises.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 :

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que les brimades s'intensifièrent. Ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, il ne vous répondrait pas mais si vous le demandiez à un autre partit, il vous direz à cause de la première guerre. Les morts se contaient par dizaine et bien que cela remonte à avant sa naissance, la rancoeur de certaines familles envers la sienne n'avait guère diminuée. Tout comme le fait que son père s'en soit sortit à cette époque en avait fait rager plus d'un, la mort soudaine de Lucius il y a presque un an, en avait ravi beaucoup.  
Malgré tout, la présence d'un tel personnage protégeait jusqu'à maintenant Drago, sa perte avait ouverte des portes à certains qui pensaient que justice n'avait pas été faite. Sa famille, par conséquent sa femme et son fils, devait subir le même châtiment et si ils n'y arrivaient pas de les chasser de leur communauté et ce même si ils étaient innocents.   
Pour ainsi dire la chasse était ouverte.

Au début ce n'était que des moqueries, puis les Serpentards copièrent les mêmes idées que les Serdaigles envers Luna Lovegood. Une pauvre infortunée qui avait le malheur d'être juste un peu différente.   
Mais c'était bien connu, les gens en général n'aimait pas la différence. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à cacher ses chaussures, ses livres, déchirèrent ses robes... et quand Drago apprit à comment protéger sa malle et ses affaires par des sortilèges et une alarme, ils l'empêchèrent de dormir en lui jetant des sceaux d'eau sur son lit ou en lui lançant le sortilège du Levicorpus.   
Cela en fit rire plus d'un mais pas pour très longtemps quand le professeur Rogue les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il va s'en dire qu'une perte de soixante-dix points et une détention de cinq jours avec Filch sans baguette les fit réfléchir.   
Quand aux Griffondors, ils étaient peut-être moins discret mais leurs « farces » n'en étaient pas moins efficaces, surtout quand ils en venaient au corps à corps.

Drago aurait pu se défendre et il l'aurait fait si cela ne servait pas ses intentions. Tous les nez cassés, les doigts tordus, les poignets fêlés, les bleus sur le corps et les jambes n'étaient rien à côté de son envie de s'évader de cette prison appelée Poudlard.  
Se lever, manger, discuter, aller en cours, écouter, changer de classe, manger, aller en cours, apprendre, discuter, manger, faire ses devoirs, se laver, dormir et le lendemain rebelote. Le même schéma revenait sans cesse. 

Il se sentait bloqué et le seul moyen pour lui de s'échapper c'était de s'engouffrer dans les tempête pour crier son agonie ou ces moment passés à l'infirmerie avec une infirmière de plus en plus concernée. Mais peu importe il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il en était venu à voir la douleur comme son moment de paix lorsque la tempête au dehors lui était inaccessible.

Allongé parterre après une énième bousculade, la lèvre inférieur tuméfié, Drago ferma les yeux et pria encore et encore que tout s'arrête alors qu'une larme coulait de son œil. Le souffle lui manquait, les yeux lui brûlaient, son corps était lourd. Il voulait crier... crier sur tout et tout le monde, déchirer la première tapisserie à portée de main, se griffer la peau, briser des vases, démolir des armures...   
Il était dans un tel état de stress qu'il n'avait pas remarqué sa jambe et ses côtes cassées, que ses barrières mentales s'étaient brisées, que ses pensées n'étaient plus les siennes. Les pupilles dilatées, du sang coulant de ses narines, il respirait à peine. Tout tournait autour de lui, il perdit connaissance. 

Il fut retrouvé le soir par préfet lors de sa ronde, le corps recroquevillé et froid presque inerte. On l'aurait cru mort au bas des escaliers de la tour d'astronomie si ce n'est les petits souffles chauds sortant de sa bouche.

Quand il fut amené à l'infirmerie par le préfet pantelant et paniqué, Mme Pomfresh fut choqué par l'état du blond aussi s'occupa-t'-elle de son patient le plus vite qu'elle pu sans lui causer plus de dommage. Il allait mourir si elle perdait une seconde.  
Il fallait d'abord réchauffer son corps, ensuite ressouder ses os et réparer son poumon droit puis faire tomber la fièvre. 

« _ Il me faut de l'aide, va chercher le professeur Rogue ! » L'élève détala comme un lapin à l'ordre reçu. 

Le professeur Rogue arriva cinq minutes plus tard inquiet et les sourcils froncés. 

« _ Comment va-t-il Poppy ? » Il utilisait rarement son prénom, cela montrait à quel point il tenait au petit Malefoy.

« _ Pas très bien je le crains. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à le réveiller pendant que je maintient sa température. Je ne peux pas lui administrer de potions si il ne se réveille pas. »

Pendant que Séverus s'attelait à la tâche, Drago lui était perdu dans le plus profond de sa conscience à revoir son enfance pas si joyeuse que ça quand vous aviez les grandes attentes de votre père sur les épaules.

Son père... Un grand bonhomme qui décidait tout pour lui. Drago n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir quand il était là, juste à suivre les commandes. Maintenant que Lucius n'était plus là pour lui dire quoi faire, il devait se débrouiller seul. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Comment allait-il grandir ? …

Son esprit devint blanc. Il tourna sur lui-même et marcha pendant ce qu'il lui semblait des heures. Il n'y avait rien à part lui, il allait devenir fou seul sans rien faire et sans personne à qui parler. Puis soudain un long miroir fit son apparition. Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à toucher son reflet main contre main. Encore une fois il contempla sa copie dans les moindre détails notant qu'il n'avait plus les bleus sur sa peau ni les cercles violets en dessous de ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il se regardait aussi intensément depuis l'accident qui lui valu sa nouvelle apparence. Ses yeux... il en revenait toujours à ses yeux argenté devenu étrange... que devait-il dire, brillant, scintillant comme Dumbledore ou vif. Ils étaient le signe de son héritage ancestrale, un honneur que son père n'avait pas eu... Pourquoi ? Il ressemblait à son père et pourtant il portait la marque de ses ancêtres. Était-ce dû à ses croyance qui différaient de celle de Lucius ? Drago souffla et retira sa main du miroir mais là où il se recula sa copie lui prit le poignet le faisant sursauter. 

« _ Choisis ! » 

La voix résonnait, il ne comprenait pas ce que son double voulait qu'il fasse alors que deux autres formes apparaissaient derrière son image. Une fois les personnes complètes il y eu un déclic. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas choisir entre son père et sa mère. Et puis quelles surprises se cachaient derrière ce choix ? Si seulement on lui donnait plus d'indices. Il se mit à les observer tout les deux, ce qu'ils portaient, leur comportement, leur manière de se maintenir, le moindre rictus sur le visage. 

Lucius comme Narcissa se tenait droit et portait des vêtement digne de la royauté mais là où sa femme paraissait comme la reine des glaces en personne, lui souriait.   
À première vue, on aurait pu croire était bienfaisant sauf que lorsque l'on y regardait de plus près, ses yeux gris n'émettaient aucune chaleur. Au contraire sa mère portait un micro-sourire et des yeux doux rien que pour lui.  
On ne pouvait denier leur beauté à tout les deux, beauté dont il avait hérité et qui s'était encore améliorée depuis son incident.

« _ Viens vers moi fils, ton chemin est déjà tracé, avec moi tu seras destinés à de grandes choses. » Parla soudainement Lucius. 

Il avait l'air tellement régal avec sa cane à la main. Cette fameuse cane qui lui mordait les épaules à chaque fois qu'il visitait le bureau de son père. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une couronne sur la tête. 

« _ Que peux-tu faire seul, le toisait Lucius, tu as besoin de moi. » C'était bien son père pour dire ça.

Il serait tellement facile de dire oui, de prendre cette main tendue et de baisser la tête comme il faisait quand son paternel était encore vivant. Et n'était-ce pas là une révélation... Lucius était mort et enterré. Il ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Il hésita encore plus lorsqu'il se souvint de comment le traitait les gent : de Mangemort, un terroriste.

Puis il fit face à sa mère qui le regardait sans émotions apparentes, froidement comme si il n'existait pas. Son cœur se contrit. Il aimait si fort sa mère même si elle, elle ne le montrait pas toujours et se conformait aux règles de son époux. Elle était plus ouverte avec lui à présent, il dirait même qu'elle était protectrice. Le plus étant qu'elle était vivante.   
Mais il voulait savoir... Savoir si son père le choisirait lui ou son supposé maître. Et n'était-ce pas une honte pour un Malefoy d'être au service de quelqu'un en plus d'être marqué comme du bétail ?!  
Son grand-père lui répétait souvent qu'un Malefoy ne recevait d'ordre de personne. Alors Drago lui demanda :

« _ Si ton maître était encore vivant, le choisirais-tu ? »

Son père ne répondit rien. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il choisissait toujours celui qui lui donnerait du pouvoir. Même en étant son héritier, Drago ne lui apportait rien. Cela lui fit de la peine, beaucoup de peine.  
Il détourna son regard de nouveau vers sa mère. Sa pauvre mère qui devait être inquiète et déboussolée encore une fois par sa faute. Elle en avait déjà tellement vu avec son mari et maintenant lui. Ne serait-elle pas mieux sans lui ? Elle pourrait voyager et aimer qui elle voulait, elle serait libre. C'est ce que lui aurait voulu égoïste qu'il était. Cependant il nourrissait l'espoir d'avoir encore une chance.

« _ Drago, est-ce que tu m'entends... Je t'en pris réponds-moi ! » 

Il connaissait cette voix. Autoritaire, qui ne tolérait aucun non-sens mais qui se faisait rassurante dans les moments opportuns. Une voix qui était toujours là pour lui quand il en avait besoin. 

« _ Drago, ouvre les yeux. Ne parts pas avant que tu n'ais pu accomplir ton rêve... As-tu oublié ta promesse ?! Tu es mon successeur ! Et ta mère que fais-tu d'elle ? Elle est à tes côtés morte de peur et pleurant les larmes de son corps. As-tu aussi oublié cette promesse ? Celle de toujours rester avec elle. Tu es sa lumière, la seule personne qui lui reste. Vas-tu la laisser en proie aux vautours qui rôdent autour d'elle ? Je ne te pensais pas aussi lâche ou serais-tu comme ton père ?! »

Qu'est-ce-que la voix racontait... Quelles promesses ?

Il se tourna brusquement quand sa conscience fit apparaître un souvenir.

Le petit Drago était entrain d'avaler une potion pour la fièvre. Il devait avoir quatre ans à l'époque et comme à son habitude son père était absent. Séverus était venu le voir à la demande de Narcissa et il l'avait guéri en rien de temps.   
Drago avait été impressionné par son parrain d'autan plus que sa potion n'avait pas un goût amer comme celle que le médico-mage lui avait donné. Elle avait un goût de soupe de bouillon.

« _ Plus tard quand je serai grand, je serai un grand maître de Potion comme vous !

_ De grands mots mais en seras-tu capable ?

_ Bien sûr, je serai votre apprentis.

_ Il faudrait que tu guérisses pour ça. Je n'accepte pas de demi-portion.

_ C'est promis, quand un Malefoy donne sa parole il ne recule pas. 

_ Nous verrons cela. » Séverus avait sourit, il souriait rarement. Narcissa elle riait.

Puis il se souvint du jour de l'enterrement de son père, de Nott Sr tournant autour de sa mère, de Parkinson et de ses yeux pétillants de menaces, de l'isolation que Narcissa subissait à cause d'eux.

De là, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il en vint à penser à Blaize. Ce cher Blaize qui le défendait tout le temps et de Pansy si forte mais si fragile. Tout les trois étaient liés comme les deux doigts de la main, ils étaient inséparables. Si il disparaissait, ces deux-là seraient inconsolable. Il devait s'en sortir parce que des personnes l'attendaient à l'extérieur.

« _ Je suis désolé père mais j'ai un autre avenir qui m'attends. Désormais je vivrai pour moi-même et non pour vous. »

Le visage de Lucius se contorsionna en grimace, il leva la main qui tenait sa cane près à le frapper.

« _ Va t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir, va t'en ! » Cria Drago.

La souffrance physique qu'il ressentait était égale à l'amour déchirant qu'il éprouvait pour Lucius. De devoir le renier le torturait et pourtant il le fallait si il voulait avoir un futur.

« _ Je t'aime papa. » Dit-il en guise d'au revoir. 

La copie s'évapora pour ne laisser que sa mère. Elle ne paraissait plus aussi froide mais avait un doux sourire. Il couru dans ses bras en pleurant et tout devint noir.

« _ Il est revenu vers nous. » Informa Séverus.

Drago se réveilla en gémissant. Son corps était en feu et lui piquait de partout, il avait tellement mal.

« _ Bois ça mon garçon et tout ira mieux. » Madame Pomfresh le força à boire différentes potions par petites gorgées pour éviter qu'il s'étouffe. 

Le corps du blond respirait avec plus de force. On pouvait voir les va-et-vient de son diaphragme alors qu'il y a quelques minutes il était presque immobile. Les joues de Drago ainsi que sa peau reprirent une couleur rosée.

« _ Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre. »

Madame Pomfresh vérifia ses constantes une dernière fois avant de déclarer le patient sortit d'affaire. Tout le monde respira de soulagement surtout Narcissa qui avait été réveillé au milieu de la nuit par le Patronus de Séverus. Paniquée, elle eu juste le temps d'enfiler sa robe de chambre et de partir pour Poudlard par le réseau de cheminée.

Quand elle vit l'état de Drago, blanc comme un linge et couvert de sang sur le lit d'hôpital, elle se remémora la nuit de son empoisonnement. Elle n'osa pas toucher son fils de peur qu'il soit vraiment mort. Ses derniers mois, elle avait vu Drago se faire attaquer plusieurs fois en dehors du manoir mais de penser qu'à Poudlard, un endroit censé être sûr pour les enfants, il se ferait maltraiter ainsi...

Voir les ecchymoses de plusieurs couleurs sur son corps et la jambe tordue de sa lumière l'a mis dans une rage folle. Elle exigea de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Séverus lui conta la fois où il avait dû intervenir au milieu de la nuit pour le sauver des blagues douteuses de ses camarades. Maintenant elle voyait l'étendue des dégâts dans son dossier médical qui lui racontait tout autre chose que les lettres sporadiques qu'il lui envoyait pour la rassurer.   
Elle était livide. Elle en avait assez de toutes ces souffrances que l'on faisait subir à sa famille. Que l'on s'en prenne à elle, elle voulait bien mais Drago n'avait rien fait. Il était encore petit et fragile. Pourquoi les enfants étaient-ils aussi cruel ? 

Tout était de la faute de Lucius ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il meut aussi tôt ? Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il suive ce psychopathe ?   
Si seulement il l'avait écouté mais non, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Il lui fallait toujours plus de pouvoir alors qu'il contrôlait tout le monde dans l'ombre.   
Elle ne laisserait pas sa lumière devenir pareil et elle ne le laisserait certainement pas ici à dépérir sous le poids des fautes de son père. 

Il avait besoin d'un nouvel environnement. Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici, d'Angleterre. Partout serait mieux que ce pays et après-tout n'était-ce pas ce voulait ses anciens « amis ». il fallait qu'elle parle au directeur. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer alors que de telles horreurs se passaient dans le château. Elle se leva et regarda Séverus et Poppy Pomfreh sévèrement. 

« _ Je dois parler à votre directeur et je me fiche de savoir s'il est occupé ou si il dort. Mon fils à failli mourir dans son école ! »


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 :

Narcissa fut guidée par Séverus Rogue au bureau de Dumbledore au deuxième étage du château. Ils empruntèrent un couloir de pierre pour se retrouver devant une vilaine gargouille bien hideuse.

« _ Fizwizbiz. »

La gargouille se déplaça d'un pas sur le côté pour révéler un escalier en colimaçon. Une porte en chêne munie d'un heurtoir en cuivre en forme de Griffon se situait au bout.   
Séverus toqua trois fois avant d'entrer avec la permission de Dumbledore. 

Comme à son habitude la grande pièce circulaire cliquetait de petits bruits bizarres. Elle étaient remplie de vieux livres illuminée par des bougies et un chandelier suspendu au plafond. De curieux instruments en argent bourdonnaient légèrement.   
On pouvait entendre le ronflement de certains portraits, d'autres curieux de savoir qui venait à une heure aussi tardive se maintenaient éveillés.   
Fumseck le phoenix observait les nouveaux venus avec ses yeux intelligents sur son perchoir en or. Dumbledore dans sa robe violette était assis derrière son massif bureau en bois, les doigts croisés et les coudes posés sur la surface. 

« _ Bonsoir Mme Malefoy... Ce n'est pas grand chose mais puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé en cette nuit plus que mouvementée ? » Demanda le vieil homme d'une voix fatiguée.

La jeune femme dans sa tenue de pyjama, le regarda d'un air froid et impassible. Elle prit place dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau tandis que Séverus s'assit à côté d'elle.

« _ Cela ne sera pas de refus, ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on vous réveil en pleine nuit pour venir dans une école. » Première pique que Dumbledore ne releva pas. À la place, il lui tendit une tasse fumante aromatisée à la passiflore et aubépine.

« _ Un événement fâcheux, il est vrai, c'est produit.

_ Fâcheux ? Un enfant à failli mourir et vous trouvez cela seulement fâcheux ? »

Narcissa haussa un sourcil et prit une gorgée de son thé qu'elle avait envie de jeter à la figure du vieux directeur.

« _ Les élèves en question ont déjà été sanctionné comme il se doit. »

En voyant l'air froncé de Séverus, on imaginait bien que la « punition » ne devait absolument pas lui convenir. Elle reposa sa tasse bruyamment révélant son agacement.

« _ Il n'y a a pas de Serpentards n'est-ce pas, ce sont vos Griffondors... Vos précieux Griffondors, cracha-t'-elle, vous les protégez de tout même si ils sont coupables du pire... Vous ne changez pas. Il s'est passé la même chose à mon époque mais vous n'êtes jamais intervenu. Vous avez couvert Potter et ses acolytes au lieu de sauver Séverus et d'être impartial. 

_ Mme Malefoy...

_ Narcissa c'est du passé...

_ Non ! Quoi que l'on en dise c'est encore pire, mon fils à failli mourir et ce n'était pas un accident ! J'ai vu son dossier médical, vous ne me ferait pas croire que c'était de la maladresse. » Drago avait toujours été agile et sportif.

« _ Je comprends votre colère, mais ce ne sont que des enfants...

_ Des meurtriers en puissance oui ! Et non vous ne comprenez pas, vous n'avez pas d'enfant et ceux qui sont sous votre garde vous les manipulez et les utilisez comme du bétail « pour le plus grand bien ». »

Elle sentit quelqu'un entrer dans son esprit, c'était faible mais elle mit aussitôt ses barrières en place. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer que l'on découvre ce qu'elle savait avant le bon moment. Elle pensait aux carnets chez elle qui contenaient tous les méfaits des familles qu'elle connaissait en plus d'autres que Lucius contrôlait avant sa mort. Elle devait bien avouer que d'avoir gardé des preuves de leurs activités illégales était la meilleure chose que Lucius avait faite. 

« _ Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé à Drago. C'est un garçon très poli et très intelligent. Les portraits n'en disent que du bien. Sachez que je ferai de mon mieux pour mettre un terme à toute cette agitation. Les enfants n'ont pas besoin de payer pour la faute de leurs parents. »

Narcissa renifla, vraiment il ne savait pas trouver autre chose.

« _ Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Drago finira la fin de l'année ici puis nous partirons. Après tout n'est ce pas ce que réclament les sang-pures et les petites gens... Sachez que je ne tomberai pas seule.

_ Allons, allons... Ne soyons pas aussi attife dans les prises de décisions. Si je puis me permettre Drago a besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider, il est puissant et il aura toutes les ressources possible à sa croissance ici. Bien sûr, il montra Séverus de la main, sous la tutelle d'un professeur adéquat. »

Fermant les yeux, Narcissa pris une grande inspiration.

« _ Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Drago ne fera pas partit de vos pions. Croyez-vous que je ne sache pas qu'il est encore vivant. Lucius ne croyait pas à sa mort, moi non plus. Toute personne avec assez de matière grise sait qu'il était impossible pour un bébé de vaincre le maître de la magie noire. La marque que le jeune Potter porte sur le front et ses escapades de l'an dernier en sont la preuve. »

Dumbledore plissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Narcissa ne lui en laissa pas le temps. 

« _ Comment je le sais ? C'est à moi de savoir et à vous de chercher et veuillez cesser d'essayer de lire dans mes pensées ! Pour quelqu'un que l'Europe vénère vous n'avez aucunes manières. »

Dumbledore souffla sa première stratégie n'avait pas fonctionné.

De toute la famille Black, Narcissa avait toujours été réservée et prête à suivre les conventions sociales destinées à une femme de son rang. Fille de sang royal car on ne pouvait décrire l'Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black autrement, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être l'épouse d'un gentleman et de mettre au monde un enfant qui pourrait rendre sa gloire à sa famille.  
Elle avait trouvé son idéal en Lucius Malefoy, ce qu'il trouvait dommage car derrière son masque froid se cachait une lionne féroce.  
Si seulement il avait pu avoir accès à cet enfant, il l'aurait marié à quelqu'un de bien plus digne que Lucius et son intelligence et ses coffres l'aurait bien aidé en temps de guerre.  
Malheureusement il était préoccupé avec Sirius et James, ses braves lions qui s'étaient généreusement offert à lui.   
Aujourd'hui la jeune femme se tenait devant lui et il ne pouvait pas la contrôler. Il avait essayé avec son fils après la mort de Lucius et bien que le jeune garçon soit réceptif à certains de ses commentaires concernant la magie et que leurs courtes conversations soient intéressantes, son esprits restait tout aussi hermétiquement fermé que celui de sa mère. Elle l'avait bien entraîné.

« _ Pardonnez-moi, vieilles habitudes. » Tenta-t'-il de plaisanter.

_ Vous êtes une personne fourbe et sournoise. Vous prenez un malin plaisir à manipuler les gens à votre guise en vous moquant des conséquences comme vous l'avez fait pour Sirius et son frère Orion... Vous auriez dû être un Serpentard comme Vous savez qui au lieu d'un Griffondore.

_ Cissa ! » Séverus était inquiet, il voulait la mettre en garde. Il n'était pas prudent de mettre un puissant sorcier en colère, même Dumbledore.

« _ Non ce n'est rien Séverus. Je suis navré que vous pensiez cela de moi Narcissa. Quand à Sirius, j'ai essayé de le convaincre de se rapprocher de sa famille mais sans succès. »

Narcissa renifla, comme si elle allait croire à ses balivernes. Il lui avait empoisonné l'esprit. 

« _ Un jour les Moires viendront taper à votre porte, votre destin sera alors scellé et vous payerez pour vos pêchers... notre discussion arrive à sa fin, je vous conseillerai de ne plus vous approcher de mon fils, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

_ Est-ce une menace ? » Dumbledore plissa légèrement les yeux. Séverus serrait ses mains, il avait peur pour son amie devenue très brave ou idiote tout à coup.

« _ Un avertissement si mon fils se retrouve encore une fois à l'infirmerie ou avec une blessure quelconque. Sachez également que pour plus de sécurité, beaucoup de lettres sont prêtes à partir si il devait m'arriver quoique ce soit. Elles pourraient nuire à vos plans. »

Narcissa avait été très occupée ces derniers mois dans ses recherches. Les lettres qu'elle avait écrite étaient destinées au Département de la Justice Magique à Amélia Bones et à la Gazette des Sorciers à Rita Skeeter. On avait beau dire ce que l'on voulait de cette femme, quand Rita Skeeter était sur une piste, elle était comme une abeille sur du miel. Elle ne lâchait rien et allait jusqu'au bout pour connaître la vérité et ce par n'importe quels moyens. Elle n'était pas juste une journaliste affabuleuse, quoiqu'elle ferait sensation si elle écrivait ses propres romans. Cette femme avait une imagination débordante.

Se passant la main sur le front, Narcissa ferma les yeux de fatigue. Elle aurait vraiment aimé que cette nuit exténuante ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Elle se sentait lasse et voulait à son tour dormir.  
Pourtant quand elle était rentrée dans ce bureau, la sensation d'épuisement ne s'était pas faite ressentir. Au contraire elle était pleine de détermination et de rage étouffée.

Narcissa émit un petit souffle et regarda son thé presque vide. Elle reconnaissait le breuvage car Séverus lui en prescrivait ces derniers temps pour se relaxer. Le problème étant que normalement ce thé ne vous donnait pas l'envie de tomber dans un sommeil profond.   
Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux tasses voisines, les deux hommes n'avaient rien bu.  
Mais quelle idiote ! Elle était en territoire ennemi, elle n'aurait jamais dû accepté le liquide ! Comment avaient-ils osé la droguer ? Elle se tourna vers Séverus avec un sentiment de trahison. Il eu la décence de tressaillir sous son regard accusateur.   
Elle comprenait sa position délicate, après-tout c'était grâce à Dumbledore qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans une des cellule noires et froides d'Azcaban. S'était-il au moins opposé à cette idée ?

Voir le doute grandissant le concernant dans les yeux de Narcissa fit beaucoup de mal à Séverus. Bien sûr qu'il avait été contre cette idée abjecte mais comment s'en sortir quand votre liberté était entre les mains d'un autre. Il ne voulait pas blesser sa seule confidente.  
À l'époque Narcissa avait été la seule à vouloir l'approcher malgré sa relation avec Lily Evans. Au début il pensait que Lucius l'avait envoyé mais elle avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Sa présence lui avait été d'autan plus indispensable quand Lily l'avait abandonné.

C'était en partit de sa faute oui et Narcissa l'avait réprimandé pendant des heures sur la manière de traiter une femme mais en aucun cas elle lui en voulait pour sa feude avec James Potter et sa clique.  
Au contraire, parfois elle mettait à contribution sa brillante intelligence à l'élaboration de sortilèges lui permettant de se battre équitablement avec eux.

Narcissa était une source de réconfort et de joie surtout lorsqu'elle avait mise au monde Drago. Devenir parrain d'un être aussi innocent après la mort de son amour lui avait redonné un sens à sa vie. Il s'était juré de les protéger et de ne plus laisser cet engourdissement, ce vide, cette noirceur le remplir à nouveau.

Malheureusement Drago, dont le chemin avait croisé nombre d'obstacles par on ne sait qu'elle malédiction, était devenu trop puissant pour son âge. Dumbledore l'avait remarqué et le voulait entre ses griffes avant que « Vous savez qui » lui aussi ne s'en aperçoive. Il voulait un pion sacrificiel pour son champion.

Le seul moyen de les protéger à présent était de les envoyer le plus loin possible, dans un pays sur un continent loin de leurs influence à tout les deux. Heureusement Narcissa avait la même idée, il serait donc plus facile de les convaincre.

« _ Notre discussion s'achève ici, souffla Narcissa au vieillard, je me dois de retourner auprès de Drago. Il va bientôt se réveiller et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul. »

Elle se leva en s'appuyant lourdement sur le bras du fauteuil. Le vieil homme la regardait comme si il allait la dévorer.   
Lâchant le siège, elle tituba et failli tomber si ce n'est Séverus qui la retint à temps. 

« _ Cissa ! »

Il se positionna de sorte que Dumbledore ne le voit pas donner l'antidote à sa condition à la jeune femme.

« _ Je vais bien ! » Hissa la blonde. Elle n'était pas faible même si il fallait qu'elle joue le jeu pour son « ami » qui ne la vendait pas au diable.

« _ Peut-être devriez-vous vous reposer un peu...

_ Non, l'interrompit-elle, mon fils m'attend. » Quel être méprisable pensa-t'-elle puis s'appuya sur Séverus pour sortir sans cérémonie de la pièce. 

Plus loin dans le château, à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux du directeur, Séverus invita promptement Narcissa à boire la potion qu'il lui avait donné.

« _ Comment savoir si ce n'est pas une autre de vos ruses ? »

La blonde parlait avec difficulté, elle avait tellement sommeil. Séverus l'attrapa par les épaules et la secoua lentement.

« _ Je t'en prit Narcissa, croit-moi quand je te dis que je ne cherche que votre bien à Drago et à toi. Jamais tu m'entends, jamais je ne vous ferai de mal.

_ Alors pourquoi m'avoir empoisonné ?

_ J'étais contre cette idée mais je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher et je le regrette. Maintenant prends la potion avant que ton état n'empire. »

Pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Elle savait le fin stratège qu'il était devenu au fil des années, il pouvait très bien lui mentir. Elle le regarda droit dans ses yeux suppliants. Ces même yeux qu'il avait lors de la disparition de Lily Evans puis décida de lui offrir une dernière chance.   
Elle prit la petite fiole et vida le contenu dans sa gorge au plus grand soulagement de l'homme.  
Elle se sentait mieux avec un esprit plus clair.

« _ Dumbledore sera en colère que tu l'ais défié.

_ Non, il sera mécontent mais il ne fera rien. Il savait ma position quand il a suggéré ce plan. » 

Ils reprirent le chemin de l'infirmerie.

« _ Pourquoi l'a-t-il fait ?

_ Je ne suis pas omniscient, je ne prétends pas connaître les plans de Dumbledore, ni l'homme lui même mais je peux te dire qu'il veut mettre la main sur Drago. Il lui accorde beaucoup de clémence quand aux cours qu'il manque pour ne pas dire auxquels il n'assiste plus. Drago est plein de ressource, dit-il avec un sourire, il a trouvé le moyen de travailler par lui même les matières dont les professeurs ne sont pas à son goût... Pour sa défense ses résultats sont plus qu'excellents. »

Narcissa le regarda les yeux rond. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Drago fasse l'école buissonnière. Puis elle repensa à Dumbledore.

« _ Mais que cherche-t'-il à la fin ce vieux fou ? Ce ne sont que des enfants ! » Demanda-t-elle frustrée.

« _ Il veut sûrement instaurer une rivalité entre les deux garçon et faire en sorte que Potter devienne plus fort grâce à l'animosité qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. 

_ Il est donc heureux que Drago ne passera pas le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

_ Si je puis me permettre un conseil, il s'arrêta devant l'infirmerie, partez le plus loin possible.

_ Je veux bien mais où ? Nous sommes toujours restés en Angleterre où en France.

_ En Afrique ou en Amérique. Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et notre cher directeur n'y ont aucun pied-à-terre.

_ Il nous faut en discuter avec Drago. »

Séverus laissa Narcissa seule avec son fils ne sachant pas qu'il y a peu de temps, Drago lui aussi eu une discussion assez houlée avec une personne inattendue.

*

Une fois qu'il était sûr que madame Pomfresh s'était endormie dans son bureau, Harry s'introduisit plus profondément dans l'infirmerie jusqu'au lit de Drago. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plus guère, le blond avait le visage tuméfié, la gorge bleuie, la jambe dans une atèle... sans compter ce qui se cachait sous le pyjama.

« _ Malefoy. » Chuchota-t'-il.

« _ Malefoy réveil-toi. » Harry lui secoua légèrement le bras. Le patient sortit de sa somnolence.

« _ Potter... ? » Le blond se frotta les yeux d'une main tremblante, la douleur restait vive malgré les potions ingurgitées plus tôt.

« _ Que fais-tu ici ?

_ Je voulais savoir comment tu allais et m'excuser. » Le garçon à lunette tortilla son pull d'anxiété.

Drago le fixa durement. Non mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ! Il croyait qu'il allait lui pardonner parce qu'il le demandait ? Un pardon, un sourire puis basta plus rien. Certainement pas !

« _ Je ne crois pas non, tu te fiches de savoir comment je vais, tu veux juste alléger ta conscience. Le problème Potter c'est que je ne suis pas enclin à te pardonner après ce que tu m'a fait avec les Weasley. Je ne demandais rien, j'étais seul dans mon coin et il a fallu que tu lâches tes sbires contre moi.

_ Je n'ai rien fait...

_ Oh mais si Potter, l'interrompit Drago, c'est toi qui les finances après-tout. Et bien j'espère que tu es heureux, voici le résultat des blagues pourris que je subis depuis le début de l'année. L'école entière c'est liguée contre moi ! » Le ton était acerbe.

« _ Cela t'as bien fait rire de me transformer en animal et me cogner sur les murs mais ça ne t'a pas suffit. Pour être franc je ne pensais pas que tu avais cela en toi. Je crois que je me suis trompé à ton sujet... En plus d'être un aimant à attention, tu es un tourmenteur. Tu y a pris plaisir. »

Harry serra les poings de colère.

« _ C'est de ta faute, grogna-t'-il, tu ne viens plus en cours, tu prends tout le monde de haut juste parce que tu passes plus de temps avec Dumbledore...

_ Alors c'est ça, de la jalousie mal placée parce que tu n'es plus le chouchou de Dumbledore. » Il renifla.

« _ Tu sais Potter je ne suis peut-être pas l'enfant sauveur comme toi, je ne suis pas aimé ni suivi par des centaines de fanatiques comme toi, je n'ai pas d'ami à part Pansy et Blaize mais il y a une chose que je ne suis pas c'est un hypocrite.  
Je ne te laisserai pas devenir un martyre encore moins un héro acclamé par la foule parce qu'il a puni le grand méchant Drago. Jamais je ne t'aurai demandé d'arrêter leurs actions j'ai ma fierté et je ne veux rien te devoir mais tu aurais pu faire un geste, ils écoutent la moindre de tes paroles.   
Non tu resteras coupable toute ta vie comme ceux qui te maltraite seront coupable toute leur vie. »

Harry le regarda avec de la peur dans les yeux. Comment savait-il ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais Drago l'en empêcha.

« _ Quoi... tu croyais que je n'avais rien remarqué comme ce stupide Weasley et Miss Granger je sais tout ?  
Les vêtements trop grands, les chaussures trouées, les lunettes cassées, le corps maigre et malnutri, tes gestes de recul quand on essaye de te faire une accolade comme si on allait te frapper... Je suis un Serpentard je remarque tout Potter et tout m'indique que tu es misérable surtout en fin d'année. Dois-je continuer ?

_ … Non... T'es vraiment un enfoiré tu sais ça Malefoy. J'aurai cru que tout ce qui t'es arrivé t'aurais changé mais tu reste toujours le même serpent sournois.  
Dis-moi au moins une chose, est ce que ce sont des Griffondores qui t'ont poussé dans les escaliers ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pour que tu joues au justicier ? Pour que tu te sentes mieux ?

_ Quoi... Malefoy j'essaye juste de...

_ Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne Potter, je ne veux pas de ton aide. Comprends bien que personne ne souhaite que tu te mêles de leurs affaires. Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec toi, ne m'adresse plus la parole et fais moi plaisir arrête de jouer au preux chevalier alors que tu es incapable de te sauver toi même. Maintenant va-t'en, rejoins tes amis en agonisant sur le fait que soit en partit responsable de mon état. »

Drago respirait vite, il venait de déverser sa rage contre celui qu'il avait toujours méprisé. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû le faire surtout en voyant l'état du jeune garçon devant lui mais ça faisait un bien fou. Il s'était trop retenu ces derniers temps et il fallait que quelqu'un soit sous le feu de sa langue acide.

Harry quand à lui n'en menait pas large. Il avait toujours cru que son secret était bien gardé, que oncle Vernon, Pétunia et Deudley ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre ici après tout Hermione et Ron n'avaient rien remarqué. Il en voulait tellement à Malefoy de lui faire repenser à eux, ces êtres qu'il était hors de question de considérer comme sa famille. Il voulait frapper le blond, continuer le travaille inachevé de ses attaquants. Il serra fortement les poings pour éviter l'inévitable.

Dans un sens plutôt foireux, Harry savait que Malfoy avait raison. Il avait prit plaisir à le voir souffrir mais seulement la fois où il avait été transfiguré. Lui il faisait des farces pas des échauffourées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais tout le monde avait prit le fait que Malefoy soit sa némésis pour le prendre en cible. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait surtout quand lui même savait ce que cela faisait d'être prit au piège, d'être acculé et ne pouvoir rien faire.   
Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre. Que lui serait-il réservé pendant les vacances d'été ? 

Sans un mot il partit en courant.

*

Enfin dans une position confortable, il fallu du temps à Drago pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Son crâne lui lançait de plus belle depuis le départ précipité de Potter. Fermer les yeux ne lui servait à rien et c'est avec un soupir de frustration qu'il se frotta le visage. Il n'eut pas la force de saluer sa mère qui venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

« _ Drago, est-ce-que tout va bien ? » Elle déposa sa main sur le front moite et chaud de son fils. La fièvre était encore présente.

« _ Hum... Ce n'est rien mère, juste épuisé... » Murmura-t'-il.

« _ Je sais que tu n'est pas en état de tenir une conversation mais il faut que l'on parle. » Non il ne voulait pas parler, il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix mais ça jamais il ne le dirait à sa mère. Il tenait bien trop à elle.

« _ Je suis tout ouï mère.

_ Nous en avons discuté avec Séverus et à la vue des derniers événements, je pense qu'il serait préférable que je te retire de Poudlard et que nous partions d'Angleterre tout les deux pour de bon. »

Les yeux dans le vague Drago ne dit rien, ce qui inquiéta sa mère. Peut-être c'était-elle précipitée dans sa décision. Quelle idiote, bien sûr il avait sûrement des amis dont il ne voulait pas se séparer.

« _ Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne me donne pas ta réponse maintenant, tu as encore le temps mais réfléchis-y s'il te plaît, c'est très important. Si tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir revoir tes amis...

_ Ce n'est pas ça mère, dit-il mécontent, enfin il y a de ça mais pas seulement. Le fait de partir comme un chien la queue entre les jambes ne m'enchante guère et Pansy verra cela comme une trahison, je ne peux pas lui faire cela, à Blaize non plus. Ils ont toujours été là pour moi, je veux leurs rendre l'appareil. 

_ Je peux avertir Mme Zabini qu'un danger s'approche et que Poudlard n'est plus sûre. Peut-être m'écoutera-t'-elle mais pour les Parkinson tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils refuseront de me voir encore moins de recevoir un message de ma part.

_ Ne peut-on vraiment rien faire ? Demanda-t'-il agacé, Pansy est malheureuse et la seule chose qu'elle souhaite c'est de se séparer de sa famille. Nous pourrions inventer un subterfuge ou nous pourrions l'emmener avec nous...

_ Ce serait illégale mais rassure-toi j'ai une petite surprise pour tous ceux qui nous ont tourné le dos. Ton père nous à laissé quelques carnets qui nous serons bien utiles crois-moi. Nous ne partirons pas la tête baissée et honteux mais triomphant de nos ennemis. »

Il voyait rarement sa mère aussi vindicative, ses nouveaux ennemis comme elle les appelait devaient lui avoir fait beaucoup de mal pour qu'elle en vienne à vouloir se venger. La rancœur qu'elle éprouvait envers eux ne serait assouvie que si elle leurs portait un coup fatale. Parfois ses sourires en coin lui faisaient peur.

« _ Nous n'en sommes pas encore là bien entendu, il me faut encore fignoler les détails mais sache que bientôt leur destin les rattrapera. Toutefois si tu tiens tant à la fille Parkinson dis lui simplement de ne pas s'inquiéter et de venir nous rejoindre quand elle le voudra. 

_ Et où irions nous mère ?

_ Séverus connais une personne aux États-Unis. Il m'a assuré que nous y serions en sécurité.

_ Je veux bien mais à une condition...

_ Tout ce que tu veux mon dragon. » Elle recommença à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Je veux des tuteurs privés, je ne tiens pas à aller à Illvermorny pour être coincé entre quatre murs. Je passerai mes BUSES et mes ASPIC au Centre International de la Magie. Ainsi je pourrai diviser mon temps correctement et vous aider dans le business. Et puis nous pourrions voyager, imaginez maman nous pourrions faire ce que nous voulons. Voler sur des tapis magique en Égypte au dessus du Nil, visiter les temples de Rome, boire un thé sur les bords du Gange... »

Le va et viens des doigts sur sa chevelure l'emmena directement dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'endormit sous le regard souriant de Narcissa qui était agréablement surprise par les simples souhaits de son fils. Elle lui donnerait tous ce qu'il voudrait si elle pouvait le rendre heureux. Le voir grandir aussi abruptement en quelques mois lui faisait mal au cœur. Il était devenu réservé et plus sage, son innocence s'était enfui face à la réalité cruelle du monde des adultes. Son pouvoir bien qu’exceptionnel, amenait avec lui de grandes conséquences qui pour ainsi dire ne lui plaisait guère.   
C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prenait toujours le temps de le gâter que ce soit en confiserie ou en passant de simples moments ensembles à lire dans la bibliothèque du manoir. Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés depuis la mort de Lucius et elle espérait que cela continue ainsi. C'était dure à dire mais bien qu'elle soit alourdie par le business de la famille, elle se sentait plus libre et oserait-elle ajouter plus heureuse que lorsque son mari était là. Pas qu'elle fut mécontente de sa place au côté de Lucius mais aujourd'hui elle était utile à autre chose que dépenser de l'argent pour organiser des balles, s'occuper des serres et de la maison. Pour dire la vérité elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, Mr Taylor l'avait même complimenté.

Bref... Elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que jamais Drago ne se retrouve encore une fois dans cet état. Si son fils ne voulait plus faire partit d'un encadrement scolaire alors elle engagerait les meilleurs tuteurs qu'il se doit et il apprendrait à se défendre comme son nom l'indiquait : un dragon. L'argent après tout n'était pas un problème.

Narcissa caressa une dernière fois le visage de son enfant avant de s'endormir elle aussi sur le lit voisin.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 :

Nous étions fin décembre le 24 pour être plus précis. Les flocons de neige continuaient de tomber doucement sur le sol déjà bien encombré. La poudre blanche collait sur chaque objet qu'elle touchait donnant un air féerique aux plantes et arbres alentours. Le domaine des Malefoy sortait d'un conte de fée pour enfant, il ne manquait plus que les personnages principaux jouant dans cette même neige intouchée et tout serait complet.   
À vrai dire ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait seulement l'autorisation. Drago rêvait de nager dans cette mer blanche et créer le chaos. Il voulait plonger ses main dans les cristaux froid jusqu'à ce que ses doigt deviennent froid et engourdit. Il souhaitait créer des anges de noël et des bonhommes de neige. Il voulait juste s'allonger et voir la condensation de son souffle chaud dans l'air, se faire recouvrir de se miracle immaculé et faire partit de sa danse.   
Son instinct lui criait d'aller dehors après la fête de Yule mais sa mère n'en démordait pas, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit malade comme la dernière fois quand il avait neuf ans. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il ne risquait rien, que pour lui, de se mêler à cet élément était devenu indispensable comme l'air qu'il respirait.   
À la place il se retrouvait devant la fenêtre, un chocolat chaud entre les mains, avec un air de chien battu.

« _ Drago ne reste pas dans ton coin et vient m'assister. Tu pourra aller jouer dans la neige demain si la tempête c'est calmée. »

Narcissa avait besoin de toute l'aide possible en sachant que leur départ pour les Amériques serait pour bientôt. Il fallait ranger le manoir, décider de ce qu'ils allaient prendre et laisser sur place, donner des instructions aux elfes de maison pour qu'ils n'oublient rien mais surtout ils leurs faillaient choisir une destination pour leur pied-à-terre. C'est vrai après tout ils devaient se concerter pour choisir leur nouvelle maison, ils y vivraient pendant un bon moment.   
Drago traîna les pieds ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Narcissa. Elle savait que cela ne l'enchantait guère de partir ainsi mais il pouvait montrer plus d'entrain tout même.

« _ Ne traîne pas les pieds s'il te plaît. Ne voulais-tu pas voyager dans le monde et bien ton premier pas sera vers tes aventures sera bientôt là.

_ Justement c'est là qu'est le hic ma chère mère. » Narcissa roula des yeux à ses dramatiques.

« _ Je pensais voyager en ayant le manoir comme le point d'origine. Partir d'un point A au point B et ainsi de suite, le point A étant le manoir et mes professeurs venant ici pour m'éduquer scolairement.

_ Il n'en ai pas question, nous en avons déjà parlé maintenant vient ici et aide moi à chercher. »

Drago poussa un soupir. Il n'avait plus le choix et il n'était pas sans fautes dans ce manège. Il avait clairement exprimé son envie de partir mais il ne pensait pas que sa mère aurait prit ses souhaits à cœur. Il devrait en être heureux mais quand il voyait tous ce qu'ils leurs restaient à faire, il se dit que cela n'en valait pas la peine. 

« _ Peut-on savoir où vous voulez que nous habitions. Avez vous une idée du pays, du climat ? Voulez-vous que nous soyons dans une communauté magique, mélangé aux moldus où retiré comme ici au manoir ? Voulez-vous que l'on réside sur une des lignes magiques ou non ?

_ Pour quelqu'un qui se montre hostile à nos nouveaux plans, tu sembles poser les bonnes questions. » 

Le jeune garçon rougi. 

« _ Ce ne sont rien que des préparations basiques mère. Des questions élémentaires rien de plus. 

_ Et bien maintenant aide-moi à trouver les réponses sur ses cartes que nous a envoyé l'immigration américaine. Nous avons un large choix mais de préférence je préférerai un endroit où l'on peut actuellement voir toutes les saisons. »

Drago regarda sa mère en deux fois, il ne la savait pas aussi sentimentale. Enfin il aurait pu le déduire en sachant qu'elle aimait justement admirer le lac et la forêt par n'importe quel temps.   
Il regarda les cartes et après avoir vérifié où se trouvait les différentes communautés magiques décida qu'il serait préférable de se trouver près de New-york mais pas non plus sous l'oeil du Ministère. Il pointa le doigt sur Washington D.C. 

« _ Je pense que cette ville fera l'affaire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

_ Es-tu sûr de toi ? Nous avons toujours vécu à l'écart et au moindre problème les moldus s'apercevront de notre présence. » Dit-elle inquiète.

« _ Pas si nous vivons près de la forêt. Il doit bien y avoir des maisons en dehors de la ville ou du moins bien éloignés du centre. Il serait intéressant d'étudier le monde moldu...

_ Drago tu n'y pense pas ! » Comment pouvait-il penser cela après l'éducation qu'il avait reçu.

« _ Il le faut bien mère, nous ne connaissons personne là-bas, et je vous rappel que nous avons investis dans certaines de leurs entreprises. Il va falloir montrer que nous sachons de quoi nous parlons lors des réunions. C'est une bonne occasion de recommencer à zéro

_ Parce que tu as l'intention d'être actif dans leur monde !?

_ Oui. Je sais que cela vous effraie mère mais soyons logique, pour éviter que l'on nous démasque il faut que nous nous fondions dans la masse et les américains savent faire cela mieux que quiconque. Ils nous aideront à nous intégrer.

_ Tu es bien optimiste... j'espère que tu as raison. Cette petite maison me plaisait bien pourtant. » Souffla-t'-elle en montrant une villa localisée en Virginie. 

Le blondinet fit une grimace, Narcissa avait tellement l'habitude du manoir que maintenant tout lui semblait petit. 

« _ Bien maintenant que c'est réglé il nous faut décidé de ce que nous allons prendre ou laisser. Commençons par nos chambres respectives puis nous finirons par la bibliothèque.

_ Nous ne partons que dans quelques jours, nous avons le temps maman.

_ Quelques jours sont vite passés mon chérit, je ne veux pas que tu t'y prenne à la dernière minute et que tu oublies quelque chose. » Drago roula des yeux.

« _ Pour moi c'est comme si je m'en allais à Poudlard mes valises sont déjà presque faites. »

Narcissa le regarda longuement avant de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait vraiment pas. Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de répondre hésitant.

« _ C'est le Manoir... Elle ne veut as que je m'en aille. Sa magie forme un cocon autour de moi comme pour me dire que je n'ai besoin d'aller nulle part ailleurs. Elle joue plus souvent avec moi et demande plus d'attention. »

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa de rouler des yeux. Décidément ce n'est pas un enfant mais deux qu'elle avait sur les bras.

« _ Le manoir devra se faire une raison, il est important pour nous de partir. Être trop dépendant l'un de l'autre ne vous fera pas que du bien. Il faut que vous appreniez à grandir chacun de votre côté, quand tu seras plus grand tu pourras revenir. Si toutefois la menace est écartée et que les bonnes gens se conduisent plus décemment. Mr Taylor me fera un rapport tout les mois on pourra donc avoir des nouvelles d'Angleterre assez fréquemment. 

_ Est ce que c'est vrai ? Que Vous-savez-qui est de retour ? » Drago n'en menait pas large, il était effrayé à l'idée qu'un être censé être mort puisse être encore en vie. Cela relevait de la nécromancie et personne n'aimait qu'on relève les morts du passé. 

« _ Les événements qui ce sont passés à Poudlard l'an dernier nous montre qu'il rôde toujours dans les parages. Il est affaibli mais bien vivant et ses servants sont à sa recherche. Je ne vais pas te cacher la vérité, ton père serait encore en vie il ferait partit de ces vermines qui ne cherchent qu'à détruire et à dominer. Ils ne sont pas à fréquenter.

_ Je ne comprends pas... quand père était encore vivant vous ne lui disiez rien quand il m'enseignait à haïr les moldus et à embrasser l'idéologie des pure-sangs.

_ Quand tu grandiras, tu apprendras que l'on ait pas toujours libre de faire ce que l'on souhaite. J'aimais ton père mais nous ne nous entendions pas sur tout. Tu-sais-qui est un sujet sur lequel malheureusement nous n'étions pas d'accord.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que les Malefoy et les Black ne s'agenouillent devant personne, nous ne sommes pas des servants mais des régents. Je suis fière de mes racines et tu dois l'être aussi car c'est ton droit Drago. » Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« _ Maintenant file et prépare toi correctement pour notre départ. Penses-tu pouvoir rester seul quelques heures ? Je dois passer au Ministère pour une dernière chose très importante.

_ Je ne suis plus un enfant mère, je peux rester seul sans problème. Soyez juste prudente quand vous serez là-bas. Revenez vite. »

Narcissa sourit à son fils, son petit homme grandissez de jour en jour. 

*

Narcissa apparue au Ministère de la Magie peu de temps après sa discussion avec Drago. Elle laissa les flammes verte et froide de la cheminée s'éteindre avant de faire un pas sur le marbre pour se mettre à l'écart. Elle détestait voyager par le réseau de cheminée mais elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était un moyen rapide et sûr pour voyager.   
Elle se nettoya avec un sortilège de propreté et réajusta son précieux cargo sous sa robe d'hiver avant de prendre la direction de l’ascenseur. Les gens autours d'elle ne lui prêtèrent pas attention et la laissèrent passer. Comment auraient-ils pu la reconnaître avec un autre visage que le sien. La potion de Polynectar jouait bien son rôle. Elle garda tout de même un masque impassible et la tête haute tout en se disant que la sécurité ne valait rien.   
Dans l'ascenseur, elle appuya sur le bouton du niveau 2 pour se rendre au département de la justice magique. Elle devait absolument voir Mme Bones avant son départ. Ce qu'elle allait révéler choquerait la petite communauté magique d'Angleterre. Comme elle l'avait promis à Drago, elle ne ferait aucunes pitié de ses ennemis.

Un tintement se fit entendre à son arrivé au niveau correspondant, la machine secoua légèrement et la voix mécanique se tut. La grille s'ouvrit à coup de grincement. Narcissa fut heureuse de sortir de cet engin de mort mais elle ne se réjoui pas trop vite sachant qu'elle n'avait pas encore passé le plus dure.  
Arrivée devant la secrétaire qui portait un tailleur rose pale sous sa robe noire, elle donna le nom de Madame Hebert. Son rendez-vous étant à 15h30 elle attendit 20 minutes avant de rentrer dans le bureau.

La pièce n'était pas grande et avait très peu d'effets personnels. Une petite bibliothèque de chaque côté du mur prenait place et une pendule se trouvait derrière le bureau de couleur mahoganie. Quelques lampes éclairaient ici et là mais à part ça tout était sombre dans cet endroit... sûrement pour montrer la sévérité et le sérieux de la position. 

Son inspection terminée, elle prit place dans un des fauteuils en face du bureau. Il était en bois foncé et en cuire. Les deux femmes ne parlèrent pas, elles se jaugeaient. Cela dura une dizaine de minutes avant que Mme Bones ne parle.

« _ Je ne sais pas si je dois saluer votre courage ou simplement vous enfermer avec ce qui reste de votre famille. J'espère pour vous que ce que vous m'avez promis en vos la peine car je déteste perdre mon temps Mme Malefoy. 

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai exactement ce qu'il faut pour vous donner la tête des sang-pures qui dirige notre société. »

Elle sortit cinq carnets noirs de son sac et les donna à Amélia Bones qui prit son temps à les feuilleter. 

« _ Croyez-moi quand je vous dit que je veux les voir pourrir dans les cellules d'Azcaban autant que vous. »

Amélia souffla et retourna son regard vers Narcissa.

« _ Excusez moi mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous retournez contre les votre. Vous les sang-pures n'êtes vous pas censé vous soutenir les uns les autres ?

_ Disons qu'ils ont traversés une ligne qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû. » Narcissa regarda ses mains en disant cela.

« _ Je vois... Quoiqu'il en soit ces carnets nous seront utiles. Détournement d'argent, kidnapping, braconnage, utilisation des sortilèges impardonnables sur des moldus et sorciers, possession d'artéfactes maléfiques... cela peut aller très loin. C'est dommage que votre mari ne soit plus là nous nous aurions fait un plaisir de l'interroger.

_ N'est-ce pas. Quoiqu'il en soit je vous demanderez d'attendre que moi et mon fils soyons partit avant que vous ne commenciez votre chasse aux sorcières. Nous ne voulons pas être mêlés au tapage qui aura lieu ni que l'on remonte jusqu'à nous. 

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il nous faudra du temps avant d'organiser des équipes et d’échafauder des plans. Il nous faut les prendre la main dans le sac et pour ça il nous faut les faire suivre.

_ Alors faites je vous en prie. »

Narcissa se leva pour partir mais la directrice la retint.

« _ Mme Malefoy, je n'insisterai pas sur le pourquoi vous faites cela mais je tenais tout même à m'excuser pour ce que les de notre communauté vous ont fait. J'ai eu des échos venant des aurors et de Susann et ce n'est pas juste ce qu'ils vous font subir même si pour être franche vous étiez mariée à un con. »

La jeune femme sourit.

« _ J'en prend note et ne vous inquiétez pas un jour viendra où la société aura besoin de nous. Nous leur ferons rappeler ce qu'ils nous ont fait. »

Sur ce elle remit son capuchon pour se cacher le visage et sortit de la pièce. Son travail était fini et sa lumière devait sûrement l'attendre avec angoisse même si il ne l'admettrait jamais. 

*

Quatre jours plus tard, Drago fit une dernière fois le tour de son manoir pour ancrer chaque pièces, chaque couloirs, chaque détours avec le moindre détail dans sa tête. Il laissa traîner sa main ici et là sur la surface des murs ou des objets qu'il croisait. L'ambiance était lourde et solennelle. Ni lui ni le manoir n'était enchanté mais il savait qu'il devait lui dire au revoir alors il déambulait et lui parlait doucement pour la rassurer qu'il reviendrait. 

Une seule autre chose le turlupinait... Dobby. Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait trouvé l'elfe en train de se cogner la tête contre le mur de sa chambre murmurant que ce n'était pas bien d'aller à l'encontre de la volonté du jeune maître. Allez savoir pourquoi il disait ça. La seule réponse qu'il reçu après s'être interposé entre le mur et la tête fut des pleures et quand les elfes pleuraient, ils faisaient un boucan pas possible. Il ne put que lui ordonner de partir mais maintenant qu'il y repensait peut-être devait-il le rappeler pour lui demander des explications. 

« _ Dobby ! »

Un pop se fit entendre et le petit être vêtu de sa simple taie d'oreiller apparu. Ses gros yeux globuleux regardaient attentivement son maître.

« _ Oui, que puis-je faire pour le jeune maître ?

_ Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins Dobby, que c'est-il passé pour que tu veuille te faire du mal contre le mur de ma chambre hier. »

Dobby se recroquevilla un peu et baissa ses oreilles. Il regarda par terre hésitant à répondre.

« _ Dobby c'est un ordre dis moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

_ Dobby ne devrait pas... Dobby travail dans une bonne maison maintenant...

_ Mais tu n'es pas heureux n'est-ce pas. Veux-tu travailler pour une autre famille ?

_ Oh non ! Dobby n'oserai pas. » L'elfe s'agita et chuchota comme si c'était un crime d'y penser.

« _ Alors que veux-tu faire ? Préférerais-tu que je te libère ? »

La tête baissée, Dobby tortilla ses doigts.

« _ Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire après ta libération ? » L'elfe secoua sa caboche.

« _ Vas à Poudlard, ils t'accueilleront mais Dobby il ne faudra rien révéler de mes secrets tu comprends ? Personne ne doit savoir pour moi, promet le moi.

_ Dobby promet. »

Drago sorti un mouchoir avec un « M » vert cousu dessus et le donna à la créature. 

« _ A partir de maintenant tu es libre mais si quelque chose ne va pas tu as le droit de revenir. »

Il s'agenouilla au niveau de l'autre et le prit dans ses bras.

« _ Merci d'avoir été un ami pour moi pendant tout ce temps même si je t'en ai fais baver. Tu vas me manquer Dobby et ne pleure pas je suis sûr que l'on se reverra un jour. »

L'elfe qui allait commencer à brailler se retint aussitôt. Il avait vu son maître changer et il était heureux. Il était redevenu celui qu'il était étant petit. 

« _ Drago que fais-tu il va bientôt être l'heure de partir. » La voix de Narcissa se fit entendre. Les cheveux en chignon, elle portait des vêtements moldus : une chemise de soie blanche à longue manche sous un long manteau noir, un pantalon de toile noire ample à la base et des bottes de cuire noires à talon.

« _ Mère... ce n'est rien, je viens juste d'accorder sa liberté à Dobby.

_ Je vois... Je me demandais quand est-ce-que cela arriverai. Tu comprends que tu ne dois révéler à personne les secrets des Malefoy n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui Dobby en fait la promesse. 

_ Bien va maintenant et soit heureux. »

C'est ainsi que Dobby partit excité à Poudlard. Son futur lieu de travail serait sûrement intéressant et Harry Potter s'y trouvait n'était ce pas merveilleux. 

« _ Maintenant allons-y ou nous allons être en retard. »

Narcissa prit la main de son fils et partit rejoindre les deux elfes qui partaient avec eux : Mapple et Tipy. Elle sortit un médaillon en forme d'étoile, c'était un portoloin. Chacun toucha un coin du métal et tout de suite ils furent transportés au Département des transports magiques où les attendait Wilkie Tycross avec un nouveau portoloin cette fois-ci en destination du Ministère de la Magie de New-York. Là-bas Fréderic Wilkins, la connaissance de Séverus, les accueillerai. Plus que 30 secondes et ils seraient enfin libre. Un swish se fit entendre et ils avaient disparu.

*

« _ Bienvenue aux États-Unis madame, si vous voulez bien nous suivre nous devons vous inspecter vos valises et vous faire remplir des papiers notamment aux service des créatures magiques. Les créatures sont contrôlés ici. »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler qu'ils furent transportés au service de l'inspection où ils fouillèrent leurs valises, de nouveaux élargies, de fond en comble et confisquèrent leurs baguettes. Cela dura 1h pendant laquelle Drago et Narcissa durent répondre à un interrogatoire puis quand ce fut fini le département des créatures leurs fit remplir un gros questionnaire. Ils lâchèrent un soupir quand au bout de 2h il purent récupérer leurs baguettes magique dans le hall d'entré où leur signature magique avait été enregistré. Ils ne passaient pas une porte sans qu'ils ne voient un auror au garde à vous. Décidément la sécurité ici était bien plus stricte qu'en Angleterre.

À la sortie un grand homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés et soyeux les attendait. Ses yeux chocolats étaient chaleureux et en les voyant il sourit.  
Narcissa qui avait vu les souvenirs de Séverus reconnu aussitôt l'inconnu, c'était Fréderic Wilkins.   
Il portait un jean gris saillant, une veste noire d'hiver lui arrivant à mi cuisse, une écharpe noire et des gants de même couleur qu'il tenait dans sa main avec un bonnet. Narcissa eu le rouge aux joues, c'était vraiment un beau spécimen. 

« _ Bonjour, vous devez-être Mr Wilkins, j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas fait attendre trop longtemps. » Dit Narcissa en tendant sa main pour que Wilkins puisse la serrer. Ses mains était grande et chaude, très bien manucurées. Il prenait soin de lui ce qui était rare chez les maître de potion. 

« _ Bonjour, vous devez être les Malefoy. Je viens juste d'arriver je sais à quel point les entrées dans le pays peuvent être longues. 

_ Oui j'ai été assez surprise par la sécurité, nous ne sommes pas aussi stricte à Londres. Oh ! Voici mon fils Drago et nos elfes de maison Mapple et Tipy. »

Wilkins serra la main de Drago et offrit un signe de tête aux elfes. Rogue avait été vague dans ses descriptions, il aurait pu lui dire qu'il accueillerait un belle jeune femme et son fils ? Le garçon ressemblait à une fille, il supposait qu'il allait faire des ravage quand il grandirait. 

« _ Il est 14h56, j'ai déjà appelé le notaire je suis censé vous emmener directement à lui après vous avoir emmenez à l'hôtel. Est-ce que cela vous ira ou préférez-vous vous reposer un moment dans un café ?

_ Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'aller à l'hôtel puis de rencontrer le notaire pour trouver une maison qui nous convienne. Nous pourrons ainsi nous débarrasser de nos valises et nos elfes seront plus à l'aise. » Décida Drago. Il voulait absolument se coucher mais il fallait qu'il pense logiquement. 

« _ Dites Mr Wilkins, vous êtes un maître de potion comme Séverus et il vous a recommandé, cela veut-il dire que vous êtes aussi doué que lui.

_ Ah... comment dire, peu de personnes sont du niveau de Mr Rogue mais je pense que si il m'a recommandé alors oui je suis assez compétent. Après tout je serai votre professeur de potion.

_ Vous allez être mon professeur ?

_ Oui si votre mère l'accepte. 

_ Et si nous discutions en chemin . Je suis sûr que nous avons plein de choses à nous raconter. » Intervint la jeune femme. 

« _ Vous avez raison, si je commence à parler potion je risque de ne plus m'arrêter. Et je vous en pris appelez moi Fréderic, Mr Wilkins est pour mon père.

_ A condition que vous m'appeliez Narcissa.

_ Et moi Drago. »

Il ne savez pas pourquoi mais Drago pensait que nouer une amitié avec Fréderic serait très facile. Il avait lu dans les pensées du jeune homme et il ne remarqua rien qui puisse le mettre sur ses gardes. Il devait faire confiance à Séverus, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. 

« _ Donnez-moi votre main je vais nous faire apparaître au Sparrow. »

Ni une ni deux, ils avez de nouveau disparu pour se retrouver dans le lobby d'un hôtel bien plus lumineux et propre que le Chaudron Baveur.   
La réceptionniste, une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux courts et blonds, donna les clefs toujours en souriant. Elle devait vraiment aimer son métier pour avoir le sourire collé au visage de cette manière ou sinon elle était vraiment professionnelle et cachait à quel point elle détestait vraiment ça. Bref les clefs en main, ils déposèrent leurs bagages et les elfes puis passèrent brièvement à la banque pour ouvrir une connexion avec leurs coffres en Angleterre. Ils profitèrent d'être sur place pour ouvrir un autre coffre à New-York, cela serait plus facile pour les transactions financières et à l'insistance de Drago à investir dans les entreprises du monde moldu.   
Une fois leurs affaires conclues, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à leur rendez-vous avec le notaire, le pauvre devait se demander ce qui pouvait bien les retenir. 

Ils prirent un taxi au grand étonnement de Fréderic qui s'attendait à ce que cette famille de vieille fortune ne soit plus éxigente. Il était impressionné par l'esprit d'aventure de Drago.   
Malgré la nouveauté pour lui et bien que la curiosité le démangeait, Drago su se conduire correctement. Il voulait poser un tas de question sur comment fonctionnait cette machine qui était plus rapide qu'un balai et plus confortable. En regardant par la fenêtre il voyait des gens marcher dans les rues, certains allaient travailler, d'autres se promenaient dans la neige, d'autre se dépêchaient d'aller dans des café ou sortaient de restaurants.   
Il se demandait pourquoi certains parlaient dans une petite boîte noire collée à l'oreille. Quand il posa la question Fréderic lui répondit calmement que c'était un téléphone portable pour communiquer instantanément avec les gens qui étaient très loin. Le jeune garçon fut impressionné, eux ne pouvaient pas faire ça dans le monde magique. Qu'y avait-il encore de différent entre leurs mondes. Il voulait le découvrir et il en aurait tout le temps à présent. 

Le taxi s'arrêta loin du centre ville presque aux abords de la forêt où les attendait le notaire. Des maisons séparées les unes des autres avec des jardins bien entretenus s'y trouvaient. On pouvait deviner au premier coup d'oeil qu'ils étaient dans un quartier de riche, les maisons style Tudor étaient remarquable et ils étaient là pour l'une d'entre elles.   
Comme à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part, Drago laissa subtilement aller sa magie. Il était dans un endroit inconnu et le meilleurs moyen pour lui de se sentir à l'aise était d'écouter sa magie. Elle lui intima d'aller vers sa droite. Il laissa sa mère et Fréderic discuter avec le notaire pendant qu'il visitait le voisinage. Il continua son chemin vers ce qui semblait être un sentier. Un peu plus loin il découvrit une immense maison qui trônait sur trois étages et avait six fenêtre sur la devanture. Sa magie lui criait de rentrer à l'intérieur mais la grille recouverte de lierre était fermée. 

Il se mordit la lèvre il ne devrait peut-être pas ici seul sans sa mère mais l'envie lui démangeait tellement...   
C'est avec un grand effort qu'il fit demi-tour mais c'est avec entrain qu'il sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

« _ Drago où étais-tu ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

_ Mère j'ai trouvé une maison ! Elle vous plaira j'en suis sûr. » Dit-il excité.

Narcissa regarda son fils dont les yeux pétillaient puis Fréderic qui haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait pas de mal à faire plaisir à son fils.

« _ Et où se trouve-t'-elle, Mme Sterling ne m'en a pas parlé. » Elle leva un élégant sourcil en direction de la femme.

« _ Je vois de quelle bâtiment vous parlez, je ne l'ai pas inclus dans les visites parce je pensais que vous seriez plus intéressée par les habitations qui sont ici. Pour vous dire la vérité cela fait deux ans que nous essayons de la vendre sans succès. Les anciens propriétaires l'on rénové de fond en comble mais les gens susceptible de l'acheter la trouve trop éloignée et des actes répréhensible y ont été commis. 

_ Je vois pouvons nous quand même la visiter ?

_ Bien sûr. »

Narcissa laissa la notaire passer devant avant de la suivre avec son fils. Elle lui parla en chuchotant pour que personne ne l'entendent à part lui.

« _ Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as choisis une maison où des actes horribles ont été commis ?

_ C'est la magie qui m'a guidé mère. La maison est magique mère j'en suis sûr. 

_ La magie... Tu recommence, je t'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois de faire attention à ce qu'elle te montrait. La magie est à double tranchant. 

_ Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment pour celle-là.

_ Tu dis toujours cela et vois où tu en es.

_ Cette fois c'est la vérité.

_ Nous verrons. »

Mme Sterling qui avait prit les devant avec Fréderic ouvrit la grille. Ils purent découvrir un magnifique jardin qui demandait tout de même à être rafraîchi. Plus loin ils découvrirent la demeure qui les mit tout de suite sur leur garde. L'ambiance qu'elle dégageait était lourde, les poils hérissaient sur leur peau devenue moite, preuve que de la magie existait en ces lieux et qu'elle était toujours active.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, un long couloir menait directement à une salle de réception dont les arc voûtés du plafond adoucissaient les angles durs des murs. La cuisine se trouvait sur la droite et un solarium sur la gauche en traversant ce qui pourrait être une bibliothèque.   
Ils montèrent ensuite au second étage par un escalier de bois sombre.   
Ce second étage semblait destiné à la famille avec plusieurs pièces différentes. On pourrait y installer un salon, une salle à manger, des bureaux, une salle d'art...  
Le troisième étage comportait six grandes chambres. 

Narcissa devait bien avouer qu'elle tombait amoureuse de cet endroit. Il avait du potentiel et elle s'y voyait habiter avec son fils. L'espace était suffisant et il y avait même un sous-sol pour faire des potions. La serre en verre qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche du bâtiment serait assez pour les besoins de tout les jours. Les elfes auraient de quoi s'occuper et ils étaient suffisamment à l'écart des yeux indiscrets pour utiliser la magie. Elle n'avait pas oublié le souhait de Drago de se mélanger aux moldus.   
En parlant de magie, celle dans le mini manoir commençait à agir. Le chandelier bougeait légèrement et des bruits de craquements se produisaient.   
Mme Sterling n'était guère à l'aise mais eux savait ce qu'il se passait, la vieille maison les accueillait. Elle était vivante. Narcissa fit un signe de tête à Fréderic.

« _ Nous la prenons. » Annonça-t'-elle à la notaire. 

« _ Êtes-vous sûr ? 

_ Oui, j'ai le coup de foudre, n'est ce pas Drago. » Dit-elle en souriant. Le jeune garçon lui était au ange. Il l'avait su dès le début que ce lieu serait parfait.

Elle signa les papiers de vente sans sourciller au prix. Ils avaient trouvé leur chez-soi. 

*

Deux mois plus tard en Angleterre, une arrestation massive des famille de sang-pure se produisit. Pansy parkinson, héritière de la famille Parkinson maintenant que son père était à Azcaban, se retira de Poudlard et décida d'aller contre les souhaits de sa mère aux États-Unis rejoindre sont amis Drago Malfoy. Maintenant qu'il était seul Blaize Zabini fit lui aussi ses valises et partit en direction de Washington D.C. Le trio était enfin réuni.


End file.
